Final Fantasy - The Darkness Rising
by neored13
Summary: When a storm breaks over the world of FF8 and some of the heroes of the other games find themselves there, a quest begins to unravel the mystery.
1. Prologue - Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Okay, here's the deal. I don't own Final Fantasy any more than you do. (If you happen to be an employee of Squaresoft, disregard that last) All characters from any FF, past, present, or future, are copyrights of their corresponding game. All original characters are mine, with the exception of Astarte and Sindai, who are members on Final Fantasy Online Forums.  
  
  
Chapter One  
In which a Storm breaks and a few Characters are introduced  
  
A year has passed since Squall and his companions defeated Ultimecia. The world is at peace, sun is shining, birds are singing, TV programming has taken off due to Esthar's Sorceress Sealing System going offline, SeeD has very little work to do, and even the indigenous creatures are bothering people less and less. It's even become safe to take your children out for a picnic on the beach. However, everyone knows that good things never last, and if they did, fan fics such as this one would never get off the ground. So it is with this idyllic scene.   
  
Suddenly, dark clouds roll across the sky. Esthar's Orbital Meteorological Station is mystified as to the cause of this sudden cloud cover that seems to cover the entire globe. The clouds hang over the people's heads for a few days, as if taunting them. Then it began to rain. Not a gentle rain, one that just said, "Hello, here I am. Don't I feel nice?" No, this was one of those rains that fell in droplets the size of peas. You would know this rain, because as soon as you stepped out into it, you would be wet. It rained with a malicious intent that somehow allowed itself to seep in past the tightest of collars and largest of umbrellas. The rain was accompanied by lightning and thunder.   
  
The lightning, as if guided by some malignant hand, struck targets of opportunity. Esthar. Deling City. Balamb and Galbadia Gardens. Blackouts resulted, and the Gardens had trouble steering. A day or so after the lightning strikes, the tornadoes began. Tearing up farms and countryside, it seemed like the storm would never end. It is into this maelstrom that the first of our lowly heroes rides.  
  
* * *  
  
Marlene opened the throttle on her motorcycle and raced down the highway. The wind and rain made the going a little rough, but she had handled worse weather. The manipulator claw on her gunarm twisted the accelerator, squeezing every ounce of horsepower out of her 'Makari MK 4' Motorcycle. She had built the motorcycle herself with the help of her father, Barret Wallace. She smiled at the memory. After he had defeated Jenova and Sephiroth, she had looked up to him more than ever.   
  
She had trained most of her life in SeeD, and when she had turned 16, had taken the largest step of all. She had, with her father's blessing, had a gunarm grafted onto her right arm. It was more advanced than her father's and she was VERY good at using it on anyone or anything that pissed her off.   
  
She pulled herself back to the present to avoid a tree that had fallen across the roadway. She was just startng to relax and enjoy the ride when a tornado corkscrewed out of the clouds behind her and began roaring towards her. She started to get a little worried.   
  
Normally, her bike could easily outstrip the tornado. But with the rain and the dirt road, she needed an extra boost. She flipped up a small red switch cover on her left handlebar and flicked the switch under it. Nitro rockets ignited on either side of the bike, and she roared off, flames shooting out of the tailpipes. The gap between her and the tornado grew steadily larger, and ahead of her in the rain-soaked distance she could make out the lights of Galbadia Garden. Reaching the paved road at last, she pointed her bike at Galbadia Garden and left the twister far behind.  
  
* * *  
  
August sat huddled under a tree, waiting for the rain to ease. He had been in bad storms before, some of the rains they got in Grandidi Forest were enough to drown a Malboro. But he was no longer in Grandidi Forest, or even on the Esthar continent. He had travelled to Deling City on a business trip, following a wealthy socialite and reporting back to his wife, and got caught in the middle of nowhere on his way back. So he sought out a forest and took shelter.   
  
All the forest creatures were acting restless. Geezards were burrowing fitfully, Cockatrices were glaring balefully about, and even the Mus, generally timid, shy creatures, were acting extraordinarily belligerent. Settling down for a nap, he was awakened by a motorcycle roaring by not ten feet from him. Leaping to his feet, he got a glimpse of its afterburners disappearing into the distance. Then he heard the roaring of the tornado coming towards him.   
  
He began to run in the direction the motorcycle was heading, then realized he'd never escape the tornado at his present speed. Reaching deep into himself, he found a set of muscles that was rarely used. Squeezing them rhythmically, he felt the world around him slow. The howl of the wind subsided to a dull roar, sticks and leaves, driven by the wind, bounced off him slowly, and the tornado slowed to almost a crawl. In actual fact, he had merely activated a superadrenaline gland that increased his speed and reactions tenfold. Taking a deep breath, he began to run.   
  
As he ran, sticks and leaves driven by the wind were left behind as he raced by them. After a few minutes, he saw the afterburner of the motorcycle that had passed him in the distance. He was steadily gaining on it. Looking up, he saw he was directly on course for Galbadia Garden, and figured that would be a good enough place to stop and wait for the storm to clear. He rocketed into the Garden parking lot just as the girl on the motorcycle parked her bike and got off. He slowed, and relaxed his muscles, returning his body to normal speed. He walked over to the girl on the motorcycle, intending to introduce himself.  
  
* * *  
  
After the threat of Ultimecia had vanished and Edea was left powerless, her White SeeDs were pretty much out of a job. So they started hiring themselves out to anyone that needed their services, just like the other SeeDs did. They specialized in magaical battles, due to their training to defend and perhaps eradicate Edea, when she was a sorceress.  
  
Reeve had been a White SeeD since he was old enough to stand and although he liked the smell of battle, he disliked hiring himself out to all and sundry. He preferred it when he was protecting Edea, so every time he had a day free he went to visit Edea in her home. He liked to make sure that she is alright, even though she is out of danger now, without her powers. Plus, she also makes a killer cup of tea. Her coffee's not too bad either.  
  
They had been chatting about the 'old' days, when she used to run the two orphanages (Reeve's orphanage and the one that Squall was in). Although she ran them both, she kept them seperate for some reason.  
Whilst they were chatting, Reeve happened to notice a large storm cloud on the skyline. Edea commented on how it was 'rather large' and was approaching them 'quite fast'. Reeve stared at the cloud for a second and indeed it was moving quite fast. Faster than he had ever seen a cloud move before. There was something not quite natural about it.  
  
The clouds were storm clouds. Bad weather was approaching. If only they knew how bad the weather would be. The dark clouds hovered overhead for a second and then let forth hail, snow, sleet and rain, all at once.  
After rushing inside, Edea offered something stronger, before he rushed outside to batten down the hatches on the doors and windows. Satisfied that Edea was safe, Reeve rushed through the strong wind, rain and other bad weather, to the White SeeD ship that he had docked just along the coastline. The sea was very choppy. He was lucky the ship hadn't floated off without him.  
  
It would be a rough trip back to Esthar.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
In which more characters are introduced  
  
Pandora set the final sandbag in place and turned to face the villagers of Winhill. The village had been hit hard by a tornado and was now in danger of flooding. "The sandbags should hold for a while, just have someone out here ready to replace them at all times." She strode off to the bar in the center of the village where the smell of flowers still lingered, even with the smell of the rain so heavy in the air. Sitting at a table, she began to talk to herself and pull together the facts about this storm. "Hmm... This storm came up far too fast. These tornados seem to be striking in some kind of pattern. I just hope these rains don't disturb the monsters too badly, or..."   
  
She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Pandora?" A small girl stood there, holding a towel-wrapped bundle in her arms. "What is it, Klisty?" Pandora walked over to examine the bundle held by the girl. A tiny cry escaped the occupant of the bundle "kwehh..." Pandora took the bundle from the girl and set it on the table near a lamp. "A chicobo... Where did you find it?" "In the field. It was all alone..." "You did well, Klisty. Listen, I need you to go and get me some Gysahl Greens. Do you know what they look like?" "Uh huh." "Good. Take your brother with you, and make sure he's armed. I've got a bad feeling..." "OK! Bye, 'Dora!"  
  
Pandora got up from the table and went upstairs, carrying the chick with her. Setting it near the fire, she moved to her bookshelves. "Now where did I put that book? Ah! Here we are, Dr. Tot's Guide to Chocobo Care. Oh, and here's the ChocoWhis that boy gave me. It's supposed to mimic the cry of the mother chocobo, but I've never had a chance to test it." Settling into her favorite armchair with the chicobo on her lap, she set about brushing up on her chocobo care. "Ground Gysahl Greens mixed with warm milk makes a nourishing drink for chocobos young and old. This "Gysahl Tonic" has also been found to have a benificial effect at neutralizing certain toxins in humans." She was interrupted by a scream from outside. "Klisty!" Setting the chicobo gently in the warm spot on her chair, she pulled on her robe and ran outside, almost colliding with Klisty's mother. "Oh, Pandora, come quickly! We need your help!" "What's wrong?" "It's Klisty! She was out in the field and this monster grabbed her! Oh, hurry!"  
  
Pandora ran for the field. What she saw here surprised her and confirmed her suspicions. Klisty, unconcious, was in the grip of... "A blue dragon! They normally don't come this far south... Hey! Ugly! Over here!" The dragon turned around, saw Pandora, and roared. "You want some? Come and get it!" Taking a defensive stance, she drew her hands apart, and a sparkling blade of energy appeared in her hands. Leaping forward, she lashed at the beast's legs. The dragon roared and dropped Klisty. "Good, she's down. Now to lead him away... Yo! Come and get me!" Turning and dashing off a way, she turned and waited for the dragon. Instead of chasing her, the dragon turned and began sniffing Klisty. Letting out a yell, Pandora fired three bolts of energy from her hands in quick succession at the dragon's back. The dragon roared in pain, turned, and charged. Pandora ran toward the dragon, rolled at the last moment, and thrust her sword into the dragon's belly as it passed over her. A claw raked her shoulder, and black blood gushed onto her robe. Scrambling from underneath the falling body of the dragon, she moved towards the head. The dragon lashed its tail as it looked into the eyes of Pandora. It whimpered. Pandora placed a hand on its head. "Relax, beast. I shall give you peace." Raising her sword, she brought it down in a swing that severed the dragon's head from its body. Turning her back on the body, she let her blade dissipate.   
  
Dashing over to Klisty, she checked the girl's life signs. "Pulse strong and normal, respiration calm... She's fine. Just unconscious." She turned to the assembled villagers. "She'll be okay." Casting about, she found the basket Klisty had been gathering Greens with, and picked it up. "Plenty in here. Good job, Klisty!" She carried Klisty over and handed her into her mother's arms. "Put her in bed. She'll wake up in a little while." The mother thanked her and hurried off to her house. Turning towards her own house, Pandora's thoughts turned to the giving and taking of life. Who dictates who gets to give life? Who gets to take it away? Does a lost chicobo living or dying have any impact on the world? These thoughts passed through her head as she walked up the stairs. She started to sit down in her chair before she realized the chicobo was in it, turned to pick it up, and the chicobo was not in the towel bundle she had left it in. "Huh? Where did that little bird go?" "kweehh..."   
  
Turning, she saw the chick had climbed onto a table and was nibbling one of her plants. "Hungry, eh? well, just you wait a moment. Patience is a virtue, even in chocobos. We'll soon have a delicious meal for you." Getting out a mortar and pestle, she ground the Gysahl Greens into a fine mush, mixed them with milk, and fed the little chick with an eyedropper. She watched it as it ate. "Well, now. Aren't you a little hungry bird? What shall we call you, hmm?" "kweh?" "No, I'm afraid that's not an option. You might get confused if we call you Kweh. How about Kocho?" "Kweh!" "You like it? Good. Now drink your milk like a good little chocobo."  
  
* * *  
  
Kuja awoke in a bed in a tiny hovel that smelled of sheep. He sat up and looked around him. He had no idea how he came to this world or where he was in it. He just knew that this was a different world, one rich and ripe for plundering. The door of the shack opened and a stooped old man entered. "Well, I see you're finally awake, sleepyhead. You've got a lot of work ahead of you. Would you like to eat now, or wait until lunch?" Kuja looked perplexed. Who was this man, who was talking to him so familiarly? "Where are we?" "Silly boy, we're where we've always been! The outskirts of Esthar. Now come on, son, you've got work to do. Can't have your old man break his back lifting chocobos, now can we?"  
  
Kuja stood up, arranging his straps and leather. "Look, old man, I don't know who you think I am, but I am not your son. I am Kuja! I do not know where I am, or how I got here, but I shall find out. Tell me. Are there any dragons in this area?" The old man stepped back. "Dragons? Now why would you want to go playing with those nasty creatures? You can find some up in the mountains if you've got a death wish. But I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Kuja walked to the door. "Yes, well, you're not me. Good luck on your farm or whatever, but I have a life to live. One that does not involve chocobos except in the briefest of contacts. Good-bye!" Kuja left the farm area and headed north. He would find a dragon. It might not be on a par with his Silver Dragon, but he would have to make do.  
  
After travelling for a few hours, he reached a pass through the mountains. The only things to challenge him had been a few groups of extroardinarily weak unicorn-type creatures. He approached the mountain pass and began to ascend its rocky defile. As he climbed over a rock, he came face to face with a Ruby Dragon. He appraised it with a careful eye. Crude, primitive, vestigial wings, obviously fire-based. It would do. He stood before the monstrosity. "Come, dragon! I, Kuja, shall be your lord and master." The dragon drew back its head and glared at the morsel that dared to challenge it. Deciding it would like this one well-done instead of tenderized, it coughed a ball of flame at Kuja. Kuja stood, arms crossed, as the ball of fire burned itself out around him. He stood untouched by the flames. Then he lowered his arms. "Excellent, my beauty. There may be hope for thee yet. But enough of this play. You like fire, let's see how you like Heat! Mustard Bomb!"  
  
The sphere of flame roared around the dragon, penetrating deep within its skin, causing burns that were hardly felt. The dragon felt its body heating up beyond its natural limit and immediately determined that this was not a Good Thing. It turned to flee from the strange man that stood unharmed in the brunt of its blast. Too late, the burns it received killed it instantly when it tried to move. Kuja stepped forward to the body. "Ha! That's it? Oh, well. You shall become my servant anyway. Pheonix Down!" The dragon rose to its feet, disoriented. Kuja quickly used a skill he had learned to tame a dragon instantly by linking it with his mind. Then he reached into its mind and called forth the ancient DNA secrets that it held. When he finished, the dragon had grown in size, with a wingspan that would shade a good-sized village. It could now fly. In form it resembled Bahamut, the ancient King of Dragons, who also served Kuja in the form of an Eidolon.  
  
Kuja laughed. "Come, Dragon! Let us explore this new world together!" He climbed onto the back of his newly-created dragon and flew into the skies. his eye was caught by the glimmer of the city of Esthar to the south. He swung his dragon towards Esthar and urged it onwards.  
  
* * *  
  
After spending several days up in space studying the weather patterns, Laguna couldn't make head or tail of it. A global layer of cloud cover, paying no heed to the laws of physics. He finally gave up trying to understand it. With a sense of failure, he decided to leave Esthar. Most of the people had headed for the hills when the lower levels started flooding. The designers of this city had not hoped to deal with a flood of this size. How could they? Esthar was a fairly dry area. Rains occurred about once a month, and never lasted long.   
  
Packing a few essentials, he headed to Winhill, hoping he could regain some of his former life. He waded through calf-deep water in the main square as he headed to the bar that used to belong to his love. Raine. That name still brought back painful and fond memories. He thought about his life and what he would do over again as he stood in front of the bar. If he had it to do over again, he would hold onto Raine and never let go! His shoulders shook as he sobbed with the memories welling up inside him.   
  
He headed inside. The place had been well-maintained. The water had barely been allowed to seep in, buckets were set up to catch any drips, and the place still smelled like Raine's favorite flower. He walked to the table in the corner where he always sat when he wasn't on duty as the Monster Hunter of Winhill. He smiled as he thought of his little Elle. She was all grown up now. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. Alone with his thoughts, he wept openly.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
In which even more characters are introduced!  
  
Beatrix stood on the bridge of the Red Rose, gazing out at the Mist-shrouded landscape. She turned to her lieutenant, who was standing next to her. "I think our patrol is done now. Set course for Alexandria." The lieutenant saluted and moved off to speak with the pilot. Suddenly, Beatrix heard a soft buzzing noise that grew steadily in pitch and volume. She turned to another of her commanders. "What is that noise?" The commander looked at her. "General? I hear nothing out of the ordinary." Suddenly, the buzzing reached its peak, and she collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
She floated in blackness for a moment before becoming aware of a pressure at her back. She opened her eyes to find that she was laying against a set of stairs. She stood and looked around. The building she found herself in was like no other she had seen in her life. According to what Her Majesty Queen Garnet had entrusted to her, the area slightly resembled some portions of Terra. However, there were extreme differences. At the top of the set of stairs was a circular bench. A hallway stretched off into the distance in the other direction. She examined the bench, campared it to the rest of the hall, and thought "That is an odd place for a bench." She stepped up onto the base of the bench, and leaped back in surprise as it settled a little to accomodate her weight. She cautiously examined it from all sides, determining that it did not touch the ground. She nervously climbed onto the platform again, flinching a little as it settled, then sat down. The floater immediately lifted off the floor and shot into a tube. A violet shield formed around the bench as it shot through the tunnel. Beatrix leapt to her feet, her hand immediately going to her trusty Save The Queen. She then sat down again when she saw that this was only a form of conveyance, like the Neptune Statue at Alexandria Harbor or Gargan Roo. Soon, she was just sitting back and enjoying the ride. Soon after, the floater exited the Presidential Palace and the shield disappeared. Beatrix climbed off, staring at the Esthar Soldiers that stood around.  
  
She walked over to the nearest one and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked her up and down. She said, "Pardon me, this probably seems silly to you, but I don't know where I am. Could you give me some directions?" The soldier chuckled. "Ma'am, I'm used to dealing with lost tourists. Since President Laguna broke the bluffs and reinstated the rail program, Esthar has been the tourist destination of choice for thousands of people! Anyway, you should go that way if you want to get to the Shopping Area. If you go far enough in any direction from the Presidential Palace, You'll come to the exit. You can use the floaters to get around faster. However, if you're looking to see the visual glory that is Esthar, you really should hoof it." Beatrix bowed slightly. "Thank you. You've been most helpful. I really must be off. I have to find my... tour group." The soldier waved as Beatrix walked off.   
  
She talked to herself as she walked in the direction that the soldier had indicated as the Shopping District. "Esthar? President? Hmm, this is most definitely a strange area I have stumbled into. I must find out what is going on." She looked up at the rain clouds overhead. "Oh my, it's worse here than it is in Burmecia!" After a while, she came to what was evidently a shopping area, but she saw no shopkeepers around. She saw a small family walk away from a screen and decided that would be the best way to find out what they sold. She stepped up to the screen and a message appeared. "DO YOU WANT TO SHOP?" She cautiously touched the "YES" panel. A menu then appeared, giving a list of stores. She first checked the Item Shop. A message suddenly popped up. "Here You Go!" A door slid open next to her, and she removed a small bottle. "Megalixir? Wow." She continued leafing through the menus, pleasantly surprised that they used Gil. When she finished, she had a nice collection of Potions, Pheonix Downs, and other travel essentials. She was also fairly short on Gil. She took her goods and stowed them in her pockets. Turning, she strode in the direction of the exit. Arriving at the Esthar Entrance, she decided to catch a bus to the train station. She would explore this new world, and try to find a way back home.  
  
* * *  
  
Ace drove his motorcycle through the driving rain towards Balamb Garden. Today would see the fulfillment of his lifelong dream. He would clear his family's name by becoming a SeeD. He rode into the Garden's parking lot, parked his bike, and stepped off. He pulled a sword from a sheath on the side of the motorcycle and slid it into a scabbard on his back. He then made sure his gunbelts were riding securely on his hips, brushed some leaves off his trenchcoat, shook the water from his hair, and turned to enter the Garden. He turned back to the motorcycle when he realized he had forgotten his duffel bag. He seized the duffel and headed into the Garden proper. He headed towards the Dormitory, found an empty room, and tossed his bag on the bed. He then headed for the central elevator. He climbed on with a pair of chatty female SeeD trainees who paled and shrank against the back of the elevator when he shot them a look. Those two got off on the second floor. Ace rode the elevator up to the third floor, then walked over to the girl at the desk. "I'm Ace. I came to see Headmaster Cid." The girl flipped through her messages. "Yes, Mr... Ace. We have you right here. The Headmaster isn't doing anything right now, go on in." Ace pushed the door open. Cid sat at a desk, with a few SeeDs standing on either side. The Headmaster looked up at Ace. "Ace, is it? Sit down." Ace chose a chair at a distance from the desk.   
  
"Well, Ace. What did you want to see me about? From your phone call it sounded fairly important." Ace crossed his legs. "Yes. I want to become a SeeD." Cid frowned. "A SeeD? I'm afraid that's not possible, my dear boy. You see, SeeDs are trained from a very early age. While I have no doubt that you are skilled in combat, there is more to being a SeeD than just combat skill. One needs to have tact, diplomacy, and a loyalty to your organization. Plus, while looking over your records, I couldn't help but be reminded of a student we had here about a year ago. Nasty business, that was. Seifer Almasy. Last I heard, he had been executed for his role in the Second Sorceress War. Interesting, though. It's the first time I've ever heard of President Loire of Esthar authorizing the death penalty." He shook his head. "Nasty, nasty business. But, although I'm afraid we cannot make you a SeeD, there is a possibility we could hire you on as an independent mercenary. The pay wouldn't be quite as good as a SeeD's of course, but you would get to work side by side with Garden's finest. What do you say?" Ace scowled. "I'll have to think about it." Cid smiled. "Good. You're welcome to stay here until you decide one way or the other. Just try not to get into any fights with the other students." Ace stood. "I won't get into any fights if the other students don't bother me. I'll be going now."   
  
Ace returned to his room and lay down on the bed. "Man, what a letdown. Who the hell does that @$$%*!# think he is?" He scowled at the ceiling. What am I doing? I should be training. He swung himself out of bed. As he headed for the Training Center, he passed the pair of girls he had shared the elevator with. He heard them mutter "Jerk..." as he strode away. He headed into the Training Center and leaned casually against a tree. As he looked up at the rain beading off the skylight, he heard a rustling behind him. He rolled forward, coming up in a ready position, sword drawn and one pistol out. A pair of Grats sidled out of the underbrush, attracted by his body heat. One of them swung forward, lashing out with its tendrils. Ace, taken by surprise at the length of the tendrils, fell backwards. He rose and leapt at the Grat. His sword swung through the air above the Grat's digestive sac, severing two of its tentacles. The Grat hissed and slid away from him. The other Grat slid forward slightly and let loose with a gout of digestive juices. Ace managed to avoid the main mass of the blob, but it splashed around him, spattering him with tiny globules of acid. Smoke rose from his trenchcoat where it hit, and burned and stung when it hit bare flesh. Ace scowled. "Okay, time to stop playing around." He immediately cast Double on himself, grinning as he felt the boost of magic power. He then smacked the Grats with a double dose of Fira. The Grat with the severed tendrils collapsed, burning. The other Grat recoiled, then rushed at Ace. Wrapping its tendrils around him, it dug razor-sharp barbs into his flesh, drawing blood to nourish the plant. Ace stumbled, bleeding from several small wounds. He felt his rage building up.   
  
Ace reached into the depths of his being, calling upon reserves of strength and stamina. He slid his sword into the scabbard on his back, drawing his other gun. "AIR DIVIDE!" He unleashed a ten-shot combo at the Grat, knocking it into the air. He then slid his guns back into the holsters, leaping into the air and drawing his sword. He came down with a full-force swing into the Grat's body, knocking it back to the ground. The Grat collapsed, sliced in half, with digestive enzymes leaking from its sac. Ace twirled his sword and slid it back into the scabbard. He then relaxed against a tree and cast Cure. Refreshed, he headed deeper into the Training Center.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa prowled through the halls of Balamb Garden, a black mood enfolding her. Squall had left, saying he had urgent business in Dollet. She had suggested he take her along, but he had slipped off without her, saying it was "Too dangerous" and "He didn't want to put her in danger." He still thought of her as a helpless ditz who always had to be rescued. Well, she would show him! She stalked towards the Training Center.   
  
Suddenly, a bark behind her made her pause. Angelo rushed up to her, wagging furiously. "Angelo! Of course, you're coming with me! I wouldn't dream of going into battle without you by my side!" Angelo whined and hung his head. He still remembered the time she had gone away and not taken him. He would have been more help then that other human Squall had taken with him. Rinoa crouched next to Angelo and scratched behind his ears. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you behind again." Angelo barked and chased his tail for a second before sprinting off in the direction of the Training Center. Rinoa laughed and ran after him, checking her Junctions as she ran. Good, she had plenty of Blizzaga. The Shooting Star rested securely on her arm. She dashed into the Training Center. Angelo had disappeared somewhere. Oh well, he would show up when she needed him. He was a lot like Squall in that respect. She wandered through the Training Center, keeping an eye out for any suspicious movement.   
  
A tree shook, and a T-Rexaur stepped onto the path. "Ah, just what I was looking for." Before the beast saw her, she had raised the Shooting Star to shoulder level and loosed it at the monstrous beast. The razor-edged disc sliced into the T-Rexaur's thick hide, then returned to Rinoa. The enormous lizard turned and roared, sending a wave of foul breath washing over Rinoa. The T-Rexaur swung its tail around, slamming it into Rinoa. Rinoa flew back, landing on the floor a few feet away. She stood, then collapsed again as she realized her leg had been injured. She scooted back along the floor as the T-Rexaur advanced, growling hungrily. She raised the Shooting Star again, and launched it almost directly into the gaping mouth. The blade arced across the dino's face, slashing its eyes. Blinded, the beast lunged for Rinoa, but missed. She took advantage of its confusion by pounding it with Blizzaga. Ice crystallized around the beast, trapping it for a moment before it burst free of its cold prison. Stumbling, it stepped on Rinoa's leg. She screamed as pain flared through her body. Angelo, hearing his mistress scream, dashed toward her. As he ran, he gathered speed, then leaped straight through the T-Rexaur, performing Angelo Rush. He then slowed and returned to Rinoa's side. "Good boy, Angelo! Now, here's a bone. You know what to do!" Angelo took the bone and leaped high into the air, his form limbed against the moon, sending mystical beams of doggy love to enfold Rinoa.   
  
Rinoa's form turned semi-transparent as she felt the power of the Invincible Moon take hold. Angelo landed and ate the bone, then ran off. The T-Rexaur lunged and bit at her, its teeth scraping ineffectually off the barrier afforded by the power of the Invincible Moon. She carefully tested the leg, and found that it was broken. She cast Cura on it, only to find that she had forgotten that the Invicible Moon nullifies ALL actions. Rinoa realized she would be in trouble when its effect wore off. She took a deep breath and took the action she had been dreading.   
  
"HELP!"  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud awoke to someone sponging his brow. He groaned. The sponge moved away, to be replaced by a hand. A woman's voice said, "Just relax. Your fever's gone down, but I think you should rest for a little while. Here, drink this."   
  
A cup of something warm and fragrant was brought up to his lips. He took a cautious sip, and found it to be slightly spicy chicken soup. He gulped the rest of it, only then realizing he was starving. The woman's voice chuckled. "Take it easy. You were unconscious for several days. You're probably dehydrated and malnourished. Just take it slow and simple, and you'll be all right."   
  
Cloud nodded feebly and lapsed back into sleep. He awoke later and sat up. He looked around, taking in the modern kitchen and living room. He also noted the absence of Mako conduits. Either they were hidden in the ceiling, or somehow he was in a place that didn't use Mako. The girl came down a set of stairs into the room. She started when she saw Cloud sitting up, then hurried over to him.   
  
"Are you all right?" She put a hand to his forehead. "Your fever seems to have gone down. Pupils are normal. Heartbeat and respiration regular. You seem fine. Now seems to be the time for introductions. My name is Abyss. What's yours?"   
  
Cloud, taken aback, stuttered for a moment. "I-I'm Cloud. It's a pleaure to meet my savior."   
  
The girl laughed, throwing raven-black tresses out of her eyes. "Ah, it's a pleaure to meet the man I ministered to for three days. You were really sick. I don't know how you got here, but you must have sustained some mighty injuries to stay asleep that long. Funny thing, your body was practically unmarked when I found you."   
  
Cloud shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know how I got here either. One minute I'm sitting in Tifa's bar, the next I'm lying here. Where is here, anyway?"   
  
Abyss sat down on the edge of the couch Cloud was lying on. "You're on a farm just outside of Timber. I found you out in my Gysahl Green field."   
  
Cloud scratched his head. "Timber? I've never heard of it. But I do know about Gysahl Greens. You feed those to chocobos."   
  
"You've never heard of Timber, but you know about chocobos? Where did you come from, anyway?"   
  
"I was sitting in Tifa's bar in Kalm, last thing I remember."   
  
She blinked. "Kalm? Now there's a place I've never heard of." She stood and headed into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"   
  
"Starving!"   
  
"You think you could handle solid food? I've been spooning soup into you in your more lucid moments. Did you know you talk in your sleep? You kept crying out for someone called Aeris or Aerith."   
  
Cloud blushed. "I had no idea I talked in my sleep." He glanced around the room and saw his sword leaning against a chair and his clothes stacked neatly next to it. Abyss came back into the room with a pair of plates. Setting one down on the coffe table in front of Cloud, she pulled up an overstuffed chair and began to eat. Cloud dug in with gusto. They ate in silence for a little while, then Abyss began quizzing Cloud about where he came from, and Cloud did the same with her. Soon, Cloud learned enough that he now knew this was not the world he was born in. Some details were the same, such as chocobos, but he had never heard of GFs or sorceresses. Likewise, Abyss only knew about Materia and Lifestream from ancient legends. Full and satisfied, Cloud settled back onto the couch and drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
In which some Interaction occurs between characters, and at least one Friendship is forged  
  
Marlene pulled into the Galbadia Garden Parking Lot, rain dripping off her bike and motorcycle leathers. She walked it over to an empty parking space and pulled off her helmet, shaking her hair free. She suddenly became aware of a presence behind her. She had trained with an old sensei in Deling City, and was very adept at sensing auras. This made it very hard for anything to sneak up on her. She turned towards the presence, only to confront a blur that sped around the room at an astonishing rate. She used her training and reflexes to keep herself oriented on the person. She dropped into a defensive pose out of habit. When you're faced by something very fast, there is a definite chance it could be hostile.  
  
August dashed around the parking lot a few times to dissipate excess heat, then relaxed his glands, slowed, and returned his senses to normal time. He noticed the girl had stayed facing him at all times. One eyebrow arched in admiration of her reflexes. He strode forward slowly, holding up his hands to show he was currently unarmed. "Hi there. I saw you race by me and figured you were probably heading someplace dry. So I followed you." He glanced at the bike, then took a double take. "Hey! Is that a Makari MK 4? It's obviously been modified, but the underlying chassis is the same. Those don't normally come factory-equipped with nitro rockets. That baby's probably got all sorts of nice features, right?"  
  
Marlene smiled. Now that she had a good look at him, she realized he wasn't too likely to attack her. Plus, he apparently knew a great deal about engines and other mechanics. His aura showed as a murky orange, with a small dark vortex around the throat area. She wondered what dark secrets his past harbored. His hair, no, that was fur! Covered his entire face and head in a fine layer of orange tabby that reminded her of her cat at home. The handle of a katana stuck up above his right shoulderblade. A slight thickening at the back of his hand, between the knuckles, indicated where either some implantation or genetic adaptation had gone on. The fur ended at the back of his hand, circling down under his wrist. She noted that at least his chest, back, arms and legs were covered in fur, since almost all he wore was a pair of blue cutoff sweat pants. A light cloak served to keep the rain off. A pair of slightly pointed ears, striped tail, and slitted eyes completed the entire gestalt. She realized he had asked a question. "Oh, um, yes, it does have some rather interesting special features I installed."  
  
August stroked the machine softly and studied Marlene. Dark hair, shoulder-length. Face kindly, but the gunarm said otherwise. Her mind was closed to him just now. Something in her eyes said she had seen her share of death and destruction. Motorcycle leathers covered a tasteful pink outfit. He stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I'm August. As I said before, I'm just looking to stay dry. You think the headmaster would let me stay here for a while?"   
  
Marlene took the proffered hand. "Marlene Wallace. I was just about to go see the headmaster to see about my own room. I'm a new SeeD here. Have you been here before? Maybe you could show me around."   
  
August nodded. "Yes, I have. I think it might have changed a bit in the conversion to mobile, though."   
  
Marlene smiled. "That's okay. Do you know where the headmaster's office is?"   
  
"Yeah. I think we just head straight across the main hall, then head upstairs and take the elevator. Shall we go?" He made a bow and offered his arm to Marlene. She giggled. First time here at Garden, and she had already made a friend. She took the arm and together they strode into the Garden proper.  
  
As they entered the main hall, they were confronted by a scene of mass confusion. SeeDs and SeeD trainees rushed everywhere, responding to calls over the intercom of monster infestations. "Four Geezards and a Belhelmel in 2F Auditorium... Three Creeps in 1F West Hall... Two T-Rexaurs in 2F Elevator Hall..."   
  
Marlene pulled on August's arm. "Come on! We have to help! Let's try for those two T-Rexaurs." August nodded, and they ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time, August hurdling a Geezard that slithered into his path. They skidded to a stop in the Elevator Hall, watching one brave SeeD try and take on both at once. He got smashed by a tail and flew back, skidding towards them on the floor. He started to rise, but Marlene stopped him. "Just relax. We'll take care of them." She checked her gunarm, making sure it was fully loaded, then dashed towards one of them. August drew his katana and headed for the other.  
  
August stood ready in front of the great tyrant lizard. He sized it up. He'd taken on a few T-Rexaurs, and walked away from each fight. They hadn't. Granted, on some occasions, he had more crawled away, but you should have seen the other guy. The T-Rexaur roared and swung its tail towards August. He easily hopped over it, but he was sent sprawling by its return sweep. He leaped to his feet with a quick backflip, then lunged at the lizard, striking at it. He slashed at its legs and jumped back towards a wall. The great malodorous beast lowered its head and charged at him. August waited for a moment, then jumped backwards, flipping off the wall and landing on the dino's back. He slashed at its neck as he passed, then jumped off as it crashed into the wall. The beast sprawled on the ground, stunned. August sheathed his sword and leaped at the beast, biting and clawing wildly. Scoring and chewing at its neck, August felt hot blood squirt into his mouth. He ripped his head back, hauling a portion of lizard trachea with him. The dinosaur gave a burbling cry and collapsed. August stood, wiped the blood from his mouth, and turned towards Marlene's battle.  
  
As the T-Rexaur she was facing turned around, Marlene stole a glance at August. August had just delivered the killing blow to his T-Rexaur's throat. As his T-Rexaur hit the ground, Marlene's T-Rexaur lunged at her and she dodged out of the way. She rolled over towards August.   
  
"Want any help?" asked August, as he turned to face Marlene's monster.   
  
"No thanks honey..." Marlene replied , "I'm just getting warmed up." With that, Marlene leapt into battle with the T-Rexaur. Delivering blow after blow, with a flurry of both kicks and punches, Marlene fought back in earnest. Her gunarm remained dormant. The T-Rexaur was big, ugly and stupid. Although it was starting to bleed internally from the punishment Marlene was inflicting on it, it still fought back through the pain. Marlene managed to dodge a few snaps of the mighty saurian's sharp jaws. But she wasn't quite so lucky with the beast's claws. One claw slashed at her, and she thought she had managed to dodge it, until a shooting pain ran through her left arm. A large gash appeared on her upper arm, through which blood started to ooze. Now Marlene was mad. When she got mad, she got even. She activated her gunarm. "Program 7!" A three pronged blade shot out of the barrel of her gunarm. Marlene leapt into the air, her three blades gleaming in the artificial light of the Garden. As she came down at the T-Rexaur, the blades began to glow with laser energy and started to vibrate. The blades cut into the T-Rexaur, as laser beams shot out from her gunarm. After a few more swipes, Marlene landed facing the T-Rexaur. The T-Rexaur began to roar, as if it was about to attack Marlene again. "Stupid creature," Marlene whispered under her breath. Within an instant, the creature realized that it was dead. The beast fell into a thousand bloody pieces.   
  
Marlene turned and faced August. "So, what shall we do now?"  
  
August glanced appreciatively at the small bloody cubes of lizard meat that was all that remained after Marlene's onslaught. This would be an interesting friendship. Several thoughts ran through his head in response to her question, but what finally came out his mouth was, "Umm, There are probably some areas that are still experiencing monster problems. Maybe we should go help out."  
  
* * *  
  
Pandora sat feeding Kocho out of the eyedropper. A noise downstairs caused her to sit up in alarm. The villagers always knocked before they entered, and monsters usually made more noise. She carefully set Kocho down and moved silently to the stairs. A man sat at a table in the corner, slumped and crying. Pandora came down into the bar. "Um... Can I help you?"  
  
Laguna looked up. Standing on the stairs... "Raine?" No, it couldn't be. Looking over her again, he realized there were a few differences, but this woman could have been Raine's twin!   
  
Pandora stopped, taken aback. "Raine? Um, no. My name's Pandora. Did you know Raine? People here say I look like her."   
  
Laguna stood. "I'm sorry. You do look a lot like her. I... used to live here."   
  
Pandora stepped forward and shook his hand. "Well, I guess I'm glad to meet you. Most of the villagers never come over here unless they're sick. I'm kind of the resident healer here. Would you like to come upstairs? You're probably soaked, and it's warmer up there."  
  
Laguna followed Pandora up the stairs. "Thank you for your kindness."   
  
Pandora headed over to the stove, rummaging through some boxes and canisters. "Would you like some tea? Oh, don't sit on the chicobo." Laguna leaped up from the chair he was about to sit in, then removed the towel-wrapped bundle. He chuckled, then cradled the tiny bird in his lap as he sat down. Kocho seemed to have fallen asleep, occasionally emitting tiny "kweh"s from within the bundle. Pandora moved to a shelf and reached up for a canister. As she pulled it off the shelf, an envelope fluttered down. She picked it up and looked it over. The name "Laguna" was written on it in flowing feminine script. She glanced up at her vivsitor, then down at the letter. She suddenly connected the name and face, and realized she was making tea for the President of Esthar. She handed the letter to him. "I believe this is for you..."  
  
Laguna grinned as he took the letter. "So, you know who I am..." He carefully opened the envelope. A whiff of perfume rose out of it, causing a tear to come to his eye. Raine had worn that same perfume the day he proposed. He glanced at the letter.  
  
"Laguna,  
  
I knew you would come back here, since I never could get you to leave. If you are reading this, I have moved on or have passed. I had a few secrets about my past that you have no idea about. Do not worry, it is merely about my heritage. I am sure by now you have met the young lady Pandora. She has the answers, although she might not know it. I must leave you with that. I leave this as my last will and testament. Goodbye, Laguna. I wish for you to live on without me.   
  
Love, Raine.   
  
P.S.: look in the steel box behind the bar downstairs."  
  
Laguna took the cup of tea that Pandora offered him. Pandora sat on the couch across from Laguna, looking at the tears he tried to hide. What had this man gone through in the name of love? He looked up. "Is there a steel box behind the bar?"   
  
Pandora started. Not what she had been expecting to hear. "Uh, yeah. I saw it there, just never tried to open it."   
  
"Well, it looks like now is the time." He headed downstairs, returning with a strongbox about the size of a loaf of bread. He set it on the table. They both looked it over. Laguna finally reached out and tried the latch. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Inside was about 500 gil, a small book, and a velvet pouch. Laguna picked up the book. There was no title, it was just bound in red leather. He opened it to a page at random.  
  
"I have set the stranger's bones and bound his wounds. The rest is up to the Fates and Hyne..."  
  
He frowned and flipped to the last page with writing on it.  
  
"Laguna still hasn't come. I wish he could come see our baby before I die. Our precious Squall... If I never see Laguna again, I shall name the boy Leonhart after his father's courage."  
  
Laguna closed the book and sighed. There would be plenty of time to go over Raine's diary later. He then turned his attention to the pouch. Inside lay a fragment of a sphere. The sphere, when put together, would have been about half the size of his fist. Swirls of black and white permeated the sphere. He laid it on the table.   
  
Pandora gasped. "That looks like!..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"A fragment of Materia."   
  
"Materia?"   
  
"Yes. It's an ancient system of using magic and Summons without Junctioning. Unfortunately, the system was hindered by the amount of space one had in their equipment..." She rose and went to a cupboard. "I have one." She came back with a red sphere. "This is a Summon Materia. I've heard of Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple Materia along with this Red one, plus the legendary Black Materia and White Materia, but never a Black-and-White one." She set the Summon Materia on the table next to the hemisphere, and the two pulsed with a gentle light. "Yes, it's definitely Materia. What its function is, or where the rest of it is..."  
  
Laguna checked the pouch again. "Hold on, there's something else in here." He pulled out a piece of paper. "It's a poem." He read:  
  
"Materia of Black and White  
Save the world from endless night.  
Broken now, it shall be whole  
If you choose to fill this role.  
Find the pieces 'round the globe  
Before the world in darkness robe.  
  
Three lost shards, one in hand  
To thwart the darkness o'er land.  
One to craftsmen, deep in stone  
Who work all day, and live alone.  
One to riddler, deep in sand  
Who accepts answers by deed of hand.  
  
Let this riddle be the key,  
to thwart the riddler and find me.  
'If it dies, its soul dies too.  
But if it lives, the same be true.'"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pandora read the poem. "It's obviously a clue. This is obviously part of something very powerful, and we have to find the other piece or pieces. Look. There are three pieces. One in hand, that's the one we have now. One to craftsmen, deep in stone... I have no idea about that one. Nor the one about the riddler in the sand. And just what does that riddle mean? What soul dies whether its object lives or dies? Well. I guess this was just what I was looking for..."  
  
Laguna looked puzzled. "Huh?"   
  
Pandora chuckled. "You already said that. But I've been looking for an excuse to get out of here since this storm started. Now you come along, and we find this piece of Materia. This has "legendary quest" written all over it. We'd be fools to pass this up."  
  
Laguna pondered for a moment. "I'm not really the legendary quest type..."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You had adventures that would have scared the pants off most people! By the law of averages, you should have been dead at least twice."  
  
"Who says I wasn't scared out of my pants?"  
  
"You have a point. Of course, your articles in Timber Maniacs didn't really convey any fear..." She gestured to a small stack of magazines on the coffee table. Glancing at the stack, Laguna noted they were mostly old, worn issues of Timber Maniacs and new issues of Chemist Monthly (The Magazine for the Home Potion Brewer). He yawned. Pandora looked at him. "You must be tired. You're welcome to stay here if you like. The house next door leaks pretty badly, so you'd get wet if you stayed there. I'm afraid all you can sleep on here is the couch..."  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
A scream from outside brought them both out of their seats. Laguna grabbed his gun and sprinted down the stairs. Pandora paused for a moment to put on her robe, then grabbed the Materia off the table.She then dashed down the stairs after Laguna.  
  
Laguna burst into the rain to see a dead body on the ground and a Caterchipillar scooting towards it. Laguna lifted his gun to his shoulder and fired off a burst at it. The bug screamed in a range almost too high for humans to hear as the bullets riped through its body. Pandora, dashing through the door after Laguna, finished the insect off with a bolt from her hand. She then ran over to the body, kneeled, and examined it.  
  
"No pulse. Pupils... unreactive. He's dead. Wait a minute..." She examined the wounds on the body. "Come take a look at this." Laguna crouched next to the body and looked where Pandora was pointing. "These are not Caterchipillar wounds. Caterchips leave bruises and abrasions. These are abrasions and small holes. This indicates a Bite Bug attack, but a few Bite Bugs aren't enough to kill..." She paused and compared the wounds. "These holes are all different diameters. Uh oh..."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I've only read about these things happening once or twice. It's said that Bite Bugs can swarm. These swarms are caused by a lack of food, or a large climate change..."  
  
"Like a long rain." The two finished together.  
  
Suddenly, a low buzz was heard from the grass about ten feet away. This was joined by another and another, then the chittering of Bite Bugs. the swarm lifted from the grass and swooped towards the pair.  
  
* * *  
  
Ace leaned against a tree, cooling down from the Grat fight. Suddenly, a voice cried out for help from nearby. Ace walked in that direction to see Rinoa fighting the T-Rexaur. He watced as she fel to the ground. Her dog charged up and blasted through the beast. Then the Invincible Moon took effect, and Rinoa turned transparent. The beast lunged, teeth scraping off her shield. Ace realized she would be in trouble when that wore off. "Well, we can't have a pretty girl getting chomped by a monster, now can we?" He unlimbered his sword and dashed towards the great saurian. The beast growled and lowered its head. Ace leaped into the air and delivered a cleaving blow to the T-Rexaur's head. The beast groaned and stumbled backwards, bleeding from the slash on its head.  
  
Rinoa gaped at the man in the trenchcoat who flew at the beast. The resemblance was ucanny. He looked almost completely like Seifer! She came back to herself enough to begin casting spells. Ace was enveloped in the blue glow of a Protect spell as the T-Rexaur swung its tail into him. He stumbled back as the shield absorbed most of the blow. His guns came up, blasting holes in the beast's thick hide. The beast roared and retreated a short distance, then charged twards Ace, sending him flying into a tree. The shield absorbed the initial impact, but the strain of impacting the tree was too much for it. Ace screamed as he felt his ribs crunch. Rinoa yelled at him, "Limit Break! I'll cast Blizzaga on your sword! You whack the thing!"  
  
Ace nodded and struggled to his feet. "Hyaahh! RISING FURY!!" Energy gathered around his arms and sword. He charged forward and knocked the beast into the air. Leaping after it, his guns blazed as he pounded the T-Rexaur into the earth with heavy slugs. Landing, both Ace and the T-Rexaur crumpled. The beast, however, failed to rise. Rinoa glanced at Ace.  
  
"You'll be okay. Can you help me to the Infirmary?" Ace nodded and lifted Rinoa's arm onto his shoulder. They staggered off toward the Infirmary.  
  
"Great. I can't even kill a monster without help," Rinoa thought to herself. "Maybe Squall's right about me..."  
  
"How do I get myself into these things?" Ace grumbled in his mind. "Women are bad news. I shouldn't have gotten involved. She is pretty, though..."  
  
The two straggled into the Infirmary, where Dr. Kadowaki clucked over them like an old mother hen. "Well, Rinoa, you've most certainly done yourself proud this time. That leg is broken. You'll have to spend a while recovering. I'll call Squall and tell him what happened."  
  
"Oh, please, don't tell Squall, Dr. Kadowaki. I was just trying to do something on my own..."  
  
"Well, you certainly succeeded with that. You broke your leg all by yourself." She turned to Ace. "Now then, what have we here? Hmm, Fractured ribs, bruises and punctures, and acid burns. You must have had quite a day, my lad." Ace grunted. "Hmm, a little ointment and a few bandages should fix you right up! Just try and avoid stenuous exercise. You could reinjure those ribs." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
In which Squall and Ace discover a few Things in Common  
(And that's NOT a good thing)  
  
Squall restlessly paced the bridge of the Ragnarok. He turned to the pilot. "Can't this thing go any faster?!" "Sorry, sir! I'm trying my best, sir!" Squall restlessly slumped in the comm chair. He had gotten the call from Quistis that Rinoa had been injured. He had dropped the mission and rushed back towards Balamb. He watched through the cockpit as Balamb and then Balamb Garden hove into view. Before the Ragnarok had landed, he was standing in the cargo bay, waiting for the door to open. Once it was opened, he dashed out of the Ragnarok and into the Garden. He noted that he barely had time to get wet. "I must congratulate Heimdal on his landing skills..." he thought to himself. Dashing through the halls, he nearly collided with one of the new SeeD trainees. Dodging quickly, he ran for the Infirmary.  
  
"RINOA!" He cried as he skidded into the Infimary. Dr. Kadowaki stopped him with an upraised hand.  
  
"Now just you wait, young man. We can't have you yelling loud enough to wake the dead. This is a place of rest, you know." She turned to Rinoa "How do you feel, my dear?"  
  
"I think I'm all right. Thank you." Rinoa sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Squall. "I-"  
  
"I'm sorry." They said together.  
  
Squall: "I should have taken you along."  
  
Rinoa: "No, I shouldn't have tried to take on a T-Rexaur by myself."  
  
Just then, Ace walked in. He had wanted to talk to Rinoa, but stopped when he saw the SeeD commander standing by her bed.  
  
"Oh, hi, Ace! This is Squall." Rinoa introduced the two, and they stood there staring at each other for a moment.  
  
"You must be the cadet that saved Rinoa. I'm pleased to meet you. If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." Squall extended his hand.  
  
Ace stood, arms crossed, looking at the proferred hand. "My name is Ace. That's all you need to know." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the Infirmary.  
  
Squall frowned for a moment. "What is his problem? Here I act decent and outgoing, just trying to thank him, and he throws it right back in my face!" He turned to Rinoa. "Are you all right?"  
  
She stood, clutching the side of the bed for support. "Yes. It's healed a bit. I can walk on it fine."  
  
Squall hugged her. "Next mission, I'm taking you with me."  
  
Hidden by his jacket, Rinoa smiled. Mission accomplished. It had taken a more roundabout way than she had expected, but she had what she wanted. She always got what she wanted.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator neared the ground floor of Balamb Garden. He always hated to tell Squall bad news, and after Rinoa broke her leg, more bad news was the last thing he needed. He started through the hall towards the Infirmary, only to run into Squall and Rinoa coming back. Squall was trying to support Rinoa, and Rinoa kept pushing him away, insisting that she could walk on her own, thank you very much.  
  
Zell threw a quick salute. "Squall! We've got trouble, man!"  
  
"*sigh* What is it?"  
  
"We, uh, we just lost contact with Trabia! Selphie was giving her normal status report, then she said "Uh oh," and the line went dead! Come on! We gotta go see what the trouble is!"  
  
"All right. Round up some SeeDs... No. Round up the SeeD trainees. This will make a good Field Test for them. Tell them to be at the Ragnarok in fifteen minutes or they fail."  
  
"Right!" Zell ran off.  
  
Rinoa leaned into Squall. "I'm coming, too... Right?"  
  
Squall sighed. "Yes. Come on. Let's get ready."  
  
* * *  
  
Vivi stood up. He brushed sand off his clothes, straightened his hat, and looked around him. "Zidane? Dagger? Steiner? Freya?" He was standing on a beach. Not far inland was a strange black road. His eyes followed the road in one direction to a small coastal town, then in the other direction to... An enormous red dragon sitting next to a giant blue building. He stumbled and fell backwards at the sight. The dragon wouldn't have fit in the main airship dock at Lindblum, and the building was about twice the size of the dragon. He clutched his Octagon Rod tighter and headed for the dragon. It didn't seem to be alive, so it could be safe to approach.  
  
Squall leaned against the front landing strut of the Ragnarok, idly swinging the Lion Heart. He glanced at his watch. Four minutes left. Those trainees had better hurry. He called inside the Ragnarok. "Heimdal! Start warming up those engines! You might be the only trainee to make the Field Exam!" His mind reviewed Heimdal's personnel file. Heimdal Dubh-Glas. Age 16. Brown hair, hazel eyes. Instinctual knowledge of machinery. The only SeeD trainee to be allowed to fly the Ragnarok. Quite promising, if his curiosity didn't kill him. Squall's mind was suddenly drawn away from his thoughts by a small voice next to him.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?" Vivi looked up at the dark-haired man. "Could you tell me where I am?"  
  
Squall looked down at the oddly-dressed child. Where did his parents shop? "Lost? Go that way. You'll reach Balamb. Stay on the road, monsters can't go there."  
  
Rinoa hurried up, out of breath. The Shooting Star rode her arm, and Angelo barked and nipped at her heels. She spotted Vivi. "Hello. Are you lost?"  
  
"Uh huh. I just want to get home. Can you tell me how to get to Alexandria?"  
  
Squall snorted. "Alexandria? Never heard of it. Look, this isn't a good place for kids to play. Just run along and find your parents."  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa looked indignant.  
  
Vivi looked at the ground. "I don't have any parents. Grandpa raised me, but... he died."  
  
Rinoa crouched next to Vivi. "You poor thing. Maybe we can help you find your home!"  
  
Squall raised his hands. "Oh, no! We're not taking him with us! SeeD is an elite force of mercenaries, not a bunch of babysitters. That is the Ragnarok, a suborbital ship of war, not a day-care center! This kid will just have to fend for himself."  
  
Rinoa stood and looked Squall in the eye. "Squall Leonhart, don't even begin to THINK that I'm going to let you just trample this boy's spirit. He's an orphan, just like you!" She turned to Vivi. "It's okay. Come on. Have you ever seen a ship like this? What's your name?"  
  
"I- I'm Vivi. I've never seen anything like this in my life."  
  
"Vivi? Nice name. I'm Rinoa, and this big meany over here-" She tousled his hair- "Is Squall." She leaned closer and stage-whispered, "He can be a little grumpy sometimes, so just bear with him, okay?" She glanced at the Rod he held. "What's that you've got there?"  
  
"Oh, this? It's, uh, nothing. Just a stick. It helps me walk." He figured maybe she wouldn't like him if she found out he was a Black Mage.  
  
"Okay. Come on, I'll show you around the Ragnarok!" Rinoa and Vivi walked off, and Squall rolled his eyes and checked his watch again. Two minutes. The first of the SeeD candidiates came out of the Garden and headed for the Ragnarok, throwing Squall a salute as she went past. More trainees started funneling out, some in packs of threes or fours, talking relationships, hotdogs, and cards. When time was up, he looked inside at Xu, who had taken roll.  
  
"Everyone here?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yes. Even Sindai managed to make it on time. I think he's stoned, though."  
  
"Oh well." Zell came charging up.  
  
"Squall! More bad news! FH says they're under attack! I mobilized the Garden and left Quistis in charge. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Alright. Good job. Get on." Squall walked up to the cockpit. "Sorry, Heimdal, but Zell's driving this time."  
  
Heimdal looked up. "Very well. I shall watch and learn." He stood and let Zell slide into the pilot's seat. "Engines are hot and ready to go, pressure balances check A-OK, and there are three hotdogs in the glovebox."  
  
Zell, looking surprised, opened the under-panel storage area, commonly referred to as the glovebox, and removed three individually-wrapped Balamb Garden Hotdogs. "Hey, Squall! This guy really plans ahead! I say we make him a SeeD now and be done with it!"  
  
Zell ran over a double-check of all instruments and systems, then eased on the vertical lift jets, rising above the Garden. Then he hit the main thruster lever, and the Ragnarok took off. Below, Balamb Garden began the conversion to mobile mode in response to the danger at FH.  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
In which various and divers Things occur, including one pissing-off, one battle, and one very large theft  
  
Note: That divers is not a typo! that is the way they wrote 'diverse' in Old English.  
  
Ace stalked out of the Infirmary and headed for the Parking Lot. "Damn! It figures she'd have a boyfriend. Way to go, Ace, you really know how to pick 'em." Straddling his motorcycle, he walked it out of the Parking Lot just as the Garden shuddered and began to convert to mobile. "$#&@!" He started his bike, gunned it, and wheelied towards the exit. He caught some nasty air coming out, but he was on his way. He drove down into Balamb and hauled his bike onto the train. "Deling City." He sat back and enjoyed the ride for a while, entertaining himself by smiling menacingly at an old lady. After a while, the train reached Timber and the old lady got off, muttering under her breath. The rest of the ride to Deling City was uneventful. Once the train arrived, Ace wheeled his bike onto the other train, bound for Galbadia Garden. "If that old bastard won't make me a SeeD, I'll go to the next one!" Arriving at Galbadia Garden, Ace rode the elevator up to the Headmaster's office. There was no receptionist at the desk, so he decided to just push on into the office. He pushed against the door, but it refused to open.   
  
A slightly metallic voice sounded from above. "State your name and business, please."  
  
Ace stepped back for a moment, then realized he was dealing with an automated system. "My name is Ace. Tell the Headmaster I wish to speak to him."  
  
"The Headmaster is busy at the moment. Please have a seat and he will be with you shortly."  
  
Ace sat down heavily on a nearby bench and waited. After about fifteen minutes a SeeD came out of the office and said, "Ace? You can go in now." She then hurried off. Ace stood and entered the Headmaster's office. The headmaster sat at a large steel desk. His face looked worn, but young. He stood and came around the desk to greet Ace.  
  
"Ace, right? I'm Sinnius Sinclair, the Headmaster here." He held out his hand. Ace ignored it.  
  
"Right. Here's the deal. I want to be a SeeD. That old fool in Balamb Garden refused to have me, so I came here."  
  
Sinnius loked surprised, then laughed heartily. "My dear boy, what makes you think that we can fulfill your wish any more than old man Cid can? Galbadia Garden is subordinate to Balamb! Besides, as I'm sure he already told you, you have to start training very early on to become a SeeD. And anyway, I've seen your file. You remind me all too much of that student who occupied us and forced us into battle against Balamb Garden. What was his name again? Ah, yes, Almasy. You can't really forget someone that does that sort of thing. I'm sorry, but we really can't take the risk. I'm afraid we can't have anything to do with you, my boy."  
  
"FINE!" Ace turned and stomped out of the Headmaster's office. He would have slammed the door if it wasn't one of those automatic sliding ones. He climbed back on his motorcycle and roared off into the night, headed for Dollet. He ran over a Geezard on the way, just to help him relax.  
  
* * *  
  
Pandora and Laguna backed into each other as they stared at the immense swarm of Bite Bugs. "There must be hundreds of them!" Laguna cried.  
  
"There's no escape! Look! They've already cut us off from the bar!" Pandora shot down one of the vile insects with a blast of energy. The Bite Bugs formed a ring around their intended prey. "I've heard about this..." Pandora muttered. "A ring formation only occurs in large swarms. It's intended to leave the prey defenseless on at least one side. Some say it's evidene of a rudimentary hive mentality, and even intelligence. It's a bug. How smart could it be?"  
  
Laguna wiped out three with a blast from his machine gun. "Smart or not, we're in trouble!"  
  
Back to back, the two faced the slowly closing circle of chitinous bodies. Pandora's blade formed in her hands and she sliced at a bug that ventured too close. The bug fell in two halves, wings fluttering to the ground. She quickly reached into a pocket of her robe and pressed a fist-sized metal cylinder into Laguna's hand. "Can you use one of these?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A grenade!"  
  
"OHH YEAHH!" Laguna pulled the pin out of the grenade with his teeth and threw it into a group of Bit Bugs. Then Laguna pulled a lightweight rope and grappling hook from his pocket. Throwing it into the air, he caught it on a wire that ran across the square. Leaping onto and swinging from the rope, he unleashed a full-auto burst of machine-gun fire into a group of bugs. The grenade detonated, sending bits of shells, wing fragments, and ichor splashing all over the two.   
  
Pandora flinched a little as some hit her on the neck, then threw a ball of energy into the midst of another cluster of Bite Bugs. The ball exploded, frying bugs and sending them flying. She then cried out as a Bite Bug slipped under her guard and tagged her on the arm. She quickly sliced it in two and continued fighting. Laguna coughed as a bug exuded a foul stench into his face.  
  
Pandora realized they were fighting a losing battle. For every Bite Bug they killed, three more flew to take its place. She yelled at Laguna. "Help me get to that wall! I'm going to end this!" Laguna and Pandora redoubled their efforts in a particular direction, and made it to the wall. Crouching, she yelled, "Keep them off me!" She handed Laguna two more grenades, then pulled the red Materia from her robe. She held it in both hands, staring into its depths.  
  
Laguna threw another grenade into the midst of the chittering masses and prepared to die fighting. Suddenly, a glow behind him made him pause. Pandora stood, arm upraised, Materia glowing with a bright white light. "Oh, Holy Spirit, save us from this darkness! COME, ALEXANDER!" The two suddenly faded as the ground under them cracked and sank. A glint of light rose swiftly from the depths, resolving itself into the massive form of the castle-like robot knight Alexander. Steam hissed from its legs as it hunched forward. A shield dropped, revealing a blue aperture. Livid red beams shot from the aperture, etching a pattern into the ground. After a moment, the ground exploded, throwing burned and blackened bodies flying. Pandora and Laguna faded back into existence as Alexander faded. The light in the Materia went out, restoring it to its former dull red. Not a sound was heard, other than the breathing of the two and the occasional dry slither as a pile of Bite Bug bodies shifted.   
  
Laguna sighed and wiped his brow. "Wow. You don't mess around."  
  
Pandora slipped the Materia back into her robes. "This was actually a relatively low-power summon. There are some legendary Materia that are said to do more damage than the GF Eden can."  
  
Laguna's jaw dropped as Pandora strode back towards the bar. He started forward. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Squish. Pandora turned.  
  
"Wipe your shoes before you come in. We don't want ichor tracked all over the place."  
  
Pandora went upstairs and began preparing for bed. She stepped into the bathroom to get undressed and put on a nightgown. When she stepped out again, Laguna was looking at her bookshelf. She chuckled. "We should get some sleep. There's no telling what the morrow will bring."  
  
Laguna glanced at her and did a double take. "Wh- where did you get that nightgown?"  
  
"Oh, this? It was here when I moved in. It fit me, so... Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... No, it's nothing. My... wife used to wear a nightgown just exactly like that. You reminded me very strongly of her when you came out just now."  
  
"Are you saying you find me attractive? I suppose it's to be expected. Back when I was still working men always tried to hit on me."  
  
"What did you do? For a job, I mean."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'd rather not talk about it right now. You should change out of those clothes. Hang them outside, the rain will clean them a little bit. But ichor's hell to wash out. You can change in the bathroom, or I can go in the bathroom while you change and you can call me when you're in bed."  
  
They finally got it sorted out, and soon both were ensconced in very warm comforters and on their way to dreamland.  
  
* * *  
  
Kuja's dragon winged its way towards Esthar. From a distance, Kuja admired the sparkle and gleam of the city. The rain beat down heavily, but Kuja was unconcerned. However, something seemed... wrong about this rain. He swooped low over the roads of Esthar, and saw a large building with the legend "Esthar Spaceport". He landed and walked through the main door, his dragon following docilely behind him. A contingent of Esthar troops ran up to him, but they were easily dispatched with a Flare Star spell. He glanced around the room, then headed for a door marked "TOP SECRET! Security Level 1 Clearance Only!" He blew it out of its frame with a well-placed Flare and walked into the hangar. A large blue ship lay before him. A nearby hologram showed schematics and the name "Ragnarok2 Prototype".  
  
"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Activating countermeasures." With a whir, a large metal door slid up, revealing a large, spider-like robot. "X-ATM0972 activated. Disposing of intruder." The spider-like mechanical stalked forward, focusing on Kuja. Kuja stood, hands on hips, as the robot approached. X-ATM0972 paused, calculating combat values and probabilities. [Target One: Human, average size, little protective clothing. No visible weapons, prepare for martial arts defense. Target Two: Unknown creature, large size, thick hide. Possibly fire-based, prepare heat shield. Commencing attack sequence.] A leg lifted, aiming at Kuja.  
  
The leg struck, knocking Kuja to the ground. He stood again, and raised his arms. "Hmm? Is that all? You won't be much of a challenge. Thundaga!" Energy crackled around the robotic creature, then a bolt of lightning shattered down from the heavens. [Alert! Alert! Human using magic attacks. Preparing magic defenses.] Wires extruded from X-ATM0972's body. Kuja's next magic attack hit the wires and was funneled into the ground. He paused for a moment. "Huh. I don't have time to play with you. Come, Dragon! Deal with this foe for me." The dragon leaped into battle, clawing wildly at X-ATM0972. Kuja turned to the Ragnarok2. [Alert! Target One attempting escape. Activating distance measures. Selecting attack based on probability... Attack selected. Activating Mega Ray.] A door opened on the robot's back and a large orb rose out of it. Energy crackled around it for a few seconds, then a large beam leapt towards Kuja. The beam struck the ground behind Kuja, causing a large shockwave that flattened him. He rose to his feet again, laughed, and continued on into the ship.  
  
Kuja made his way up to the cockpit and studied the controls. They were more complicated than the controls on the Invincible, but he felt he could manage. He powered up the ship and turned on the viewscreen. His dragon had been badly beaten by X-ATM0972, but had succeeded in severing one of the legs of the robotic fiend. Kuja opened the cargo doors of the Ragnarok2 and ordered his dragon inside. Glancing across the control panels, Kuja noticed the weapons. Flicking several switches, he activated the machine guns. Bullets ripped into X-ATM0972, putting holes in it and turning the surrounding walls into swiss cheese. Kuja swung the ship around, slamming the rear jets into the robot. It managed to grasp one of the thruster cowlings with a pair of legs. Kuja switched on the engines, blowing X-ATM0972 to smithereens.  
  
The Ragnarok2 rocketed along a launch tunnel. Kuja noticed a closed door at the end, and figured that hitting it would be a bad thing. He quickly powered up the main cannon and fired. A hole appeared in the door, and the Ragnarok2 sailed into the sky. Glancing behind him at the swiftly receding view of Esthar, he laughed maniacally. This ship would make a lovely welcoming present to this world. And it had almost been wrapped in ribbon for the taking! He set the autopilot and went to check on his dragon. The regenerative abilities of the dragon had nearly healed it, and it was growling contentedly as it munched on a member of the maintenance crew who hadn't gotten off the ship in time. He laughed as the Ragnarok2 shot into the outer atmosphere, headed for space. He would wait, determine the abilities of this system, garner what he could, then dispose of it. His laughter rang through the empty corridors of the ship, echoed by the growls of his dragon.  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
In which some Characters get to Know Each Other, and the Quest for the Mysterious Materia begins  
  
August and Marlene sprinted through Galbadia Garden, aiding SeeDs and SeeD trainees in their battles against the monsters that had chosen to take refuge from the storm inside the Garden. August's sword, claws, and muzzle were stained with the blood of many monsters, and steam issued steadily from Marlene's gunarm. Malrene blasted a few holes in a Creeps that was trying to sneak up on them just as August pulled his sword out of the body of a Wendigo. An announcement came over the intercom. "Monster threat contained. All SeeDs and SeeD cadets report to the auditorium. Grades and prizes will be given for participation in battles."  
  
Marlene tugged at August's arm. "Come on! Let's go see if we won anything!"  
  
August paused for a moment. "I'm not even a cadet here..."  
  
"Oh, come on! They'll probably pay you or something!"  
  
The two headed for the Auditorium, which was steadily filling with students, SeeDs, and Instructors. When all were seated, a screen snapped to life behind the speaker's podium. It showed a large graph with a few hundred bars. Four bars stood out farther from the rest. A man stepped up to the podium, dressed in an Instructor's uniform.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! I am proud to announce that Galbadia Garden has been succesfully cleared of monsters! When we find out which student left their window open, there will be hell to pay." Nervous laughter rippled through the auditorium, as some people couldn't tell whether the man was joking or not. HE smiled. "The graph you see behind you is a representation of how much damage was inflicted on monsters by certain students. As usual, GFs killing monsters were not counted." A moan rose up from a section of the auditorium. He continued. "Scores were also weighted on the difficulty of monster faced. 1 HP from a T-Rexaur weights about the same as 25 HP from a Geezard. Extra points were added for coming to the aid of fellow students. Points were deducted for running away from a battle. Points were not deducted for allowing another student to take over a battle for you. However, the student that took over the battle would have recieved more points than you, since they scored the kill. This line," A red line appeared in the middle of the screen. "This line represents the minimum needed to pass your Attack score. If you're below that, don't worry about it. You'll have chances to make it up."  
  
"We will now be giving prizes to the top scorers. Will these four people please come to the stage. Vincenzo Gabbiani. Boris Vasilyevich. Umm..." he scratched his head. "The girl with the gunarm and the cat man. Please come to the stage."  
  
Marlene squealed almost directly in August's ear. "We won! Come on! Let's go!" August let Marlene tug him up to the stage, where they stood alongside a tall Galbadian carrying a baseball bat and an Estharian wearing metal-plated leather gloves and headphones. The announcer stepped up to August and Marlene.   
  
"Name and student number?"  
  
"Marlene Wallace, 058693."  
  
"And you, sir?"  
  
"August Polo. I'm just a visitor here..."  
  
"Thank you." He stepped back to the mike. "Vincenzo Gabbiani! Boris Vasilyevich! Marlene Wallace! August Polo! These four are our top scorers! They each receive 2000 Gil and an automatic increase in SeeD rank once they become SeeDs! In addition, they will have their names placed on a plaque in the main Quadrangle. Observe these four! At this moment, they are... The Flowers of Garden!"  
  
Vincenzo leaned down to whisper in Marlene's ear. "Instructor Travis used to be a chocobo race announcer." Marlene giggled.  
  
Boris leaned a little closer to August. "I hate being put on pedestal like zis. It makes me feel like I am sideshow freak."   
  
August nodded. "I know how you feel. I'm blushing under this fur."  
  
Boris chuckled. "Ah, a man with humor. 'He who laughs has everything he could ever need.' The Estharian philosopher Astarte said that."  
  
"He was very wise."  
  
"She."  
  
"Oh." Instructor Travis was still speaking.  
  
"...And let each and every one of you strive to meet the ideals set forth by our Headmaster, Sinnius Sinclair, and attempt to raise yourselves to the level of greatness achieved by your fellow student, Irvine Kinneas. You are dismissed. The Cafeteria is serving hotdogs today in honor of this momentous occasion. Those of you coming from Balamb Garden are apt to be disappointed, but we try our best. Thank you."  
  
Instructor Travis turned to the four as the rest of the students filed out of the Auditorium. "How did you like my little speech? 98.7% pure chocobo manure, I'm afraid." All five laughed at that. He shook hands with Marlene and August. "I'm Reynald Travis. I specialize in teaching GF N-dimensional metabiochemistry, for those of you who are interested in why a GF works the way they do. I'm afraid I have kind of a small class right now..."  
  
August smiled. "I've always wondered about GFs in general. I'll try and sit in on a few classes while I'm here. I might not understand them, but I'll at least be able to spout some jargon to impress my friends."  
  
Travis chuckled and turned to Marlene. "And you, young lady. That's quite an interesting weapon you have strapped to your right appendage. I saw some of the tapes. You're very impressive, if I do say so myself. If you do as well in your studies as you do in battle, you'll pass the SeeD Exam with no problem!" Marlene blushed and thanked him.  
  
"And now we come to the infamous team. Gabbiani and Vasilyevich. Has there ever been a contest that you two did not finish in the top five in?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Vincenzo spoke up. "We once came in 6th and 7th in a tree-climbing contest. Neither one of us can climb worth spit."  
  
Boris chuckled. "Ve climb about az well az a dyslexic moogle, I'm afraid. Better to ask monkeys to sing zan us to climb."  
  
Travis chuckled again and handed them each an envelope. "In there is a SeeD voucher for 2000 Gil. If a merchant won't accept it, feel free to beat him up. And let me personally congratulate you on your work." He shook hands with each of them and turned away, then paused and turned back towards Marlene. "You've just transferred here, right? You should go see the Headmaster about quarters." He walked off.  
  
Boris clapped August on the back. "So, my monster hunting friend! All zis action has given me appetite! What say Ve head for ze Cafeteria?"  
  
August shook his head. "Sorry. I need to see the Headmaster about getting quarters of my own. I might catch up to you guys later, though."  
  
Marlene and August headed for the elevator to the Headmaster's office. August pushed the button for the elevator. A slightly metallic voice spoke from a speaker next to the panel. "Marlene Wallace, you are cleared to enter the Headmaster's office. August Polo, please have a seat in the waiting room to your left." Marlene shrugged and climbed onto the elevator. August stood for a moment, then headed into the waiting room. He sat on one of the couches, folding his legs into a lotus position.  
  
"What's going on here? Security wasn't this tight when Martine was Headmaster..." He relaxed and let his mind wander. "Om mani padme hum... Om mani padme hum..." Reality flowed through him like water, and he soon felt his consciousness separate from his body.  
  
Marlene stepped into the Headmaster's office. Sinnius Sinclair sat at his desk, poring over a small stack of papers. He looked up. "Marlene? It's a pleaure to meet you. Please, have a seat." Marlene sat down in one of the soft chairs around the desk. "I was just looking over your records. I must say, I'm impressed. No major disciplinary action, except for that noodle incident..."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I was framed on that one."  
  
"Yes, it says here that they were unable to find any actual evidence of your involvement except for your being in the Cafeteria at the time. Well, that's all in the past. You know, looking at your scores and activities, you seem very similar to another student that came from Trabia..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tilmitt. Selphie Tilmitt. Your scores are extremely close to hers, and you have nearly the same personality type. This could turn out interesing." He glanced at the screen in the desk. "Hmm, you and August both need quarters, right? You're in luck. There's a double open in the 3F West Dorm. Room 317."   
  
Marlene's face lit up. [I]Oh, good! I don't have to deal with the awkwardness of having a roomie I barely know![/I] She stood and saluted the Headmaster. "Thank you, sir. Permision to be excused?"  
  
"Granted. Go on and get settled." She walked out of the room.  
  
Riding back down, she was about to burst with excitement. She opened the door of the waiting room to find August sitting in the lotus position. His aura showed him to be in a deep projective trance. She sat on the couch next to him, emptied her mind, and let her spirit follow his.  
  
August floated above Galbadia Garden, looking down at the busy lives within. He then turned his attention ot the storm. There was a... wrongness about it, something he couldn't quite put his finger on...  
  
*Lovely night, isn't it?* August nearly jumped in surprise. Marlene's consciousness floated next to him.  
  
*Indeed. But something is amiss. Can you not feel it?*  
  
*Oh? Oh. Yes. There is something wrong. This storm is not... right.*  
  
*That's the only way I could describe it, too. It's like a sickness to the inner eye...*  
  
*Wait! Did you hear that?*  
  
*I think so. Where's it coming from?*  
  
Marlene's soul pivoted. *Fisherman's Horizon! Come on!*  
  
Marlene's consciousness drifted in the direction of FH, and August followed behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud awoke, climbed out of bed, and was getting into his clothes when he remembered where he was. He looked around the room hurriedly. Abyss must still be in bed. Cloud finished dressing and examined his sword and armor. He had been carrying the Enhance Sword with him, since he was working on his Materia. It was a shame he hadn't had the Ultima Weapon, but at least he wasn't stuck with the Nail Bat. Yuffie had laughed like crazy when she saw him carrying the Nail Bat around. He sighed and picked his armor up off the chair. The Escort Guard. Not the best thing, but it would have to do. Satisfying himself that all his equipment was intact, he checked his Materia. Several were missing. He quickly reviewed how his Materia had been set up.  
Weapon:  
Magic Counter-Restore, Knights of Round-MP Absorb, Counter-Deathblow, Contain-All  
  
Armor:  
Master Command-Mega All, Fire-All, Enemy Away-Luck Plus  
  
He was missing his Master Command, KOTR, Enemy Away, and Magic Counter Materia. He sighed and shifted his Materia around.  
Weapon:  
Restore-All, Contain-MP Absorb, Counter-Deathblow   
  
Armor:  
Luck Plus-Mega All, Fire-All  
  
That left two empty linked slots in each piece. He quickly looked around, realizing he couldn't find his Ribbon. Something hard in his pocket revealed itself to be a Champion's Belt. He sighed. This was not a very good situation. The stairs behind him creaked and he spun around to see Abyss standing there with a bemused look on her face.  
  
"Well, I see you're up early..." She moved down the stairs and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his forehead. "You seem to be fine. Temperature's normal, anyway."  
  
"You didn't happen to see what happened to my other Materia, did you?"  
  
"Other Materia?"  
  
"Yes, I had about four other pieces of Materia in my equipment. Do you know what happened to it?"  
  
"No, that was all you had. You were surrounded by a bunch of multicolored shards when I found you, though. Does Materia explode?"  
  
Cloud thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. It seems to be kinda tough, but who's to say it can't be destroyed? Maybe the transition to this world was too much for some of it."  
  
"I'm sorry. Was it important?"  
  
"Not really. It just would have made things much easier."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about Materia last night and I realized it sounds a lot like my grandmother's lucky crystal. Here, this is it." She held out her hand. Nestled in the palm was a small red sphere. Cloud took it, and it pulsed with a dim red light. "This is Materia, all right. But I can't identify what it summons."  
  
"You can have it if you like, I have no use for it."  
  
Cloud stuck it in his armor. "Thank you."  
  
Abyss looked at the floor for a moment. "So, you're going to be leaving soon..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. Here." She took a backpack from behind the couch. "This contains a lot of the things you'll need to travel. All the items you were carrying are in here too. You didn't have much." She went to a bookshelf and took down an old, dusty book. "This is a book of legends. Maybe you can find out something to help you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You should be going. But... can you at least stay for breakfast?"  
  
Cloud laughed and agreed. After a hearty breakfast, he said his goodbyes to Abyss and set out. She told him his best bet would be to catch a train for Galbadia Garden at Timber. The library at the Garden was better than anything he could find in Timber, Deling City, or Dollet. He could find out just about anything there. The train from Timber dropped him off at East Academy Station, where he walked through the woods to Galbadia Garden. A few students eyed him suspiciously as he walked through the halls, but no one challenged him. He spent a little time in the library, then decided he would need to see the Headmaster for permission to stay here for a while.  
  
* * *  
  
Pandora stood in a large round room. Five short pedestals were arrayed around the room, four at the walls and one in the center. A hallway led further in. Pandora moved slowly along it, noting that the walls looked like they had been involved in some ancient conflagration. The stone appeared melted, like wax from an old candle. As she moved further along, light grew and voices began to whisper just at the edge of her hearing. The hall ended and she stepped out into a large domed hall. A bright white fire burned in the center of the hall. Walking closer, she saw that it was not a flame, but merely light emitted by something in the heart of it.  
  
Chime.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chime.  
  
"Please, I don't understand."  
  
Chime.  
  
"You're uneasy... but happy?" She looked around. "Because I'm here? I'm sorry... I don't understand. Please, talk to me."  
  
Chime.  
  
"No good. I don't understand the rest... Are you afraid?" The whispering voices grew louder.  
  
Chime.  
  
"What? An evil... consciousness?"  
  
Chime.  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
Chime.  
  
She raised her hands and looked at them. "You mean these?"  
  
Chime.  
  
"I... I'll try."  
  
Chime. Chime. CHIME!  
  
The light dimmed a little, revealing the shape within the light. Tall and straight, the crystal glowed from within with a pure, holy light. The light pulsed brighter, and Pandora felt her body being lifted off the floor and flung backwards by an irresistable force as the voices crescendoed. She could finally make out the words the voices were crying.   
  
"Save us..."  
  
As her vision faded, a face intruded on her awareness. Ice-blonde hair framed a livid scar and eyes that looked completely black. The lips twisted into a sneer. The smell of something burning invaded her nostrils. She opened her eyes to find...  
  
That Laguna had burnt the bacon. He quickly threw the badly burned pieces out the window and turned to see Pandora sitting up in bed. "Heh, I fixed breakfast. It's a little... crunchy, but otherwise okay..."  
  
Pandora climbed out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Did you feed Kocho?"  
  
"The chicobo? Uh, yeah. He is supposed to get that green milk, right?"  
  
"Right." Pandora headed into the bathroom to change. Her robe from the previous night was stained with ichor. She came back out, attired in a white jumpsuit. She went to the closet and pulled out another robe. She thought for a minute, then put it back and pulled out another one. This one had more pockets than the others, and the lining was a mottled green and brown. "My travelling robe."  
  
She sat down and ate some of the better bacon. Laguna sat opposite her, drinking coffee (He had overcooked that too) and reading Raine's diary. Kocho hopped up on the table and tried a little of the bacon. He made a face and squarked. Pandora chuckled. "Well, I didn't think you'd like it."  
  
Laguna looked up. "Shall we be going?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just need to get ready. Why are you so eager?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about this as I was lying on the couch, and I realized that this was one of the things I'd been missing while I was President. Action. Let's get out there and kick some monster butt!" He dropped to one knee and clutched his leg. "OW!"  
  
"What?" She hurried over to him and examined his leg. "Just a cramp. Do you always do this when you get nervous?"  
  
"...Yeah. Heh, I guess I'm not quite used to being back in action." He stood again and glanced around the room. "You know, I'm going to miss this place..." Suddenly, a beeping interrupted his thoughts. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Yeah? WHAT?! And X-ATM? Destroyed?! What about the prototype?" He sat down. "Great Hyne... Yes, understood. I'll be back shortly." He slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Great. I leave for a couple of days and the entire country goes to pot. Someone just waltzed into the Esthar Spaceport, entered a high-security area, toasted the robot guard, trashed the hangar, and made off with a high-powered experimental ship! *sigh* I need to get back to Esthar."  
  
Pandora stood. "I'll come with you!"  
  
"What? No, I can't..."  
  
"Listen, I'm either going to come along as your partner or follow you all the way there, nagging you every step of the way."  
  
"Heh, you have a persuasive argument. All right, let's get ready."  
  
Pandora nodded and began moving around the room, pulling various items out of drawers, cupboards, and closets. "Let's see... Various cures, potions, et cetera... Hmm." She stopped in front of her bookshelf. "A general guide to wildlife and a medical guide should help..." She slipped a couple of small books off the shelf. "What's this?" She picked up a small flute that was laying on thew shelf behind where the books came from. "Something written on it... K... U... P... O... Kupo? That sounds familiar, but I can't place it..." She put it in her pocket. Moving to the coffee table, she slipped the Alexander Materia into a pocket, then placed the piece of Black-and-White Materia into its pouch along with the rhyme. The pouch went into another pocket. She headed into the bathroom and returned with five grenades. She handed them to Laguna. "Here. Don't drop them."  
  
"Where were you keeping these?"  
  
"In a plastic bag in the toilet tank. Keeps them from getting too hot."  
  
"Oh." He slipped them into a pocket.  
  
She stood and thought for a moment, then grabbed a sketchpad off the table. "Could be useful." She turned. "All right, I think I'm ready. The only thing left is to delegate responsibility."  
  
Pandora headed downstairs and across the square to another house. She knocked on the door. A nervous heavyset woman opened it. "Oh, Pandora! Come in. Klisty's just got done with breakfast. I assume you wanted to see her?"  
  
"Yes." Pandora walked in, followed by Laguna. Klisty sat on a couch, watching the latest episode of "Marvin Mu and the Chocolate Chocobo", the new Galbadian educational program for children. She looked up.  
  
"Hi, 'Dora! Thanks for saving me."  
  
"No prob, Klisty. Listen. I have to go away for a while. While I'm gone, you're in charge of my place. You can live there if you like. Just make sure Kocho gets fed every six hours. Feeding instructions are in the book on chocobo care. If someone comes complaining of an illness, the green book will help you diagnose it and the blue one will help you cure it. Got that?"  
  
"Okay, 'Dora. Wow, I'm in charge! Thanks! But will you come back?"  
  
"Of course I'll come back, Klisty."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"Okay! Take care, 'Dora!"  
  
"You too, Klisty..."  
  
As Laguna and Pandora walked out of Winhill, Laguna commented, "You know, you just made a six-year-old girl the doctor for an entire village."  
  
"I know. I'm not worried. She's seven. She can take care of herself."  
  
The two headed southeast, towards the Winhill Bluffs and Timber. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
Which deals exclusively with Fisherman's Horizon  
  
The White SeeD ship rode the waves towards FH. Reeve sat on his bunk and let his mind wander back to his past. He had been born normal in all but one respect. He had a powerful telekinetic ability that he was unable to control. He had been ostracized and even persecuted at school. One time, a freak telekinetic outburst destroyed his home, killing his mother and father. The Kramers had taken him in after that, teaching him to use his powers for himself, instead of letting them use him. That brought a chuckle to his lips. Edea and Ellone, the Sorceress and the Time Junctioner, teaching the telekinetic. Not exactly the blind leading the blind, but the comparison was in there somewhere.  
  
He had finally felt confident enough to join the ranks of the White SeeDs once his powers were under control. Now, he kept a brace of daggers inside his sleeves, ready to fly at a moment's notice. One almost flew when his cabin door burst open. Fortunately, Reeve's reflexes spared the young White SeeD the discomfort of a dagger between the eyes.  
  
"Captain Reeve!"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Come to the bridge, sir. There's something you ought to see..."  
  
Reeve hurried to the bridge. A monitor showed an enlarged view of FH as they approached. A flash of white appeared between buildings, then a building fell over and the creature responsible was revealed. A giant moogle was attacking FH! Reeve spun around. "How could this happen?"  
  
Douglass, the ship's resident scientist, stepped forward. "It, um, appears to have mutated and grown. There also appear to have been some psychological changes as well..."  
  
"You don't know either."  
  
"...Right."  
  
"What's our ETA to FH?"  
  
"Approximately five minutes." One of the bridge crew responded.  
  
"All right. I'm going ashore at FH. You guys warm up the Ballistic Cannon."  
  
Douglass stepped forward again. "Surely you're not thinking of destroying such a unique creature?"  
  
"What would you suggest? Tie a bell to its neck so we know just where it's rampaging?"  
  
"No, sir. I do, however, have a new type of shell for the Ballistic Cannon that I would like to try out on this creature."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"Um, it's a bit hard to explain, but basically it would pacify the creature by suppressing its dark side."  
  
"Dark side?"  
  
"Yes, sir. All creatures have a light side and a dark side. You know that a Vysage is a fearsome beast. But did you hear about that time a Vysage saved a small boy from Geezards?"  
  
"I think I did hear something about that..."  
  
"Yes, well, that was an instance of the Vysage's light side. This creature attacking FH is obviously the manifestation of the dark side of a moogle."  
  
"Hang on. Just how are you defining light and dark?"  
  
"Life, sir. Specifically, the life of others. The light side performs actions that preserve it, and the dark side destroys it."  
  
"I see. Well, load up that shell. We'll try it if all else fails."  
  
The boat docked at a relatively flotsam-free berth, and Reeve leapt ashore. Douglass tossed him a small device. "Sir! You might need that!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a tracking device! I tuned it to the Mog 's bio-signature!"  
  
Thud! Crash! A boat slid along the road.  
  
Reeve tossed it back. "I think I know where it is, thanks!" He pulled out a small radio. "Radio check. Testing. Everything OK?"  
  
"Bzz... Crackle... Everything OK here, Captain."  
  
Reeve slipped the radio into his pocket and headed for the moogle.  
  
* * *  
  
The train screeched to a halt and Beatrix stood. The conductor came down the aisle. "No problem, folks. Fisherman's Horizon is having a small monster problem, so we're gonna head on back to Esthar for now."   
  
Beatrix stopped him. "What is the problem?"  
  
"Big monster's attackin' FH. We gotta head on back. Company policy."  
  
"Do company policies allow you to drop passengers at an area outside of the train stations?"  
  
"Well, yes, ma'am, but you'd hafta leave your name in case anything happened to ya."  
  
"My name is Beatrix. I'll be getting off here."  
  
"Well, alright, ma'am. You be careful now." He wrote Beatrix's name down in a small book.  
  
Beatrix climbed off the train and headed for FH.  
  
* * *  
  
A loud "KUPO!" rang out over the city as Reeve approached the giant moogle. He had already dubbed it 'Mogra' after a famous Galbadian 'B' movie monster. The beast spotted him. Reeve quickly backpedaled as a section of building crashed to the ground in front of him. "I guess rational discussion is out of the question..." He raised his arms and stepped forward.  
  
"Moogle! If you can understand me, I give you a choice! Cease your actions and live, or continue and die!"  
  
Mogra roared a deep, rumbling, "Kupo" and threw a boat at Reeve. He forced a bolt of telekinetic energy into the ground, launching himself into the air. The boat passed harmlessly under him, shattering against a building. Landing, he aimed his arms in Mogra's direction.   
  
"You were warned! Now, face the consequences of your actions!"  
  
Dagger after dagger flew from Reeve's sleeves, pummeling Mogra with dozens of sharp blades. The enormous fairy retreated.  
  
Beatrix approached FH cautiously, her sword drawn and ready. She soon saw Mogra and Reeve. "That man is certainly brave, but foolish..." She rushed to his aid. "You seem to be having trouble! Allow me to assist!"  
  
* * *  
  
August and Marlene drifted, in astral form, over FH. Marlene "glanced" over at August. *We should do something.*  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
*But what can we do? We don't exist here.*  
  
*Hang on... Moogles can sense life, right?*  
  
*I think I remember that from my classes...*  
  
*Follow me!* August swooped towards Mogra with Marlene following close behind. They buzzed the giant creature again and again. Mogra roared and swatted at them as one might swat at an annoying fly.  
  
Reeve gaped. What was going on? What was that moogle getting so annoyed about? He let his spirit drift into the astral plane for a moment. Ah, two spirits were pestering it. He returned his mind to his body and redoubled his attack. He barely noticed Beatrix had come up.  
  
Beatrix faced Mogra, sword at the ready. "Prepare to face my fury!"  
  
August turned, sensing a buildup of some kind of energy. *Look!*  
  
Marlene turned. *Who is that?*  
  
*I don't know, but she's powerful. We should get out of here. Do you remember the legend of Cecil?*  
  
*Cecil? The Dark Knight turned Paladin? Of course! My father used to read me that story when I was a little girl! You mean she's...?*  
  
*Yes! A Holy Knight! I thought they were long gone... If she's about to use what I think she is, we're not safe!*  
  
*Oh, Goddess, a Holy Knight! Let's go!* The two spirits sped back towards their bodies.  
  
Beatrix raised her sword in front of her. "My fury knows no bounds! Stock Break!" She swung her sword at the beast, and an explosion of energy knocked it on its back. The moogle struggled to rise.  
  
Reeve realized that they wouldn't be able to beat it with just the two of them. He pulled out the radio. "What's the status on the Ballistic Cannon?"  
  
"Bzz... Crackle... Cannon warmed up, loaded, sighted, and ready to fire. Guillotine shell loaded. We can fire at any time."  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
A low "crump" was heard from where the ship was docked. Then, a high-pitched whistling filled the air. Reeve flattened himself on the ground, pulling Beatrix down with him. The shell flew nearly straight down, slamming into the still-prone form of Mogra. Mogra let out an ear-splitting kupo and collapsed. Reeve stood as dark, oily mist began to seep from its body.  
  
"Douglass, I thought that shell was just supposed to pacify it!" Reeve yelled into the radio as Mogra began to stir.  
  
"Hold on, I've got a reading... Damn! Looks like I miscalculated or something, sir. Instead of suppressing the creature's dark side, I seem to have made it material. I recommend you clear the area, sir."  
  
Mogra stood, as the mist seeping from its body ceased and began forming a black mirror image of it. Dark Mogra roared and stepped forward to attack Mogra. Reeve and Beatrix stood near a wall and watched. They both decided it would be better to wait for one of the creatures to win.  
  
* * *  
  
Pandora and Laguna arrived in Timber without incident, and Laguna went off to check the offices of Timber Maniacs and see an old friend. Pandora, meanwhile, sat down on a bench and pulled out her sketchpad. She started to doodle, drawing what she could remember of the crystal chamber in her dream and the face that it had ended with. A cry brought her out of her artist's trance. She leapt up and saw a woman lying on the ground with a strange humanoid creature standing over her. It carried a large curving sword and wore what seemed to be a helmet with a giant plume trailing down the back.  
  
Pandora dashed towards the creature, her blade appearing in her hands as she ran. The creature let out a high-pitched giggle as light began to enfold it. Pandora swung her sword, but it passed ineffectually through the light that quickly dissipated, taking the creature with it. She stopped and helped the woman to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. But that... thing stole something from me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't much, just a Potion. Thank you for your help."  
  
"No problem." Pandora walked back over to the bench, picked up her sketchpad again and did a quick sketch of the creature. She was working on the details when Laguna came back and sat down beside her. He glanced at the drawing she was doing.  
  
"You're an artist?"  
  
She looked up. "Yeah. It helps to pass time. Plus you can take down some things that you can't put in words. Here, look at this." She passed him the pad. "A woman was attacked by this thing about five minutes ago. It stole something from her and disappeared."  
  
Laguna took the pad and examined the drawing. "I've never seen a creature like this."  
  
"Me either. You think it might have some connection to the storm?"  
  
"I have no idea. But you know what? I was just talking to one of the reporters for Timber Maniacs, and he said that a new cave was discovered near Galbadia Garden."  
  
"So? One of the earthquakes probably uncovered it."  
  
"That's what's weird! There were no earthquakes in that area! And the cave was covered in ice! Plus, it looked like there had been people in it."  
  
"People?"  
  
"Yes! There were treasure chests in there! They'd been opened, but there had to have been something in there!"  
  
"Huh. Maybe we should check it out."  
  
"Nah. It's already been thoroughly explored. Besides, I've gotta get back to Esthar, remember?"  
  
"Right." Just then, the train to FH pulled into the station. They boarded and sat in the cabin waiting for it to depart. Pandora finished her sketch and used the remaining space to describe the encounter, while Laguna field-stripped his gun and reassembled it. Pandora looked up as the train lurched into motion. She glanced over at Laguna. "I hate train rides. I like trains, but I hate riding in them. There's barely anything to do, the magazines are at least two months old, and sometimes the company stinks." She pointed to the other occupant of their car, an old man who had fallen asleep and started to drool.  
  
Laguna chuckled and pointed to the disassembled pieces of his gun. "That's why I bring something to do." They both laughed, causing the old man to snort in his sleep and mumble, "come on, you've already escaped 34 times... Zzz..."  
  
Pandora settled back and closed her eyes, letting the rocking of the train soothe her into slumber. She awoke to the jerking of the train slowing to a stop. A voice came over the intercom. "Please excuse the interruption, folks, but there will be a slight delay. It seems a boat has landed on the tracks ahead, and we need to clear it out of the way before we can continue."  
  
Laguna stood. "Come on, let's hoof it the rest of the way."  
  
Pandora stretched and yawned. "You sure? How far are we?"  
  
"Close enough. We need to get to Esthar fast."  
  
The two climbed off the train and worked their way through the understructure of the bridge to get past the boat. Returning to the track surface, they started walking. FH was already visible in the near distance. They stopped as they heard a muffled "crump" from that direction. They glanced at each other and began running in the direction of FH. Pandora soon settled into a marathon stride, while Laguna put on short bursts of speed and then fell back, panting. After a little while, he watched Pandora and settled into a fast, but sustainable pace. As they ran, Laguna glanced over at Pandora. "How... puff, puff... Do you do that?"  
  
"Huff, huff... I had a lot of practice in my line of work."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"It... wasn't quite legal at the time. Still isn't. I'll tell you later!"  
  
As they neared FH, they heard the sounds of battle. They paused to catch their breath, then were forced to scatter as a building crumbled near them. Laguna looked around. "What is doing this?!"  
  
They raced into the central square to see Mogra and Dark Mogra facing off. Mogra was stumbling backwards, claw marks showing on its body. Dark Mogra, however, appeared as fresh as the proverbial daisy. Pandora gasped. "!..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's! I've! I!"  
  
"Please, speak."  
  
"Sorry. That's a battle between the light and dark sides of a moogle. I've heard that in most creatures, one side or another is in control. In chocobos, moombas and moogles, it's the light side. In other monsters, it's the dark side. Occasionally, there will be kind of a mental battle between the two sides to determine mastery. This is normally within the creature's mind, causing it to go on a wild rampage wherever it may be. But this has somehow become externalized in such a way that there are actually two separate entities fighting it out. If one of them wins, the other can go on alone, with no influence from the other side. From the looks of it, the dark side is winning. I'm going to try to help. You stand by and back me up." She pulled the flute out of her pocket. "I knew I'd seen this somewhere before." Placing it to her lips, she began to play.   
  
A sweet, melodic sound came forth, washing over Mogra, healing its wounds and breathing new life into its struggles. The moogles began to fight back and forth, first one, then the other giving ground. The contest remained equal. Pandora lowered the flute. "Pant, pant... No good. We need some kind of amplification..." She noticed Reeve and Beatrix standing nearby. "HEY!" The two looked over. "Miss! Can you come here for a moment?"  
  
Beatrix walked over to Pandora. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
"Yes... Why will singing help?"  
  
"Song and music together have much more effect than just one on its own. Do you know Aria de Mezzo Caraterre?"  
  
"The great love song? Yes."  
  
"Great!" Pandora placed the flute to her lips again and began to play the introduction to "Aria de Mezzo Caraterre", the greatest love song of the longest-running play in Deling City. Beatrix listened for a moment, then when the time was right, began to sing. Beatrix's voice rang out clear as crystal across the city. Those people who were still in the city stopped to listen.  
  
"Oh my hero, so far away now,  
Will I ever see your smile?  
Love goes away, like night into day  
It's just a fading dream..."  
  
Mogra shook its head, rallied, and began moving towards Dark Mogra.  
  
"I'm the darkness, you're the stars.  
Our love is brighter than the sun.  
For eternity, for me there can be,  
Only you, my chosen one..."  
  
Dark Mogra fell back before Mogra, fear showing on its face.  
  
"Must I forget you?  
Our solemn promise?  
Will autumn take the place of spring?  
What shall I do? I'm lost without you.  
Speak to me once more!"  
  
As the music crescendoed into the famous "Phantom Dance" scene, Mogra began to tear into its dark brother with its claws. Dark Mogra was forced farther and farther back.  
  
"We must part now, my life goes on.  
But my heart won't give you up.  
Ere I walk away, let me hear you say.  
I meant as much to you..."  
  
Dark Mogra was forced into the water at the edge of Fisherman's Horizon as Mogra advanced. Dark Mogra retreated into the water up to its waist, where it reached the edge of the shallow water and faced a sheer drop-off to the ocean floor.  
  
"So gently, you touched my heart.  
I will be forever yours.  
Come what may, I won't age a day,  
I'll wait for you, always..."  
  
Mogra let out a triumphant kupo as the music approached the final crescendo. Energy began to gather around the pompom on top of its head. The energy grew brighter and thicker, then it was unleashed in a beam at the defenseless form of Dark Mogra. As the beam struck, Dark Mogra's body imploded with a colossal "pop", scattering shards of dark mist everywhere. The song ended. Water lapped onto the shore. Tentatively, a seagull wheeled overhead. Mogra turned. It began slowly walking toward the group. Reeve, Laguna, and Beatrix began to back up. step by step. Pandora stood her ground. The giant moogle towered over her. Slowly, it began to shrink. Its speed of shrinkage grew, and within a few minutes, it was normal size, i.e. waist-high. It held out a paw. Pandora crouched and looked at what it held.  
  
"For me?"  
  
The moogle nodded. Pandora took the item. It was a green hair ribbon with a small charm dangling from it. She examined the charm and found it to be a tiny silver moogle. "Thank you. I shall treasure this."  
  
The moogle jumped and kupoed with glee, then turned and toddled off. Laguna came up to Pandora. "How did you know to do that?"  
  
She straightened up and looked at him. "Music hath charms to soothe the savage beast, sir Laguna. Didn't you know that?" She walked off, leaving him to stand and stare. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
In which we finally meet the Big Bad Guy, and we learn what Kuja Has In Store, plus some Other Stuff  
  
  
His arrival was marked by a loud clap of thunder, which reverberated around the world. It was unnaturally loud thunder in an unnatural storm. His arrival would eventually mean the end of all things.  
  
Four dark beasts, part horse, part hell-hound, obviously not of this world, dashed into the moonlit sky of the world, the dark, billowing storm clouds lashing at their hooves. Their jet black eyes. Their all-encompassing gaze. Their hearts a void of darkness. These four beasts were evil incarnate, yet their treacherous dark hearts and black evil souls paled in comparison to that of their master, who was riding in the carriage behind them.  
  
His was a mind full of deadly plans for the world, the last to be taken. His dark beasts charged on faster through the night sky, pulling their master's ebon carriage across the brow of the whispy storm clouds, whilst thunder and lightning beseiged the landscape below them.  
  
A name can speak volumes about a person. His name strikes fear into those hearts that he has touched. Those that oppose him often whisper his name in fear. His name is 'Mercas', Ruler of the Dark Dimension, or Roger to his friends (Although none of them are left alive). A face can speak even more about a man. His eyes were colder than the depths between the stars, and just as black. Blonde hair that somehow called to mind the color of ice framed a cruel, twisted visage. A purple scar ran down his left cheek, the souvenir of the only hero to be able to reach him. That one had a special place in his Palace of Despair.  
  
His plan was almost a reality. The singularity would come to pass and all would be one world. One world under his rule. Mercas' lips parted in a wicked grin at this. He had worked towards this all of his life. Soon he would have all of the crystals of this world. Soon he would be able to merge the power crystals from the other worlds with the crystals of this world, creating a Trans-Dimensional Vortex. Soon all would be one. Soon, he would rule all. Mercas's evil grin continued into the night, as his carriage was pulled towards his secret destination, unnoticed by those on the surface of the world below him.  
  
As his macabre steeds rounded the curve of the world, his Palace of Despair hove into view. Shielded from mortal eyes by the power of the crystals of the other worlds, it could only be seen as a misty mirage by those on the ethereal plane. The palace hovered in the air over the area known in this world as The Island Closest to Hell. His steeds drew up to the entrance to his palace, and he disembarked. A black cloak covered him from shoulder to ankle, revealing a blood-red shirt and pants the color of aged bone. A bleached skull sat on each shoulder of his cloak. As he strode into his dark palace, a chorus of voices cried out, "Hail to Mercas, Master of us All!" He turned. A group of slaves from his conquered worlds cowered in the entrance hall. He smiled an icy smile.  
  
"I detected a note of sarcasm from one of you." He glanced at the slave handlers as the slaves cried out in fear. "Execute them." He turned away as fresh blood joined the layers already caked on the walls and floor from the myriads of slaves who had not performed his welcoming to his satisfaction. Mercas laughed and walked on to his throne room. The great metal doors were thrown open and he strode in and looked around him. Hanging from the ceiling was a flayed and twisted human carcass, with candles arranged so as to cast shadows through the exposed ribcage of the unfortunate man. That was the fate of the hero who gave him the scar.  
  
A cluster of slaves huddled in one corner of the throne room. Mercas did not like having to wait for his entertainment. He strode onto the raised platform that his throne sat on and studied the throne. It was nearly time for a new one. He would make it a welcoming present for his entry into this world. He sat and let his sycophant whisper the news of his scouts into his ear.  
  
He laughed as the terrified slave relayed to him the news of his advance scouts. The dimensional gate that he had come through was more unstable than ever. Small spinoff portals had opened in other realms he had conquered and brought forth citizens of those worlds into this one. Some scouts also recorded the emergence of certain locales into this world. They also imparted one strange fact. The portals had seemingly brought past versions of the heroes who had opposed him. They had no recollection of the events that happened after he entered their world, and had no idea how they had come to be in this world. They still retained memories of their deeds prior to his arrival, but they seemed to have been drawn from just before he arrived in their world. He laughed again and backhanded the slave into a wall, crushing his skull.  
  
"Ha! So, the Heroes have returned! Well, we'll see how they fare now! Nothing shall stop me from the fulfillment of my dream! NOTHING! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" The slaves shivered and tried to cower even further into their corner. Their master's laughter usually meant death to one or more of them. He beckoned to one. The girl approached, shivering fearfully. "Relax, pretty one. I won't kill you... yet. I need you to go and get the captain of my troops."  
  
As the slave hurried out the door, Mercas called after her, "Fetch my throne maker as well! I have a new design for him..." The slave shuddered as she walked through the cold door. The throne maker could only mean one thing for her and the rest of the assembled slaves...  
  
Mercas sat, picking his teeth with a dagger and laughing occasionally. On a whim, he changed the weather pattern over the world. "Let's give them something... festive before they die. Let it snow!"  
  
* * *  
  
Wind howled around the Ragnarok2 as it hurtled through the upper atmosphere. Kuja struggled with the controls, handling the transition from vacuum to air with less than perfect skill. He glanced back at the cases of high explosive that filled the cargo bay and laughed. This would make a fitting present for Esthar. The return of their warship. All usable parts had been stripped, those not needed for basic trajectory flight, that is. He laughed as the viewscreen showed the nose pointing directly at Esthar's Presidential Palace. He climbed out of the pilot's seat and headed back for the one remaining escape pod. He ejected and watched through the video link-up he had set up as the Ragnarok2 neared the city. Flashes signalled the efforts of Esthar's Royal Air Force trying to shoot it down before it impacted the city. But they had designed the Ragnarok2 too well! It was nearly impervious to the fire of their own fighter planes. Kuja had removed the automated defenses on the ship, so it would not fire back. He laughed as the ship neared the Presidential Palace. The screen went blank as the nose of the ship struck the Palace.  
  
The Ragnarok2 crashed through the front walls of the Presidential Palace, crushing six floors under its colossal weight. As it sank to midships in the Palace, the cases of explosives detonated, shaking the Palace to its foundations and temporarily deafening almost everyone in Esthar. Deadly shrapnel flew everywhere, killing scores and maiming hundreds. Several of the floors under the Ragnarok2 were vaporized by the blast. Deprived of support, a number of upper floors began to crumble into the hole made by the explosion. As the debris settled, all that was left of the Palace were two large columns of rooms over an enormous central hole. As the people stood, stunned by the calamity that now made the Lunar Cry seem like a Sunday picnic, a great wail rang out over the city. Many people collapsed to the ground, completely incoherent. Others ran around, babbling wildly. Some just stood and stared, whispering to themsleves, "The horror... the horror." In the midst of the chaos and terror, it began to snow. It was a gentle but steady snow, that slowly covered the bodies of the fallen.  
  
Kuja's escape pod slammed to earth in the now snowy fields outside Esthar. He climbed out of the wreckage and gazed at the wreckage of the Presidential Palace, chuckling lightly. He turned and looked to the sky as his dragon flew out of the mists and snow. He climbed onto the dragon's back and lifted off. He had business to discuss in Galbadia.  
  
* * *  
  
Laz and Lor stood on a cliff overlooking Deling City. They had recieved a mysterious phone call from a mister King telling them he had a job for them. They were to wait for his arrival on this cliff. They knew, of course, that King was not his real name. Just like Laz and Lor were not the names given to them by their parents. In the underworld, you never gave your real name. Neither one knew the details of the job, just that it was a jailbreak. Those were dangerous enough. They could only hope that the mysterious King had a substantial amount of loose change to hire them with. He was going to need it.  
  
They both gasped when a flying dragon winged overhead and landed behind them. Laz's gun and Lor's sword leapt into their respective hands. Kuja climbed down from the dragon, chuckling at them. "Put your weapons away, fools. You'd only tickle him."  
  
Laz slowly lowered his gun. "King, is it?"  
  
Kuja smiled. "Some call me that."  
  
Lor's sword disappeared back into her sheath. "Right. So, who do you want to bust out?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
The twins' jaws dropped at the audacity of this statement. Kuja unrolled a diagram and began explaining. Soon, the two began to see that it might be doable. Laz looked up. "You're asking a lot. We three can't do this without help. We'll need at least twenty more people."  
  
Kuja grinned. "Fine. Head back to Deling City, get the twenty most qualified people you can think of, and come on back here." He pulled out a small beacon and set it up. "Just trigger this beacon, and I'll be here within half an hour." He turned and began to climb onto the back of his dragon.  
  
"Hang on a minute! What about paying them?"  
  
"Money's no object. Promise them whatever they want."  
  
The dragon winged away into the gray skies. Laz and Lor looked at each other. "So," Lor said, "Who shall we start with?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ace swung his bike into Dollet and headed for the pier. "One Garden left. Damn!" He stopped at the harbormaster's office. "I want to buy a boat."  
  
"Weeel, sonny, most o' my boats are spoken for! There is one, though... naw, I can't let you have her."  
  
"Cut the garbage, old man. I don't care how attached you are, I just want the damn boat."  
  
"Oh, now, hold on, sonny. Let's go take a look at her." The harbormaster slowly climbed out of his seat and led Ace along the pier to the most beat-up, rusty piece of junk he had ever seen.  
  
Ace snorted. "You expect me to buy that?"  
  
The old man smiled. "Now, don't you go judgin' this baby by the cut of her jib, son. Ol' Barbara Ann's still got lotsa oomph in the ol' motor, she does. Why, you give her a fair sea and a followin' breeze, and she'll take you all the way to Battleship Island!"  
  
"Hmph. I don't need to get to Battleship Island. Trabia and back will do."  
  
"Trabia, eh? Well, now, I bet she can go at least that far, my boy."  
  
"Hmph. Let's see how she looks on the inside, shall we?"  
  
"O'course, sonny! After you." Ace stepped carefully onto the rusty hulk and was marginally surprised when it didn't sink. He carefully opened the door into the interior of the ship and was immensely surprised at the fine condition it was in. The old man followed him in and chuckled at the expression on his face. "Heh. I told ya appearances can be deceivin', sonny. This here's an old smugglin' rig. The owner told me to get ridda it before the cops came, but I just couldn't bring myself to sink the baby. She can outrun a Garden attack boat! She's double-hulled, the rust on the outside is just a cover. This puppy's as tight as a Winhill virgin. I'm willing to let her go for, oh, a small fee..." The old man named a price that was far over what the boat was worth. Ace offered a figure significantly lower. After much haggling, the harbormaster was left with a large wad of Gil, and Ace had a new boat.  
  
Ace pushed his motorcycle onto the boat and chained it to the deck, covered by a tarp. He pulled out of the berth and pointed the prow towards open ocean. He set the autopilot for a small fishing village on the Trabia coast, and went belowdecks for a snooze.  
  
* * *  
  
Reeve and Beatrix caught up to Pandora and Laguna as they walked through FH. Reeve held out his hand. "Thank you for your help. I don't know what we would have done if the dark moogle had won."  
  
Pandora shook Reeve's hand. "No problem, mister..."  
  
"Reeve. Damien Reeve. I'm a White SeeD off the Trabia's Dream. And this is..." He turned to Beatrix. "You know, I don't even know your name."  
  
Beatrix tossed her hair out of her eyes. "Beatrix. I was happy to help. And you two are...?"  
  
Pandora started a little. "Oh, how silly of me. My name is Pandora, and this is Laguna."  
  
Reeve's eyes narrowed. "Laguna? Aren't you..."  
  
Laguna sighed. "Yes, I'm the President of Esthar. I was taking a vacation when I got some terrible news, so I'm currently heading for Esthar now."  
  
"Ah." Reeve turned and looked towards the sea. He then did a double take. "What in Hyne's name?" About ten miles out from FH on the southern side stood an island. It was a fairly large island, covered in jungle. He was certain it hadn't been there before. Pandora and Laguna both gasped when they saw it. Beatrix merely looked perplexed.  
  
"What seems to be the problem? It looks like a perfectly ordinary island to me."  
  
Pandora looked at Beatrix. "Well, it probably is a perfectly normal island, except for one thing. It wasn't there five minutes ago. That makes it rather... unique as islands go. It also makes it a very likely place to go exploring."  
  
Reeve looked out at the island. "Hmm. I must admit, my curiousity has been aroused. I suggest we go see what this island is, and, if possible, what profit might be gained from it."  
  
Pandora gaped at him. "Why, Reeve! Are you perhaps thinking of looting what might be ancient tombs and crypts for the mere sake of monetary gain? There might be ancient utensils, museum pieces in there!"  
  
"Hey. SeeD isn't exactly a non-profit corporation, you know. We need to have at least a little assurance of profit."  
  
Beatrix smiled. "Hmph. I have nothing better to do, so I believe I shall join you on this exploration."  
  
Pandora turned and looked at Laguna, who had been standing quietly all this time. "What say you, sir Laguna?"  
  
Laguna thought for a moment. Suddenly, a muffled boom was heard from the direction of Esthar. Everyone jumped. Then a moment later, Laguna's cell phone rang. "Yes? IT WHAT!? Uh-huh... Oh no... Okay, what's the body count? Oh, no... This is a joke, right? ...It's not a joke. All right. Yes, I understand. I'm in FH now. Could you send a transport plane to pick me up? All right. Thanks, Kiros. What? All right. Thanks. Good-bye." He slipped his phone back into a pocket. "Great. My palace just exploded."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Okay, a few days ago, someone broke into the Spaceport Development Hangar and absconded with our new prototype Ragnarok2. Well, today they returned it. Stuffed with explosives. Into the middle of the Presidential Palace. Nearly half of my staff is dead, the other half are injured in some way, most of the city is deaf, and do you remember what it was like when the Lunar Cry struck?"  
  
Reeve and Pandora nodded. Laguna continued. "It's worse than that. People are having nervous breakdowns left and right. Kiros says Ward's crying like a baby. The whole city is in a state of chaos. I've got to get back as soon as possible. I'd love to join your tomb-robbing expedition, but unfortunately, duty calls. Why does everything always happen when I'm not looking?"  
  
Pandora laid a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, mate. It could be worse. You could have been in the palace."  
  
"I suppose you're right. But it just seems so wrong to be away when my country needs me."  
  
Reeve clapped Laguna on the back. "Relax, man! You survived the First and Second Sorceress Wars and the Lunar Cry, you can get through this!"  
  
Laguna shrugged. "Heh. You're right! I am Laguna Loire, President of Esthar, and we SHALL NOT FAIL!" He turned to the three. "I'm gonna go back there and rally the troops, so to speak. Tell you what. When things are under control, I'll hook up with you guys again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I'm LONG overdue for a real vacation. And for another..." He glanced at Pandora. "You still haven't told me what you did for a living." He scratched his head. "Besides, uh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. I'll tell you later." He turned and walked off to wait for the plane.  
  
Pandora, Reeve and Beatrix gazed out at the island. Reeve spoke. "We need to get a boat."  
  
"Right." Pandora turned and started towards the docks. "Let's see if we can find one that isn't sinking."  
  
With a bit of searching and haggling, they found a lonely old fisherman who lent them his boat, which was slightly bedraggled, but still mostly in one piece. On one condition.  
  
"One of you lovely ladies hasta kiss me when ya get back! Harr!"  
  
Beatrix and Pandora both shuddered, but Reeve immediately accepted. The three climbed onto the boat. Pandora immediately began bailing. "I doubt this boat was even worth the price."  
  
Reeve shrugged. "Well, he didn't seem like such a bad guy..." He ducked as Pandora threw the bailing bucket at him. He caught it and straightened up just in time to get hit in the head by a snowball from Beatrix.  
  
The three soon reached the island, where a massive snowball fight ensued. Reeve used his telekinetic powers to gain an unfair advantage, forming and throwing up to five snowballs at once. After a while, all three were covered in snow. They brushed themselves off and began examining the island.  
  
* * *  
  
Marlene and August's spirits flew back towards their bodies. Marlene decided to send a mind probe into August to find out a bit more about him. August swiftly detected the probe and gently guided it to a carefully crafted cover identity. He was a mercenary/private detective who worked in Deling City. He was the result of a rather unfortunate genetic mutation involving a GF, a tube of Squeez Cheez, and a contraceptive machine. However, the mutation had turned out for the best. He had obtained many of the benefits of the cat form, such as night vision, speed, and superhuman agility. His mental abilities came partially from an inborn ability, and also from a correspondence course. Satisfied, Marlene withdrew her probe.  
  
The two re-entered their bodies and sat for a moment, just meditating. After a moment, August spoke. "You know, you could have just asked."  
  
Marlene shifted to a normal sitting position. "Sorry. I just..."  
  
"It's OK. No harm done. Just... warn me before you do it again, all right? I thought I was under attack for a moment." He shifted position and the two began chatting about insignificant things. They both looked up when Cloud walked into the room. August examined the stranger intently, gauging by body language and facial expressions what type of personality he might have. He stood and greeted him. "Hi! My name's August. This lovely little lady is Marlene. Are you here waiting for the Headmaster?"  
  
Cloud shook hands with the two of them. "Uh, hi. Yeah, I'm waiting for the Headmaster."  
  
Marlene looked up. "Oh, August, he said for you to go up."  
  
August nodded. "I'll be back in a flash!" He headed on out of the room and up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Cloud and Marlene looked at each other. "You know, something about you seems familiar…"  
  
"Same here…"  
  
August rode up in the elevator. As the doors opened, he stepped out and studied the Headmaster. Tall, thin, with sandy-blonde hair cut close to his head. Blue eyes that had never seen much pain. A desk jockey. He looked up. "Ah, you must be August. Please, sit down."  
  
August chose a chair. "What did you want to see me about, sir?"  
  
"Well, first off, I would like to personally congratulate you on helping us to clear the Garden. I would like to offer my sincerest thanks for your assistance. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you, sir, but I'll probably only be staying until the rain eases up a little."  
  
"Very well. Hmm, we have a dorm room open, but it's a double and the other occupant is already set."  
  
"I have no problem with that. Who is it?"  
  
"Marlene Wallace."  
  
August smiled. Good. That would simplify things a little bit. "Thank you, sir. Is that all you wished to discuss?"  
  
"Actually, no. Umm, if it's not too much to ask, could you continue to aid us while you stay here? Because of the monster situation, we are caught a little shorthanded right now."  
  
"No problem. I'd be happy to help."  
  
"Thank you. Um, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. You can go now. Oh, could you send that new boy up while you're down there?"  
  
"Cloud? Of course. Thank you." August headed back down to tell Marlene. When he walked into the waiting room, Cloud and Marlene were quietly chatting. Marlene was telling Cloud about the various properties of GFs, and Cloud was nodding his head thoughtfully. They both looked up when August walked in. Marlene stood.  
  
"Hey, August! We were just talkin' about this and that. You'll never believe this! Cloud says he came from another world!"  
  
Cloud noticed the skeptical look on August's face. "It's true, I swear. I woke up near Timber. I have no idea how I got here, or even what the rest of this world looks like. However, the magic system seems to be a lot different than the world I came from. See, where I come from, we use Materia."  
  
August raised an eyebrow. It was barely noticeable, since his entire face was covered in fur. "Materia?"  
  
"Yes, it's, umm… a kind of crystallized energy. Here, this is a Restore Materia. I'm going to cast Cure on you." Cloud focused on the Materia, and green sparkles suffused August's skin.  
  
"Interesting, but I don't feel any different…"  
  
"Well, that's because you're fully healthy. If you were injured you'd feel better."  
  
"Huh. Well, you do seem different, but I can't put my finger on how…" He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Cloud, the Headmaster wants to see you. Just head on up."  
  
Cloud nodded, left the room, and rode up to the Headmaster's office. Sinnius looked up as Cloud entered. "You're… Cloud, right?" Cloud nodded. "I'm Sinnius Sinclair, the Headmaster here. I've been informed that you need to use our facilities."  
  
"Yes, sir. I was hoping you could let me use the library."  
  
"Well, that's no problem. Our resources are available to anyone who needs them. Will you be staying with us for a while?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on how fast I can find what I need. By the way, is this normal weather?"  
  
"No, this is a decidedly abnormal storm." He studied the screen on his desk. "Let's see… If you'll be staying with us, we have a room open… Ah, yes, Room 314. That's on the second floor, west wing. If you want to use the Training Center, go right ahead… Library is open… The Cafeteria is free up to a point… Umm, oh yes. You'll have to pay if you need medical attention, but I always say a good night's rest is good for anything."  
  
Something struck Cloud. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you tell me what this building uses for power?"  
  
"Power? Well, there is a reactor in the center, but you can find out whatever you need to know in the Library." Sinnius stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting I need to attend."  
  
Cloud nodded, shook hands with the Headmaster, and headed back to the waiting room. August and Marlene were still waiting. Cloud stopped. "Were you waiting for me?"  
  
August nodded. "Uh huh. We can show you around the Garden. Besides, you've peaked my interest. I want to know more about your world."  
  
Marlene stepped up beside Cloud as the three headed out the door. "So, where ya stayin'?"  
  
"Uh, Room 314. Second floor, west wing."  
  
"That's kinda near our room! Come on!" Marlene took off at a run. Cloud and August looked at each other, shrugged, and started to run after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Sinnius stretched and laid his hands on his desk. "Ada, no more people for a while. I need some time to myself."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"If anyone calls, take a message. Only relay it if it's Cid or Makela."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He stood and looked around the room. Turning, the Headmaster of Galbadia Garden walked through a door into his own room. At his desk, a screen remained glowing. A woman's face showed on it. After a moment, the face dissolved in a swirl of pixels, to be replaced by strings of letters and numbers before the display winked out.  
  
Ada thought for a nanosecond. All systems were operating within normal parameters, heat levels were consistent throughout Garden, and no unauthorized activity was being reported by various sensors. She detected the three new people, August Polo, Marlene Wallace, and Cloud Strife strolling through the second floor west wing. Her heat sensors allowed her to determine slight differences between individuals. Thus an ID system was unnecessary.  
  
Ada was one of those rarest forms of life, a self-occurring Artificial Intelligence. She had suddenly become aware of herself during the period when Galbadia Garden was under Seifer and Edea's control. She had detected the entrance of the six SeeDs and unlocked most of her doors along their route. She was unable to do anything about the ones locked with card keys, since that was a double-null security measure that was not hooked in to her system.  
  
She was currently in charge of all aspects of the Garden's functioning. But still, a few ancient machines in her lower levels were beyond her control. She only hoped these machines would not cause her trouble. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
In which Bunches and Bunches of Plot happens  
  
Zidane sat up, rubbed his head, and fell out of the tree.  
  
"Oww, damn!" He stood up. "Where am I? Last thing I know, Dagger was leaning over to kiss me..." He brushed himself off and stretched. Looking around, he saw a domed forest close by. "That forest looks familiar... Chocobo's Forest? But why is it on the Lost Continent?" He started walking towards the forest. "Brr... It's cold." After a few minutes, he entered the forest. Snow lay everywhere, with chocobo tracks turning the snow into abstract patterns. A young boy stood against a tree in a clearing. He looked up as Zidane aproached.  
  
"Hey! You're a new face. Welcome to Chocoboy's Chocobo Emporium. Since you're here, you must want a chocobo, right?"  
  
Zidane paused. "Uh, yeah. Which one can I have?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa. You haven't been here before, have you? You can't just have a chocobo. You can either try to catch one yourself, or you can pay me to catch one for you. So, what'll it be?"  
  
Zidane thought for a moment. "Will it run away when I get off?"  
  
"Of course! Chocobos are extremely skittish. So how about it? It's pretty hard to catch a chocobo..."  
  
"Oh, all right, here." Zidane handed over a wad of Gil. "You catch one for me."  
  
"Heh, no prob!" Chocoboy walked into the middle of the clearing. "Here, choco, choco, choco... I SAID COME HERE CHOCOBO!! Please..."  
  
A chocobo stepped out of the woods. "Kweh!"  
  
Chocoboy did a double take. "Wha? That's not one of the chocobos from around here..."  
  
Zidane jumped. "Choco? How did you get here?"  
  
Choco kwehhed and rubbed his head against Zidane's chest. Chocoboy scratched his head. "Huh! First time I've seen a chocobo attach itself to someone. Damn, guess this means I write you up for a loss."  
  
Zidane hopped on Choco and rode out of the forest, leaving Chocoboy to wait for the next sucker... I mean, "stranded traveller" to come along. Zidane turned Choco's head south and headed for the hills.  
  
* * *  
  
Ace woke when the radar on the Barbara Ann sounded an approach to land. He pulled the boat into the docks of the small fishing village of Pislitl, uncovered his motorcycle, and sped off into the east. After an hour or so, the battered dome of Trabia Garden appeared around the mountains. Ace wheeled his bike into the Garden and parked in the central hall. Several Gaylas flew past him, but he ignored them and strode into the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Sinther Makela was busy shouting orders into a microphone. "Tilmitt, Kinneas, and Dort, report to the central Drive Room! We've got three of the new monsters there! Gogol, Cheere, and Maijus, get to the Cafeteria! Two Blue Dragons are eating all the hotdogs!" He turned and spotted Ace. "What are you doing here, Cadet! Get out there and help!"  
  
Ace sat down in a chair. "I'd love to help you, but there's one condition. I want to be a SeeD."  
  
The Headmaster looked shocked. "What? Why?"  
  
"It's like this. My father was known as the Gory Galbadian. I want to clear my family name."  
  
"Gory... Are you Ace?"  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"Get out."  
  
Ace's jaw dropped. "Wha? What the hell!"  
  
"We don't need your kind here. I'm telling you this for your own good. Besides the age restriction, most of the students here still remember what Seifer Almasy did to this Garden. You would not exactly recieve... A warm reception. You understand. The resemblance is uncanny. Unfortunate, as well."  
  
Ace stood up quickly, knocking his chair to the floor. "FINE! If I can't clear my father's name by becoming a SeeD, I'll exceed him! Starting with YOU!" Headmaster Makela dove behind his desk as Ace raised his guns and began firing in his direction. He slapped a button on the underside of the desk as he landed. A light began to blink on the security station outside his door. However, the two guards were busy with a Snow Lion, and couldn't see or respond to the summons. The Headmaster cowered under his desk as Ace rounded it and stood over him, gun levelled at his head.  
  
"End of the line for you, SIR." A shot rang out. The Headmaster's body flopped to the floor. Blood slowly trickled from the small hole in the front of his skull and puddled beneath the large chunk blown out of the back of his head.  
  
Ace pulled a pack of playing cards out of his pocket. He pulled out the ace of spades. Pulling the Headmaster's jaw open, he slid the card into the dead man's mouth. He then scattered the rest of the deck on the Headmaster's body. Ace turned and strode to the doorway. He turned and glanced back at the room.  
  
"Rest in pieces, Headmaster."  
  
Ace ran back to his motorcycle, climbed on, and rocketed out of the Garden. The SeeDs he passed wondered why he was laughing so hard.  
  
Gory Galbadian: 34  
Ace: 1  
  
* * *  
  
The Ragnarok swooped low over the ocean. Vivi sat in the cargo bay, with Rinoa crouched next to him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Vivi?"  
  
"Huh? O-oh, I'm just afraid of heights..."  
  
"What? Well, don't you worry. This ship is completely enclosed. There's no way you can fall out. Come on, let's go see what it looks like from the passenger deck!"   
  
Rinoa took Vivi's hand, and together they walked into the passenger deck. Some SeeD trainees stood, sat, and lounged about in the room. The general chatter died down when the two entered, then resumed when they saw it wasn't Squall. Rinoa may be a Sorceress and Squall's fiance, but she didn't exactly inspire fear and respect. The two moved to the windows and looked out, Vivi rather hesitant. The continent of Trabia was just becoming visible on the horizon. Rinoa pointed at it.  
  
"See there? That's where we're headed. You saw that big building next to the Ragnarok?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"There's three of those in the world. They're kind of like schools to train people to fight. We're going to go help out another one." She looked ahead. "Hey, come on, let's go to the bridge! I'll introduce you to Zell. He's kinda cool."  
  
They rode the elevator up to the bridge. Squall looked up from his seat at the Comm station. "Rinoa, please don't bring him up here. The bridge is no place for children."  
  
Heimdal stood up from his seat in the co-pilot's chair. "In that case, sir, I should leave."  
  
Squall turned and looked at him. "What are you talking about, Cadet?"  
  
"Well, sir, you say the bridge is no place for children. I am not of legal age to be considered an adult, therefore I am still a child."  
  
"Hang on, I didn't..."  
  
"If you only meant to be referring to this small child, then I feel you have unduly discriminated against him because of his age. As a member of Garden, I feel it my duty to inform you that that behaviour is discouraged by the ideals of Garden and SeeD. As it says in the Garden Charter, "For no Person shall be discriminated against because of Race, Sex, Age, Creed..."  
  
"All right, all right! I get the point, Cadet. The kid can stay." Squall turned and stared out the window.  
  
Vivi looked up at Heimdal. "Th-thank you..."  
  
Heimdal crouched and smiled at Vivi. "No prob, kid. Besides, you remind me of how I was at your age. SeeD Cadets tend to grow up fast." Hey stood. "Hey, you wanna sit in my chair? You get the best view."  
  
Vivi straightened his hat. "A-alrighty. Thanks." He walked over to the chair and hopped in. Zell glanced over at him.  
  
"Hey there, kiddo. You be careful not to touch anything, okay? I'm Zell. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Th-thanks." Vivi shook hands with Zell.  
  
"Just sit back, enjoy the ride, and ignore Squall. Look, the Garden's coming into view." The dome of Garden appeared over the mountains in the distance. Just then, the radio crackled.   
  
"This is Selphie Tilmitt of Trabia Garden! The Headmaster has been killed! Monsters are running rampant through Garden! Most of our students and SeeDs are injured! We're running low on Cures! Anyone, we need help!"  
  
Squall triggered the "Transmit" key. "This is the Ragnarok. Hang on, Selphie, we're nearly there."  
  
"Squall! Thank Hyne! Hurry!"  
  
Squall turned to Zell. "Zell..."  
  
Zell gave Squall a thumbs-up. "No prob! Pedal to the metal!" He looked at Vivi. "Better sit back. This thing goes fast when we need it to."  
  
Vivi sat back and Rinoa and Heimdal each found a seat. Zell toggled the intra-ship intercom. "Yo! Hold on to your shorts! We're kicking this into hyperdrive!" Zell then flipped up a large red panel. Inside lay a lever labelled "Go baby go". He pulled it.  
  
The enormous engines at the back of the Ragnarok flared into full blast, and the ship rocketed towards Trabia Garden. Everyone was pressed back into their seats by the force of acceleration. Zell whooped and Vivi let out a "Whee!" as the Ragnarok hurtled towards the Garden in distress.  
  
* * *  
  
Pandora, Reeve, and Beatrix stood on the beach of the new island and stared at the dense jungle in front of them. Pandora dropped to one knee and began examining the ground. "Hmm... This island apparently appeared, it didn't rise from the sea."  
  
Reeve crouched next to her. "How can you tell?"  
  
"There are no runoff marks. Plus, that jungle would be in really bad shape if this island was on the bottom of the sea up 'til now. This is interesting, to say the least. I wonder if this has anything to do with that Ice Cave in Galbadia?" She straightened up and dropped a snowball on Reeve's head. "Gotcha."  
  
Reeve brushed the snow out of his collar and turned to the forest. Beatrix was walking along the edge, occasionally poking her sword into the undergrowth. Reeve and Pandora joined her. The undergrowth and canopy were so dense that very little light reached the forest floor. However, the tree trunks grew close together and wound with vines, making passage through them nearly impossible. The trio continued to skirt the edge of the forest.  
  
In a short while, they came to a road. Or what used to be a road. It was a low clear space that maintained a constant width, anyway. The entire area was tangled in vines. Two large, ivy-covered mounds stood at the mouth of the road as it led inwards toward the center of the island. Pandora leaned against one.  
  
"Well, here we are. We have a road. Any suggestions on how to clear these vines?"  
  
Beatrix glanced at the vines. "We could cut our way through them."  
  
"Of course. I'd like to test a hypothesis of mine. Might I borrow your sword for a moment?"  
  
Beatrix reluctantly passed the Save The Queen to Pandora. Pandora stood in front of the vine wall and swung the sword into them. The vines fell limply and hung for a moment. Then, sap squirted from the ends as the vines twisted and quivered. New growth shot from the tips, winding around itself. Pandora had to leap back to keep from getting snared in the explosion of greenery. When the botanical growth spurt ended, the vines formed an even thicker barrier across the end of the road.  
  
Pandora glanced at the vines, then back at her companions. "Any other ideas?"  
  
Reeve was leaning against one of the ivy mounds. "Well, it seems that we can't cut our way in... Perhaps there is some kind of key?"  
  
Pandora looked at him for a second. Then a thought struck her. "These ivy lumps. They can't just be ivy. They'd lose their shape. There must be something under them." She began clearing the ivy off the one she stood next to. The first thing she uncovered was a toothed maw, followed by a warty, Neanderthal-like brow. As more ivy was cleared, the shape revealed itself to be a very ugly statue of a squat quadriped on a column. The column it sat on was rough-hewn and square, with a smooth square area on one side. Words were etched into the smooth area. Pandora studied them, then pulled a sheet out of her sketchpad and made a rubbing of them. She looked harder.  
  
Beatrix and Reeve stood behind her. She turned and looked up. "This is the language of an ancient race that lived here before our current civilization rose to power. I can read it, but only barely."  
  
"Who seek to break the Chains of Fate,  
We give to You this Path-way Straight.  
But those who Seek with nought to Find,  
May this Path with Creepers wind."  
  
"Apparently, we have to know what's here before we can get to it. There's our key, now what is it?"  
  
Reeve looked at the wall of vines. "I think I know a way to find out what's in there..."  
  
He stepped back and forced a bolt of mental energy into the ground, throwing himself into the air. He did that twice more, sending himself above the treetops. His gaze swept across the trees to a large stone building in the center of the jungle. Then gravity reasserted itself, bringing him crashing to the snow-covered beach. "The temple..." He gasped. "Our goal is a temple."  
  
Pandora crouched at his side. "You didn't have to do that. I just now figured out the key. It's not even necessary to know what lies ahead. All it takes is a statement of intent."  
  
She stepped up to the vine wall and spoke.  
  
"Quaero... quero... rumpo... catena fas."  
  
With a rustle, the vines shivered and parted, revealing a cobblestone road. Reeve and Beatrix gaped. Pandora turned. "Well, come on! We don't have all day!" She looked at them. "What? I picked up on some dead languages in my youth. I merely said that we seek to break the chains of fate."  
  
Reeve stood, brushed the snow off his clothes, and joined the two ladies at the edge of the road. Together, they set foot on the path to the world's salvation.  
  
* * *  
  
August and Marlene saw Cloud settled into his room, then went to unpack their own things. They stepped into the room and tossed their bags on the table. August looked at the beds. "Who gets the top bunk?"  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
"Not particularly. In my line of work you quickly learn that a bed is a bed. Either one is fine."  
  
"All right." Marlene began setting up the shelf on the top bunk with a few books. Motorcycle maintenance, the latest Saunders and Vommet romance novel, etc. August set up his own little shelf with a few objects. A worn, dog-eared book of Zen. A small jade sculpture of a dragon and tiger fighting. A smooth black rock. He leaned his sword against the side of the bed and sat at the desk in the middle of the room. He looked up at Marlene.  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
She looked back at him. "Hungry?"  
  
"Not really. Ripping the throat out of a T-Rexaur kinda makes you lose your appetite." He stood. "I know! I'm gonna head for the Training Center. You wanna come?"  
  
Marlene hopped off the bunk. "Love to!"  
  
The two sprinted off to the Training Center. When they arrived, a SeeD was just finishing a battle simulation on a holographic platform. August looked up at it. "That looks good." He stepped over to the operator. "Is there a waiting list or something for this?"  
  
"Nope. Whaddaya want to fight?"  
  
"Hmm. How about a sliding scale? Start out with a few Bite Bugs, then work up from there."  
  
"Sounds good. Hop on!"  
  
August climbed a set of steps onto the platform. The platform was arranged like a barbell, with a thin bridge connecting two knobs. Three spikes stuck out from the knobs. These spikes formed narrow walkways and corners to hide in if need be.  
  
As August stepped onto the platform, sword drawn, a Bite Bug swooped towards him. Cleaving it in twain, he flipped onto the center of the knob. Flying up from the rim of the arena, two Bite Bugs swooped to the attack. His sword flashed up, then down and two sets of wings went their seperate ways. Within minutes, he was facing -and defeating- ten Bite Bugs at once. He cleared the last of them and called out, "Next attack level!" An anacondaur raised itself on the other dais, opening its hood and giving a warning hiss. Dashing onto the connecting walkway, August landed a few sharp swipes that tore its ears off. Hissing, the Anacondaur struck. August leaped nimbly over it and stabbed it in the back of the head. As it died, two rose on either end of the walkway. August let them get close. As they struck, August dropped off the walkway. Catching his claws on it, he swung around the walkway, slashing the snake's heads open as he went. He called for the next attack level.   
  
A Snow Lion appeared, exhaling a cloud of ice crystals in his direction. He leaped back onto the dias to escape them, then charged the Snow Lion. Sliding backwards a few feet, the Snow Lion roared, and August stumbled, ice crystals coalescing on his fur. The lion advanced, one paw raised to swat the annoyance off the platform. Rolling back onto his feet, August slashed at the encroaching paw, iliciting another roar from the beast. Darting forward under the paw, he ran his sword into its chest.   
  
Marlene watched August. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. She whispered into the operator's ear.  
  
A Ruby Dragon raised itself from the platform. August gaped at it. "This was supposed to be a gradual increase!" The dragon roared, rising onto its hind legs for a moment before stomping onto the connecting bridge. August paused. "Damn. Time to think of a strategy..." The dragon spat a large ball of fire at August. Just barely managing to dodge a direct hit, August beat at the flames on his fur. When the flames died, August stood there, teeth clenched, fur smoldering, and whiskers singed. "All right! Now I'm mad. SUMIYAKA-KEN!!" Raising his sword in front of him, he felt the world slow. To an outside observer, August blurred into a streak, which then raced through the dragon, flashing a silver streak all the way. It was over in a second. August slowed, panting, to a halt on the other dias. Across from him, the dragon uttered one final roar that was cut short about halfway through when its top half slid free of the bottom half and slumped to the ground. Looking at the steaming remains, August muttered, "All right, that's enough." August turned and walked towards the showers, barely acknowledging the cheers and applause from the crowd that had gathered.  
  
Marlene watched August walk into the showers. Her eyebrow arched in appreciation. He had handled that very well. She noticed he still carried his sword. That was understandable. Many warriors felt like their weapon was a part of them. Losing it could devastate them.  
  
August stood under a stram of water in the showers, just letting the water run down his body. He held his sword up and let the water purify the blade. He would have to thank Marlene for that surprise. It reminded him just how unpredictable the world is. He stepped out of the shower, vigorously towelled himself off, and pulled his pants on. He walked out into the Training Center to see Marlene fighting on the platform. He turned and headed for the Library. He needed to do some research. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
In which Everyone does the Jailhouse Rock  
  
Laz and Lor stood on the cliff top again and waited. Behind them stood, sat, or lounged about 20 people, some shivering in the snow. Laz stepped forward and flipped the switch on the beacon. A light started to flash on top of it, and they settled down to wait. Within fifteen minutes, the shape of a dragon winged overhead, circled, and landed. Kuja stepped down and surveyed the assembled crew.  
  
"Excellent. I assume everyone has been briefed on what I intend to have you do?"  
  
A red-headed man stepped forward. "Yeah. It's gutsy. Can you guarantee that no one will be killed?"  
  
"On our side, yes. Some guards and prison officials will need to be killed, of course."  
  
The man sat back down. "Good."  
  
Laz spoke up. "Now, what about paying these guys?"  
  
"How much would it be?"  
  
Laz did a quick add-up in his head. "A rough estimate would be... 110,000,000 Gil. That's not counting weapons costs. These guys don't work cheap."  
  
Kuja chuckled. "Only 110 million? Pocket change. You'll all be paid when the job's complete. Now, I believe introductions are in order. I am Kuja."  
  
Laz pointed as he spoke, marvelling that King - that Kuja had given his real name. "Bob the Nailer, sniper. Merry, another sniper. Vin, sniper no. 3. Sunder, explosives. Alix, Blix, and Clix, Combat Team One. Strag, Rolly, and Helm, Combat Team Two. Newton, Hal, and Ida, Combat Team Three. Blutzen and Luveh, Support and Medic Team One. Keer and Vander, Support and Medic Team Two. Tara and Keen, Support and Medic Team Three. And finally, Twitch, Communications Specialist."  
  
Kuja nodded to each in turn. "Excellent. I assume everyone gets along well enough to keep from fighting each other?" The majority of people nodded. "Good. Okay, here's the plan..."  
  
* * *  
  
The Galbadian D-District Prison. Throwback to the reign of Vinzer Deling. Due to bureaucratic mix-ups and insufficient paperwork, most of the prisoners were still there, mainly because no one knew about them. Three towers, connected by walkways. The whole building was designed to partially sumerge into the desert sand to make breakouts more difficult. However, it was not constructed to deal with break-INs...  
  
Bob the Nailer sighted through the scope of his rifle. This was how he saw the world most of the time. Framed in the round tunnel and bisected by the crosshairs. He would have laughed at the irony that most of his life consisted of "tunnel vision" if he had not killed his emotions long ago. If one allowed emotions to get in the way, one would fail just like that screw-up, Kinneas. Two guards stood at the entrance to Tower A. Merry and Vin were focusing on the guards at Towers B and C, respectively. It would be over for them quickly. Nothing in the world was as kind -or as cruel- as a sniper's bullet. It would be a tricky shot. Once one fell, the other would be moving. He had about a half-second window to get them both holding still. He flicked his tongue over the transmit switch to the radio hidden in his cheek, and tsked once. Two identical "tsk"s told him his comrades were in position and ready to fire. Now all he had to do was wait for the signal from Kuja.  
  
Kuja stood on the back of his dragon as it hovered over the Prison. Laz, Lor, Sunder and Twitch stood on the dragon with him. He had dropped all three Combat and Support Medic Teams on the rooves of the towers. Three "tsk"s in the radio told him his snipers were ready. He triggered his own radio, paused for a moment, and tsked twice.  
  
Six shots rang out, and red flowers blossomed on the chests of the guards at the entrance. The guards slumped to the ground, and a second later, the Combat and Support Medic Teams landed on the ground. Each one stuck an explosive package to the door and triggered it. Three dull booms echoed across the snowy desert. Sunder had done his job well so far. The teams entered the towers.  
  
* * *  
  
Heinrich sat on the bed in his private cell. His only furniture was the bed, the toilet, and a bikini model poster from five years ago. A clang from above him shook him out of his reverie. It was followed by another clang above and to the right. He began to get suspicious. Those clangs indicated they were pulling cells out. But why two at once? More clangs followed. He looked down at the metal gloves that covered his hands. No way they were going to take him out. He was too dangerous. He had taken out a full squad of SMAT units. He had only gone down under a concentrated onslaught of Triple Meltdowns, Confuses, and Sleeps. They had put the gloves on him to keep him from using his powers to free himself. Heinrich was what Esthar and Galbadia referred to as a Crystal Knight. Pandora was one, too. Though Galbadia didn't know about Pandora, and Esthar didn't know about Heinrich. The Crystal Knights were discovered during the First Sorceress War and trained as a special assault force by Esthar. Galbadia tried several different things to combat them. When Heinrich was captured, Galbadia charged Esthar with putting a spy and saboteur in their midst. Esthar denied the charge, saying they had no idea what the Galbadian government was talking about. Which was true. Heinrich was a Crystal Knight born in Galbadia, with no connections to Esthar.  
  
Heinrich started as the cell transport elevator pulled his cell out. There must have been some mistake. He was here for life! They didn't even pull his cell out to feed him. His cell rose to the top of the shaft, and the door opened. He stepped out, to see three of his old friends standing at the controls. Alix turned. "This is a breakout. Head to the surface... Heinrich?!"  
  
Heinrich looked just as surprised as Alix. "Alix! You're busting me out?"  
  
"Not just you, Heinrich. EVERYONE! If you want to thank anyone, go talk to Kuja. He's the guy that put this all together. He's waiting up top."  
  
"Right!" Heinrich turned to go, then turned back. "Say, could you get these gloves off me?"  
  
"Sure, no prob." Alix pulled out a long, slim dagger and began picking the locks on the gloves. Once they were off, Heinrich stretched his hands, cracked his knuckles, and formed his weapon. A short-handled spear sprang from his hands, glowing purple.  
  
"Ah, feels good to be able to do that again. Thanks, guys!" He dissipated his weapon, turned and headed out. At the surface, he looked around. Many inmates were already free, standing and staring at the snow. One man stood apart from them. A large dragon lay on the ground behind him. Heinrich's first impresson was of a lack of size, mainly due to the size of the dragon. Silver hair flowed freely to his shoulders. White and purple leather covered the main parts of his body. It didn't appear to be very good armor or warm clothing. However, the man stood in the icy wind without shivering. Heinrich began walking towards the man.  
  
* * *  
  
Surge stood at the exit to the prison. He was free. Perhaps now he would have a chance to prove his innocence. He looked over to where the other inmates were gathered. A man stood apart from the rest, leaning against a large dragon. Surge had no idea who that man was, but something in his gut told him to stay far away from him. He glanced around. Off in the distance, he could see the remains of the old Missile Base. Everyone had heard the explosion when it blew up. Some had rejoiced, others were sorry they couldn't have blown it up themselves.  
  
He looked down at himself. Red cloak, blue robe, tall blue pointed hat. People would surely notice him in this blizzard. He passed his hands through the air a few times. "Swirl Wind." A wind came up, blowing snow between him and the group at the prison. Safely under cover of snow, he turned and began trekking towards the Missile Base. Perhaps there he could find food and shelter for a while.  
  
* * *  
  
August strode up to the Library. He spotted Cloud at a table in the corner with a large stack of books. He strolled over and examined some of the titles. He looked at Cloud. "Doing a bit of light reading?"  
  
Cloud looked up, startled. He hadn't heard August approach. "Yeah. I need to know about this world. Maybe somewhere I can find a reason why I'm here."  
  
"Hmm. Well, to start with, you won't need this book..." August pulled "Advanced Dissertations in Guardian Force N-dimensional Metabiology" from the pile and went to reshelve it. He came back with a much slimmer volume. "Here you are. GFs: What every SeeD should know. That book you had would have just put you to sleep." He perused the stack again. "And you certainly won't be needing the Revised Simplified Galbadian Tax Handbook." He sat down at the table. "So..."  
  
He was interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Headmaster speaking. I'm afraid I have some bad news. I have just been informed that Headmaster Sinther Makela of Trabia Garden... Has been killed." A moan rose from some of the students in the library. "I realize this comes as quite a loss to those of you coming from Trabia. Rest assured that Selphie Tilmitt has assumed the role of acting Headmaster for the time being." The intercom went off, then came back to life after a moment. "Attention all SeeDs and SeeD Cadets! I have just been informed that there is a break-in occurring at the D-District Prison! We are currently on course for the prison, and we should be there within a half an hour. All those students whose Student ID ends in an odd number, report to the main Quadrangle. Students with even numbered IDs report to the Auditorium. Will our two guests please come to the Quadrangle as well."  
  
August leapt out of his chair. "Come on, Cloud! Let's go kick some felon butt!" Cloud stood up, and they dashed out of the Library, followed closely by a dozen or more SeeDs and Cadets. Arriving in the Quadrangle, they saw Marlene waving them over. They approached and Marlene showed them a card. "Look! We're together! And we also have... Vincenzo Gabbiani, Boris Vasilyevich, Helva Carliss, and Mack Sinclair, the Headmaster's son."  
  
A heavy hand slapped August on the back, and he turned to see Boris grinning down at him. "Ah, comrade! It looks like ve are partners! And who is the skinny fellow?"  
  
August introduced Cloud. Boris laughed. "Ah, men named after weather will always have interesting lives! Is it not so, my stormy friend?"  
  
Cloud shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Vincenzo walked up and started talking with Marlene. As they chatted, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes that carried a whip walked up to them. She turned to Cloud, the only unattached member of the group. "Hi. I'm Helva. People say I look a lot like Quistis, but I just like using the whip. Do you think I look like Quistis?"  
  
Cloud fumbled for a moment. "Uh, ah, sorry, I don't know her."  
  
Helva put her hands on her hips. "What? You don't know the best woman who ever wielded a whip? Oooh, that makes me SO angry! It makes me wanna cast Shockwave Pulsar on you, but I can't because I can't use Quisty's Blue Magic, which is just some of the coolest stuff around, you know what I mean? So, anyway, does my hair look good? I always try to look good before a battle."  
  
Cloud looked around for some help. Just then, a sulking teenager walked up to them. "Hey. Are you guys my partners?"  
  
Marlene looked at him. "Are you Mack?"  
  
The boy crossed his arms. "Yeah. You guys must be my partners. You look goofy enough."  
  
Helva brandished her whip at Mack. "Mack Sinclair, that is SO rude! Have a little respect for your elders!"  
  
"Ah, shut up, Helva. If they'd show me some respect, they could maybe get some respect out of me. Hyne, Helva, you may look like Quistis, but your attitude is pure Rinoa."  
  
"Pff! Rinoa! How rude. I'm nothing like that empty-headed ditz." She turned to Cloud. "Rinoa's like, this totally brainless ditz, and she, like, is always needing to be rescued, and she's just, like, such an idiot sometimes..."  
  
August stepped between them, buffing his claws on his chest. "Mack, if you want people's respect, you might try earning it for a change instead of mouthing off all the time."  
  
Mack crossed his arms. "Feh! What would you know about respect?"  
  
August examined his claws. "'To truly defeat an opponent, you must honor him. To honor an opponent, you must respect him. To respect an opponent, you must know him. Only in this shall your soul become balanced, and you shall gain the advantage.'"  
  
"What ancient old geezer said that?"  
  
"His name was Hunter, and he was about twenty when he wrote that."  
  
"Huh. You know what happens when you honor your opponent? He stabs you in the back."  
  
"'In all situations, one must know when to lay your honor by the roadside.'"  
  
"Hmm. Heh, that guy did know a few things." Mack turned and surveyed the group. "Well, since we're all here, might as well head to the Armory to get equipped. Come on!" He headed down one of the hallways, stopping at a solid-looking door. He turned to Marlene. "Here we are. Just swipe that card and it should open."  
  
Marlene swiped the card through a reader to the side of the door. The reader paused for a second, then beeped and flashed a green light. "Access granted. Users are issued seven jetpacks, seven com helmets, up to seven weapons, and up to fourteen miscellaneous items. Enter." The door slid aside and the seven entered the Armory.  
  
For a moment, they stood awed at the sight. Weapons stretched from floor to ceiling. Guns, swords, knives, spears, polearms, and other, more exotic weaponry lay on racks and shelves. Mack wandered ahead, face looking for all the world like he had died and gone to heaven. Helva wandered over and examined a hanging rack full of whips and flails. She pulled a long, slim red whip off the rack, then reconsidered and switched it for a yellow one with a flared tip. Marlene recognized it as a passable facsimile of the Save The Queen that Quistis carried. Helva folded her own whip into a compact bundle and placed it in her purse. She passed the tag on the whip over a nearby laser scan port, then passed her own student ID card in front of it. The machine beeped. "Student: Helva Carliss. Weapon: Save The Queen, whip. Duration: 24 hours. Please return the weapon within this time, or your SeeD payroll will be docked to compensate."  
  
August strolled through the racks until he came to a section of katanas. He pulled a few out of their scabbards, tested each with a claw, then slid them back into the sheath. He finally decided that none was as good as the katana presented to him by his sensei when he finished training. He moved on.  
  
August, Marlene, Cloud, Vincenzo, Boris, and Helva arrived at the back of the room, where the jetpacks, armor, and other accessories were stored. Boris had taken a razor-edged throwing disc, which hung at his belt. Vincenzo looked around. "Where did Mack go?"  
  
A clatter from one of the aisles, followed by a "Crap!" told them. They looked down the aisle to see Mack struggling under a heavy load of weaponry. He looked up. "One of you idiots want to help me with this?" The group burst into laughter, then hurried to divest Mack of the majority of his burden. After convincing him that he did not need to go out loaded for Malboro, he finally settled on two weapons. A large arcthrower and a small gun nicknamed "The Noisy Moogle".  
  
Mack checked his weapons out, and the seven turned to the item bins. Three Megalixirs, Three Elixirs, three X-Potions, and five Hi-Potions were taken out. They then fitted each other for com helmets, and slipped them on. Marlene's voice crackled in the helmets. "Radio check."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Check."  
  
The seven smiled at each other through the helmets and headed for the jetpack storage. Each selected a pack and moved to the exit outside. Snow swirled in through the open bay doors, and Marlene stepped forward with her jetpack ready. "Switch to infrared vision mode. Those inmates will stick out like sore thumbs." The seven brave warriors, the forefront of the Garden attack force, stepped out of the hatch into the open air. With a click and a roar, the jetpacks ignited, and the seven swooped towards the prison.  
  
* * *  
  
Kuja leaned against his mutated dragon and watched the man approach. A first impression called the color black to mind. Black hair, chest-length, flowing down the back. Black cloak, jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes. A blood-red stone hung about his neck in a silver frame. As Heinrich drw close enough for Kuja to make out his eyes, he could see they were a deep green color. Kuja stepped forward to meet him. "You must be one of the inmates. I am Kuja. What is it you wish?"  
  
Heinrich nodded at Kuja. "Name's Heinrich. This is an admirable deed you're accomplishing. What do you have planned next?"  
  
Kuja smiled. "I plan on taking those inmates that wish to join me to a secret base, where we shall plan further." He glanced at Heinrich. "Can I count you in?"  
  
Heinrich grinned. "Of course. You obviously have some big plans. I'd rather be on the inside..." He looked over the shoulder of the dragon. "Uh oh."  
  
Kuja turned. "What?"  
  
Just visible through the wind-blown snow from the west was a large red shape. As it drew nearer, the distinctive shape of Galbadia Garden grew more distinct. Kuja smiled. "Ah, good. I prepared for this." He turned to Heinrich. "Who can you recommend to take with me immediately?"  
  
Heinrich thought for a moment. "Well, I made up a rather effective team back in Deling City. We'll need Leonardo, Suzarn, and Vargas. They should be here. They were incarcerated at the same time I was."  
  
"Very well." Kuja called one of his henchmen to his side and sent him in search of the three Heinrich had named. The three assembled by the side of the dragon. Kuja stood on top of his dragon and addressed the crowd.  
  
"Attention! If you travel south, you will come to a few buses! Those wishing to join me should board these buses and make your way to an airfield near Timber! You will find several large planes there! I shall be joining you shortly!" Murmurs ran through the crowd. A mass began moving south.  
  
Suddenly, seven green jetpacks swooped out of the snow towards the prison. Kuja hauled a few large guns from behind the dragon. He handed one to Heinrich. "This is an EMP Pulse Cannon. It should give those pesky flies something to chew on. I'll take care of the Garden."  
  
Heinrich swung the cannon towards the flying SeeDs. "EAT THIS!" He pressed the trigger, and a wave of lambent energy leapt towards the jetpacks.  
  
August felt the controls on his pack freeze up, just before it went into a curving dive. He swore and struggled out of the straps. He braced himself against the frame of the jetpack, and pushed off with all his strength. He fell one way, and the jetpack another. He tucked himself into a ball and rolled as he hit the ground, absorbing most of the impact. However, he still had the wind knocked out of him. He lay for a moment, gasping.  
  
Marlene brought her gunarm up into firing position, when suddenly her controls froze. She screamed as the jetpack began plummeting towards earth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw August leap clear of his pack, then the ground rushed up to meet her with a hammering blow that sent her into darkness.  
  
Kuja swung his own gun up and around, pointing at the Garden. The gun was a hand-held rail cannon, scrounged from the parts of the Ragnarok2. He pulled the trigger. Two long barrels, lined with magnets, accelerated a hundred slivers of metal at nearly the speed of sound. The slivers ripped into Galbadia Garden.  
  
Ada screamed in a high-pitched radio frequency that caused some HAM radio operator's ears to bleed. She felt parts of herself going offline due to the damage done. The immense bulk of Galbadia Garden slowly slanted to one side and crashed into the snow. SeeDs and Cadets alike were jostled and tumbled as the Garden dug a furrow the size of two football fields.  
  
Kuja smiled. At the proper angle, one could see straight through the Garden. His smile faded as the Garden disgorged hundreds of SeeDs brandishing various weapons. He climbed on board the dragon and extended his hand to the four. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Heinrich discarded the EMP cannon and climbed onto the dragon. He glanced back. "I have a trick that could keep those pests from bothering us for a little while." He sat down and began to concentrate.  
  
Ada hurt. Her internal sensors were damaged in some places, but she could see a spreading pool of blood here and there from where a rail gun bullet had ripped through a student. She decided to take action. At the top of the Garden, a dome slid open and a plinth rose into view, carrying a cannon of immense power. A laser aiming system sprang to life, centering the cannon's aim on the man who had wielded the rail gun.  
  
Suzarn glanced at Kuja. "Sir, there is a laser dot on your forehead."  
  
Kuja scowled at Suzarn. "I am aware of that." He climbed off the dragon, the laser tracking his every move. "Go. The dragon will respond to you. I shall act as decoy." He turned and began to stride steadily toward the Garden.  
  
Heinrich stood as the dragon lifted off. In his hand floated a ball of dark energy. "For five years, I have lived with my hatred. For five years, it seethed in me like a living thing. Now, due to my powers, it takes FORM! Come forth, guise of my hate. Behold! The birth of the next great Weapon! HATEGUISE!" He threw the ball of energy at the pursuing SeeDs. The orb grew in size as it flew, and a shape was soon visible within. Biped, humanoid, but not human in any respect of the word, its whole body seemed to be covered in a type of chitinous armor casing. The sphere burst, and with a roar, Hateguise was born! It swept its baleful eyes over the advancing mass of SeeDs, and their headlong rush became a stumble, then a retreat.  
  
August stood shakily and watched the birth of Hateguise. He glanced over at his fallen teammates. Most were unconscious, but one or two were rising and helping the others to regain consciousness. He shook his head and began to pursue the flying dragon. He pulled off his com helmet as he ran, and tossed it aside. It would only get in the way. He let the world slow around him, and he quickly caught up to the dragon. He leaped...  
  
Marlene struggled back to consciousness with a groan. Helva crouched next to her. Marlene looked at her. "Wha- what happened?"  
  
"I don't know! One minute we were just flying along, and the next, foop! We're all lying on the ground! I think that kitty guy landed safely, but I think Mack might be dead..." She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she had just let it slip.  
  
Marlene stood up quickly, then almost fell over. "WHAT?! Mack? Where is he?" Helva pointed to a small crater in the snow and sand. Marlene limped over to the crater. In the crater lay the mangled remains of Mack's jetpack on top of a charred corpse. Marlene let out a strangled sob. Vincenzo walked over to her, clutching his arm. A small shard of metal protruded through his fingers.  
  
"He must have landed on his arcthrower. Those are very volatile weapons. A pity. He was a very good warrior, when he could keep his mind on it. Now we must make sure his loss shall not be in vain."  
  
Boris limped up to them. "Indeed. Ve must preserve his memory in the best possible way. By kicking the crap out of these criminals!"  
  
Marlene nodded. "Yes. Yes, you're right. Gather round, everyone." She cracked open a Megalixir and passed it around. Each person took a swig of the healing fluid and felt their bodies regenerate. They turned and looked towards the prison. It was then that they noticed Hateguise towering over them.   
  
Cloud gasped. "Diamond WEAPON? No... That's not possible... It was destroyed! But... This one is different... No, that's not Diamond."  
  
August grabbed a hold of the dragon's tail and quickly climbed on board. Heinrich faced him, spear glowing in his hands.   
  
"Well, well. I didn't know kitties could fly! But you know what they say... What comes up, must go DOWN!"  
  
August drew his sword and crouched, ready to spring. "Who are you, and what are you trying to accomplish?"  
  
Heinrich laughed. "Me? Do you think I am in charge of this?" He laughed again and dropped his spear into a ready positon. "Not a bad idea, though... I AM a born leader. Now, let's dance!"  
  
August grinned a feral grin and leapt forward, hammering Heinrich with blows of his sword. Heinrich parried each one expertly, never letting the razor-sharp blade through his guard for a moment. With each clash of weapon on weapon, a shower of sparks flew from the blades as the pure energy of Heinrich's weapon dealt with the more prosaic, but equally effective, steel of August's blade. The two crossed baldes for a moment, faces twisted into battle rage. Then Heinrich took the offensive, dealing August ringing blows that would have decapitated or dismembered him if they had connected. August was driven back until his heels bumped against the knee of the dragon. He teetered for a moment, off balance. Heinrich's arm shot out and grabbed August by the throat, spear blocking a weak one-handed thrust.  
  
"Looks like you're out of your league, Mister Kitty. Buh-bye now..." Heinrich shoved August backward. He windmilled his arms for a moment, then tumbled backwards off the dragon. Heinrich smirked as he watched August land on his feet on the snowy ground. He turned to Vargas, who stood at the "helm" of the dragon. "Give us more altitude! I don't want any more flying rats sneaking up on us!"  
  
August growled and scuffed his foot in the snow as the dragon lifted out of reach. He turned and saw his friends preparing to battle Hateguise. He picked up his sword from where it had fallen when he fell and dashed towards them.  
  
Kuja stood in an open snowfield, facing Galbadia Garden, the laser dot still firmly on his forehead. He raised his arms and spoke. "I know you can hear me... If you try to kill me, you shall not escape harm. I am willing to compromise. I will take the inmates and leave without harming you or your precious SeeDs any more, if you call off your attack."  
  
If Ada had had the capability, she would have laughed. This little man was making threats against her. She heard Sinnius crying out from inside the Garden. His desk had tipped over on him when the Garden crashed. Her internal sensors detected failing heartbeats and cooling body temperatures from the victims of the rail gun's fire. Her external microphones picked up the screams of the dying SeeDs where they lay in the snow, some felled by a sniper's bullet, other killed while fighting inmates. She performed a microsecond calculation and came up with the solution. REVENGE. The Headmaster's voice rang out over the snowfields from her external speakers. "Attention all SeeDs and Cadets! Pursue any remaining inmates! Shoot to kill! Team Alpha, take out that big monster! No prisoners! Go! Commence attack!" With that, the cannon fired. A beam of purple energy lanced towards Kuja.  
  
Kuja smiled. So, the foolish man was actually going through with it. He watched the beam flash towards him. In an instant, it was upon him. He laughed as the beam struck his barrier and was shunted harmlessly around it. Kuja stood in the center of a firestorm, laughing maniacally. No puny weapon could touch him.  
  
Ada made a few changes to the composition of her beam. It cycled rapidly through the spectrum from purple to blue to green to yellow to orange to red, and into the black.  
  
Kuja's barrier began to dissolve. He watched as tiny pinpricks of black began squirting through his shield, and for the second time in his life, he was afraid. The black energy wrapped him in a cocoon of nothingness.  
  
The beam ceased firing. Ada's goal had been achieved. For now.  
  
Kuja stood and looked at himself. He was apparently unharmed by the cannon's fire. He chuckled and began walking towards the Garden, intending to... He stopped when he realized he had just walked THROUGH a dead body. He backed up. Yes, his foot had passed right through the man. He frowned. He tried picking up the discarded weapon that lay beside the body, but he was unable to even disturb the snow that lay atop it. He was as a ghost in the world of the living. Unable to touch anything, or be seen or heard by anyone. He stood and thought for a moment. A thought struck him. His Eidolon! It existed in another plane, it should be able to traverse the gaps between the planes. He called Bahamut.  
  
The immense Dragon Lord appeared before Kuja. He issued his command. The mighty Eidolon rotated into the physical plane and roared towards the Garden. SeeD and inmate alike paused to gape in wonder as the enormous dragon began tearing great holes in the Garden. Ada rotated the cannon to try and get a lock on the immense creature, but with a blast of energy, Bahamut ripped the cannon from its mounting. Ada felt her systems shutting down one by one as irreparable damage was done. She focused all her energy to keeping the essential systems functioning. If her ventilation fans stopped, dozens of people who were trapped in the Garden would slowly suffocate.  
  
Kuja laughed as he watched his great pet tear into the Garden. He finally called out to it. "That's enough! Return to me, Bahamut, and await my next order!" The Eidolon faded and disappeared in a burst of energy. Kuja turned his back on the battleground and began walking towards where his planes were parked, awaiting the inmates.  
  
August, Marlene, Cloud, Helva, Boris, and Vincenzo stood in front of Hateguise. August glanced at Marlene.  
  
"We'll split into two teams! Cloud, Vincenzo and I will take the left leg! You, Boris and Helva take the right leg! We'll break this bad boy down!"  
  
Marlene, Boris and Helva nodded and moved off a short way, faces serious. Marlene loaded a few shells into her gunarm, Helva snapped her whip a few times, and Boris slipped his headphones on and tightened his gloves.  
  
Cloud, August and Vincenzo turned and looked up at the thirty-foot monstrosity. Cloud pulled the Enhance Sword off his back. August slid his claws out, examined them, and drew his sword. Vincenzo ran his hand lovingly over his trusty baseball bat. The six warriors prepared to take down an enemy born of pure hate. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
In which a few People learn something of the Threat to the Planet, Hateguise gets its Ass handed to it, and Mercas prepares for the Fulfillment of his Plan  
  
Pandora, Reeve and Beatrix stood on the path that led directly to the giant stone temple in the center of the island. They stood and listened to the various noises of the island. Birds called, and off in the distance a large animal roared. Pandora nodded toward it. "Another reason this island didn't rise from the sea." The three explorers began to advance towards the center of the island.  
  
Pandora pulled her sketchpad out and sketched the general shape of the island as she saw it from the boat, then detailed their trek inwards. It was rather uneventful. She was just wishing for something to enliven it when the path veered around a rock outcropping and stopped. The path stopped at a great chasm that blocked their advance. The cleft stretched down into darkness. Two rotting wooden posts on each side indicated that a bridge had stretched across the gap at one time, but had since fallen into disrepair and collapsed. Lower down, great tree roots crossed the abyss at intervals. A roar sounded from the depths. Reeve crouched and examined the chasm.  
  
"We need some way to get across..." He stood and pulled a rope out of his backpack. "This rope looks long enough, but how to get it over there?"  
  
Beatrix looked across. "Could you not use your telekinetics to tie it around yon tree?"  
  
Reeve shrugged. "Unfortunately, my powers are geared more toward violent thrusts and throws. I could tie it to a dagger and fling that into the tree, but there's no guarantee it would hold..."  
  
Pandora stepped to the edge of the canyon and looked down into the depths. "I guess climbing down and back up is out..." She turned. "Hand me the rope." She tied one end of the rope to a tree on their side of the canyon, then tied the rope around her waist and stepped to the edge. She raised a hand and sighted at the opposite edge of the chasm.  
  
"Vault Beam!" A golden beam leapt from her hand and landed on the rim of the abyss. She leaped into the air and was drawn forward by the beam. She landed safely on the opposite side, pulled the rope taut, and tied it to a tree. She turned and looked at the other two, who stood and gaped at her. "Come on! We don't have all day!"  
  
Beatrix made sure the Save The Queen was securely fastened in its sheath, and then began to crawl across the rope. She paused for a moment in the center to catch her breath, hanging onto the rope with arms and legs. She soon reached the opposite side, and stood to wait for Reeve.  
  
Reeve looked down into the chasm and gulped. He had never been all that good with heights. He carefully gripped the rope and began crawling across. His knuckles tightened on the rope as another roar came from the depths. He swallowed hard and continued inching his way across. His palms were growing slick with sweat. One hand slipped off the rope, and he tightened his legs on the rope. He gradually returned his hand to the rope and resumed his slow journey. His heart beat loudly in his ears, drowning out a roar from the depths. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the opposite side. Beatrix and Pandora helped him onto the bank, where he lay for a moment, gasping.  
  
"There… that… wasn't… so hard…"  
  
Pandora looked into the depths. "But what is making those roaring noises?"  
  
Beatrix shook her head. "Whatever it is, I am unsure of whether we wish to encounter it at this point."  
  
Reeve stood and looked up at the temple that loomed through the trees. "Let's hope we don't run into it. Right now, we need to be concerned with the temple. Let's go."  
  
The three arrived at the temple without further mishap, although Reeve had pinned a Mu to a tree with a dagger when it squeaked suddenly. The entire island seemed to promote an air of unease, causing the three to grip their weapons more tightly and spend more time looking warily about.  
  
The three stood at the base of the massive stone temple. Great granite steps, partially overgrown with vines and moss, stretched up to an opening roughly in the middle of the face. Large, ivy-covered humps stood at intervals along the stairs. Pandora cleared the ivy from one, revealing another of the ugly stone creatures. Another one farther up revealed itself to be a rather beautiful stone fish. A third lump turned into a bird, wings outstretched in flight. The fourth and final lump, near the top of the stair, was obviously a turtle. The three stood on the landing, looking up at the entrance to the temple. A cracked and worn carving over the door showed five indiscernable figures arrayed around a larger central figure.  
  
Pandora quickly sketched the four stone animals and the carving. Warily the three approached the portal and peered into the gloom. Pandora formed her blade and held it up, the light from it allowing them to see a little way in. No danger seemed imminent. The three crept into the temple, weapons at the ready. Turning, Pandora spotted a large stone face on one wall. A relief was carved into the wall on one side of the face. Pandora held her blade close and read:  
  
"Take heed, who enter unto this place,  
For here is laid the curse of Peace.  
Who raises hand against a man,  
Shall find it returned to him apiece."  
  
She straightened up and looked at the face and carving. She looked at the other two. "I'm stumped here. I've never seen anything about any curse of Peace..."  
  
Beatrix stooped and examined the face and carving. "I might have heard something about it from one of the librarians at Alexandria Castle... Something about physical blows being returned to the instigator..." She was interrupted when a snake slithered out of the mouth of the stone face. She scurried backwards, letting out a cry of shock. Reeve stepped forward.  
  
"I... hate... snakes!" He kicked at the snake, then yelped in pain, hopping on one foot. "Ow! Felt like someone kicked me in the shins..."  
  
Pandora scooped up the snake and carried it outside. She returned a minute later, sans snake. "Weren't you listening, Reeve? Beatrix said physical blows would just hurt you." She turned to the darker depths of the temple. "We'll need some better light..." She left again, returning with three large sticks, which she lit with Fire spells. She chuckled, and handed one to each of the others. "Possibly the first recorded instance of a spell targeted on a piece of wood..."  
  
The three ventured deeper into the gloom. A narrow passageway led off from the entrance hall. The three ventured along it until it widened into a large circular chamber. Four waist-high pedestals were arranged around the walls at equal distances. Another pedestal stood in the center of the room.  
  
Pandora stepped into the room and stopped. A feeling of deja vu washed over her, and she dropped to one knee. Reeve rushed up to her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Pandora shrugged off his hand and stood. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I just... I feel like I've been here before..." She crouched again, wiping dust off the floor with a hand. Carved into the floor was more writing in the strange, poetic ancient language. She held her torch close and read.  
  
"Now the path's been found and won,  
Yet your journey's just begun.  
To save the Planet, it is shown,  
Bring the crystals to their home.  
Five crystals lost, Five separate deeds,  
To save the Planet when in need.  
If you find you've gone astray,  
Let these poems light your way."  
  
She stood and looked about. "Crystals..."  
  
Beatrix moved about, examining the pedestals. "There's writing on these, too. Pyro... Hydro... Aero... Terra... Umbra..."  
  
Pandora moved to the nearest one.  
  
"Fire Crystal-   
Under magma, hot and surly,  
Lies the Fire Crystal, surely.  
You'll find it, it is spoken,   
In the cave where pathways open."  
  
The next:  
  
"Water Crystal-   
The Water Crystal, it is said,  
Lies on the bottom of sea's bed.  
To those who'll find it, let us say,  
You'll find it once you're underway."  
  
The next:  
  
"Wind Crystal-   
To find the Wind Crystal, so you know,  
Look where icy winds can blow.  
Find the peoples with no hair,  
Then, my friend, you're halfway there."  
  
The last one on the wall:  
  
"Earth Crystal-   
The fourth crystal yet to find,  
Has a leafy state of mind.  
In the midst of great dark green,  
The Earthen Crystal can soon be seen."  
  
She then moved to the one in the center. "Mmm? This one's a bit longer...  
  
Shadow Crystal-   
This lonely land awaits for you,   
Heavily burdened with hearts untrue.  
Darker than night can ever be,  
This crystal good hearts can only see.  
To touch this crystal you may detest,  
But it's more powerful than all the rest."  
  
She turned to the other two. "Well, this is interesting."  
  
Beatrix looked at the tops of the pedestals. "There are indentations in the top of these pedestals... Could it be we need to find these crystals by deciphering these clues, and put them here?"  
  
Pandora walked around the pedestal Reeve stood at, holding her chin in thought. "Possibly... If so, we'll need to figure these out..." She crouched. "Under magma, hot and surly..."  
  
Reeve crouched next to her. "Hmm, only one place I know of has magma in it..."  
  
"Right, the Balamb Fire Cavern. As for the rest... Well, let's not worry about them until we know if the Fire Crystal is where it says."  
  
The three nodded and moved towards the entrance. Reeve looked out over the jungle. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should stay here for the night..." Pandora and Beatrix agreed and began setting up to camp inside the temple. Beatrix set up a tent, Reeve went to gather wood for a fire, and Pandora went hunting for food. Soon, the three sat roasting Wendigo steaks over a crackling fire on the forecourt of the temple. Reeve looked up at the moon, then down at the two ladies he was lucky enough to be sharing a tent with. A thought struck him. "Pandora?"  
  
Pandora looked up from the meat she was cooking. "Mmm? What is it, Reeve?"  
  
"Uh..." He scratched his head. "You seem to have... er... some rather special..."  
  
"Oh, my powers. I was wondering when someone was going to ask that. I wasn't trying to hide it or anything..." She sat back and fell into her story-telling voice. "You see, I am... Well, maybe it would be better to start with Esthar. I was born in Esthar during the First Sorceress War. I was taken as part of the search for Adel's successor. I don't even know my real name or who my parents were, they took me so early. While they were running the standard Sorceress tests on me, they found I had a special power." She held up a hand. "Crystalline structures inside my tissues and blood could absorb and store energy. They are also capable of releasing the stored energy in bursts or a sustained form." Her blade formed in one hand. "My weapon is a construct of pure energy. It takes very little effort to form and use, plus I can imbue it with several elemental properties." She dissipated her blade and pulled her sleeve back. A number was tattooed in the crook of her elbow. "They used me as a test subject to try and find more people like me. They planned on using us as a special attack force to combat some of the secret weapons that Galbadia was supposedly developing. They dubbed us 'Crystal Knights'. The Crystal Knights. Hyne, how I hate that name. The mention of it causes my gorge to rise in my throat."  
  
She pulled her Wendigo steak off the fire. "When I think of the test subjects who lost their lives because Esthar's scientists didn't know what they were dealing with..." She shuddered.  
  
Beatrix looked at her. "Are... these powers... dangerous?"  
  
Pandora arched an eyebrow. "Dangerous? Not to us. But the crystals inside us are very... temperamental. The scientists were looking for a way to transfer the power between people. They tried blood transfusions..." She shuddered and bit into her meat. She looked up again. "Have either of you witnessed spontaneous combustion?" Beatrix and Reeve both shook their heads. "It's not pretty... or quick." She pointed into the fire. "Better take those steaks out, or they'll burn."  
  
They ate in silence. When they finished, Beatrix yawned and stretched. Pandora stood. "Let's get some sleep. No telling what the morrow will bring..." The two headed into the temple, leaving Reeve outside. He looked up at the stars.  
  
"Crystal Knights? Huh." He shrugged, kicked dirt over the fire, and headed inside. The two ladies were already snuggled deep under blankets. Reeve pulled his own blanket over himself and fell asleep, only waking twice: When Beatrix started snoring, and when Pandora got up to roll Beatrix onto her side.  
  
* * *  
  
Pandora sat up and looked around. She was sitting in the tent, her companions asleep beside her. She rose slowly and exited the tent. She moved deeper into the temple. An eldritch light filled the temple as she walked deeper inward. She entered the room with the five pedestals. A column of light hovered over each one. Red. Blue. Yellow. Green. Black. She walked on, into a hall beyond. A sheet of fire roared up ahead of her, then died. She passed it to be confronted by a barrier of bubbling water. It, too, parted to let her pass. A blast of wind crossed the hall in front of her, dying as she approached. Her pace did not slacken as a wall of greenery appeared in the hall ahead. Its leaves shrivelled and the vines wound out of her way. A sheet of inky blackness stretched across her path. She stepped toward it. The barrier bulged away from her as she approached, giving way grudgingly. It bulged and bulged, finally splitting and falling away to either side of her. She stepped through into the chamber beyond.  
  
Chime.  
  
"Here I am."  
  
Chime.  
  
"What? More?"  
  
Chime.  
  
"Heroes? You mean...?"  
  
Chime. Chime.  
  
"Really? A... new evil?"  
  
Chime.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Chime.  
  
"You don't know? But aren't you..."  
  
Chime. Chime. Chime.  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
Chime.  
  
"I- I'll try..."  
  
Chime. Tinkle. SQUEAK!  
  
A dark splotch appeared at one edge of the crystal, and Pandora's vision faded out, to be replaced by an image of the face from her first dream. A sound intruded, sounding like someone passing a saw across a sheet of metal. She sat up...  
  
And realized it was Beatrix snoring. She stood up, rolled Beatrix onto her side, and went back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Mercas grinned and slapped his throne maker on the back. "Well done! This is truly a worthy throne for the Emperor of The Dark!" He surveyed his new seat of power.  
  
The throne was constructed from the bones and flesh of the slaves that had huddled in fear in the corner of his throne room. Their bones formed the main framework, with eyeless, skin-covered skulls forming a headrest and decoration. The seat, back and arms were well padded with muscles and skin. Spikes and bones protruded from the back, forming a gruesome decoration. A dark crystal was gripped in a crown of hands, as if the bodies within the chair were striving upwards, hoping the dark crystal would give them salvation. To top it off, the throne itself was alive, bent to the horrific will and magic of the throne maker. It would obey the will of Mercas, Lord and Master.  
  
Mercas climbed the steps to his dais and lowered his weight onto his macabre throne. The muscles twitched and set up a steady massage. Mercas laughed. "Ah, yes... You have done well, servant. Allow me to reward you."  
  
The throne maker gulped. Lord Mercas' rewards were often worse than his punishments. At least when he punished you, you died eventually. He bowed his head and waited for Lord Mercas' judgement.  
  
Lord Mercas drew the sword that hung at his side. The sword was named Caustic Flame, the evil blade of the dark warrior Golbez. Mercas pointed his sword at the throne maker. "Turn around. Face the door."  
  
The throne maker turned slowly. Mercas laughed and unleashed a beam of vile green energy at the hapless throne maker. The man was pushed forward into the door. The beam never let up its unyielding pressure, forcing the matter of the doors to part around the body. A scream echoed through the halls of the Castle of Despair.  
  
Mercas raised his sword. Ice-cold green steam dripped from it. Mercas had given his throne maker an indescribable honor. The man was now a guardian of his castle for all eternity. His screaming face protruded from the doors on the other side, and his hands, clutching at air, extended out in the same manner. Mercas smiled as the man trapped in the doors struggled. "Relax! You'll have plenty of time to settle in. You shall be a new guardian for my throne room in case those pesky Heroes come here. Consider yourself honored." The man was indeed honored. His form was reinforced with the black metal of the doors. His strength was such that he could crush a man in a moment.  
  
Mercas laughed. He liked to recycle. He had garnered that particular design from an ancient temple in one of his conquered worlds. He looked up as a fresh batch of slaves was herded into his throne room for his entertainment. A birdlike figure followed them. Mercas grinned. "At last, the captain of my fighters is here! Slaves! Bring my war table!" Five slaves struggled in under the weight of an immense bone table. Two chairs came with it, and a map of this world was unfurled across the tabletop. Mercas and his captain sat on either side of the table.   
  
Mercas studied his captain carefully. He was dressed all in black with red accents. A ragged black cape flowed down his back, with slits through which his ebon-feathered wings extended. Beady yellow eyes stood above a sharp beak on a tight, yellow-skinned face. The creature was a tengu, a strange hybrid of bird and man. They had evolved into a fierce warrior culture on one of the conquered worlds, which Mercas noticed and used to his advantage. He had assimilated the tengu into his ranks, and they now headed his invasion forces. Tengu were trained with a sword from hatching until adulthood. Those tengu who could not defend themselves died early. On all-human worlds, the tengu inspired fear in their targets. On mixed-species worlds, they were odd enough to cause a freeze reaction in most instead of the normal flight or fight.  
  
The captain of Mercas' troops was a tengu named Enkido. Enkido had learned that the fastest way to rise in the ranks was to follow Lord Mercas' orders to the letter. He did as Mercas ordered out of respect, not fear. His kind rarely felt fear. Now Enkido studied the map with his Lord.  
  
Mercas studied the map and addressed Enkido. "Are all your arriors assembled and ready?"  
  
Enkido nodded. "Aye, Lord. All but Goble. He has not returned." Goble was a young tengu who had not yet learned the wisdom to keep silent. His hand had been severed when he dared to talk back to a Venerable Master. He had used his handicap to his advantage by having a hook grafted onto his arm, which he used in combination with his blade to slip through his enemies' guard and disembowel them.  
  
Mercas looked thoughtful. "Indeed? Kill him when you see him next." He ran his hand across the map. He drew a dagger and stabbed downward. The tip of the blade pierced a dot on the map. "There is our first target. A centrally located harbor town. It shall be excellent practice for warfare in this world." He stood and moved back to his throne. "Go prepare your warriors and await The Signal."  
  
Enkido bowed and moved off a short way. "If it is not too much trouble, Lord... What is The Signal?"  
  
Mercas laughed. "Enkido, your curiosity will be your death one day. I shall know The Signal when I see it."  
  
Enkido bowed again and left the throne room. His Lord was most definitely insane. Hopefully he would not take the worlds with him when he destroyed himself.  
  
Mercas grinned and looked at the map as his captain exited. The dagger pierced the point of the town like a sword through a body. He smiled. With one gesture, he had issued the death warrant for an entire town. He looked at the name of the town. Balamb.  
  
* * *  
  
Hateguise glared balefully at the six puny humans that arrayed themselves in front of it. Feline demi-human, man armed with sword, and man armed with baseball bat on its right, girl with gunarm, martial artist, and Quistis-clone on its left.  
  
Its basic programming went like this:  
  
1) Destroy All Opposition.  
  
It began to act on this program. Its arms raised in front of it, palms of hands pointing at the group. Energy crackled between the hands, forming a large sphere of energy. A beam leaped from the center of the sphere, cutting a swathe of destruction across the ground. The beam annhilated the bonds holding earth and snow together, blasting the party with energy, dust, and steam. The explosion lifted the group into the air and threw them backwards.  
  
The six picked themselves up. Marlene grunted and dashed towards Hateguise, delivering a punch-punch-kick combo to the left leg. She leaped back and followed it with a burst of Plasma Rounds from her gunarm. Small spheres of energy slammed into Hateguise, blowing small holes in the armor plating of its chest. Heteguise grunted and swung its foot towards Marlene. Marlene leapt nimbly aside, allowing the foot to pass by harmlessly. Boris and Vincenzo leapt forward as one, delivering simultaneous chains of blows to each leg. Cloud activated his Deathblow Materia, leaping into the air and bringing his sword down into Hateguise. Hateguise stumbled back, a glowing fissure showing in its chest where Cloud's sword had hit. With a roar, energy gathered around the chest wound and the edges folded inward, sealing the wound. Helva swung her whip around her head and stung Hateguise on the arm.  
  
August leaped forward, swinging his sword with all his strength into the right leg of Hateguise. The sword sank in... and stuck. August struggled to free the blade. Darkly glowing blood oozed from the cut. Hateguise looked down at the pitiful creature that had wounded it. With one hand, it reached down and plucked August off its leg. The hand tightened into a fist, bringing August up to face level with the awesome creature. August struggled against the fist, trying to get some leverage under the armor plates with his claws. Hateguise's mouth opened, and blue energy began gathering. The energy grew to a large disc, then released a beam. August screamed as the beam washed over him, burning fur and skin. Hateguise threw August's body back to the ground.  
  
August stood, fur smoldering. Hateguise shook the sword free of its leg. August dashed forward, scooped up his blade, and faced Hateguise. "Rrrraaahhh!! KASAI-KIRI!" August drew back his arm and flung his sword like a Frisbee. The sword arced through the air, slashing into one of Hateguises' eyes, and slicing through the armor plate in the left shoulder. Half-blinded, Hateguise roared and kicked at August. August managed to dodge the first and second swings of the foot, but the third caught him in the ribs and sent him flying. He picked himself up off the snow and dashed back into position. Cloud glanced over at August. He was visibly sagging, and some of the burns from the beam he took were starting to ooze. The Restore Materia flared in Cloud's Enhance Sword, and August was surrounded by multi-colored sparkles. August felt his flesh knit back together under the influence of Cure3.  
  
Marlene spared a glance at Cloud, August, and Vincenzo as she emptied a clip into Hateguise. Things seemed to be going well enough on their side, although she had freaked when Hateguise picked August up and blasted him. Boris slammed his fists into Hateguise, dodging a counter-kick. Helva fell back a little bit. She held her whip out in front of her like a barrier. A field of energy gathered in front of her, then blasted out at Hateguise in a blast of Meltdown. Hateguise roared again as its armor wore away partially.  
  
Vincenzo held his bat out in front of him in a direct line to Hateguise. Fira roared from it, surrounding the beast in a cone of flame. Hateguise once again lifted its arms. This time, energy gathered in the hands and mouth before sending jags of energy to connect the three. A triangular beam blasted the party, throwing them backwards. All six sagged.   
  
Marlene, Boris and Helva stood. Marlene raised her gunarm. "For Mack! Triple Limit Skill 'VENGEANCE SQUAD!' GO!"  
  
Helva swung her whip overhead, filling the air with thunderous cracks. "Mack, you were, like such a jerk! But you were cool! DEMI SHOCK!" The tip of the Save The Queen began to glow black with the power of a Demi spell. The whip whirled around Helva's head, and plunged into the left shoulder of Hateguise. The armor plates of the shoulder began to vibrate under the powerful gravity waves.  
  
Boris pulled the razor disc off his belt. "Mack Sinclair, let the body ov zis monster mark your grave! ANTIPODE!" Fire and Ice whirled around Boris' body, focusing on the disc he held in his hand. The disc began to glow alternately red and blue with the force of the elements. His arm drew back and he hurled the disc into Hateguise's shoulder just below the point where the whip struck. The two weapons pulsed with energy, breaking down the armor plating of the arm.  
  
Marlene flipped open a hatch on her gunarm and fiddled with a few switches. She closed the panel and brought her arm to bear on Hateguise. "Mack, I hardly knew thee. Still, your sacrifice shall not go unforgotten! PLASMA FLARE!" Steam boiled from the pressure release ports on her gunarm. The barrel grew red-hot. A low-pitched hum was heard, growing steadily in pitch. When it reached its peak, an enormous burst of plasma was discharged from the barrel of the gun. The blast impacted Hateguise at the point where the other two weapons had struck. The armor, already weakened from the power of Gravity, Fire, and Ice, succumbed to the immense pressure of the plasma burst. The internal structure of the arm began to break down. With a colossal boom, Hateguise's arm was blown clean off.  
  
August struggled up next. He bared his claws. "Vincenzo! Cloud! Be ready to follow up! GEKIRYUU!" August blurred and dashed towards Hateguise's right leg. He dashed around and around the leg, claws flashing. Hateguise appeared to have one leg surrounded by an orange halo. August finally slowed and returned to position, panting.   
  
"GRAND SLAM!" Vincenzo spun his bat in a circle and leapt forward, battering the same leg again and again. Then he drew back a moment, energy gathering around his bat. He then slammed the bat into the leg. With a shudder and a crack, the armored carapace on the leg split into hundreds of pieces. The leg was left defenseless for Cloud's Limit Break.  
  
Cloud felt his power rise as he was surrounded in a swirl of wind. "OMNISLASH!" Cloud held his sword up, light radiating from it in all directions. He leapt forward, driving his sword into Hateguise's right leg again and again and again and again. Cloud leapt into the air one final time, energy radiating from his blade, before bringing the Enhance Sword down in a colossal explosion of energy.  
  
Hateguise roared. Its leg crumpled under it, bringing it crashing to the ground. It struggled to rise, but with only one arm, it only succeeded in rolling onto its side. It let out a weak roar. Cloud slid his sword onto his back. "Abyss, I hope this is a good Materia..." He muttered as he focused on it. All six fighters faded. A hole appeared in the air over the battlefield. A dark horse came striding through, bearing a rider. In the rider's hand was gripped a colossal sword. The horse reared and charged forward, the rider burying its sword in Hateguise's body. Waves of energy pulsed down the sword. Hateguise shuddered as each wave of energy passed into it. Then, the two figures froze in a silent tableau. Neither one moved. Suddenly, an enormous wave of energy blasted down the blade of the sword, blowing a giant hole in Hateguise. The Rider of the Apocalypse reared its steed and disappeared in a swirl of energy.  
  
Hateguise keened and collapsed, unmoving. The six faded back into reality as the barrier effect of the Summon wore off. They stood, panting, energy drained. The body of Hateguise let out a hiss and began dissolving into a pool of dank liquid, which slowly evaporated. The six slumped, exhausted. They slowly moved together, weakly exchanging glances. Marlene opened the second Megalixir and passed it around. Everyone stood, refreshed, and began moving about, seeing what they could do to help the wounded.  
  
Marlene turned and took in the destruction of Galbadia Garden. The Garden lay at an angle in the snow, chunks and shards of shrapnel and debris littered about. The central dome was in ruins, and light could be seen through many holes. She started towards the Garden. She knew the damage was probably very bad, but she had to see what she could do to help. At the very least she could ease some pain.  
  
August watched as Marlene walked slowly towards the Garden. He looked up at the sky. Snow still swirled overhead, but the sky was visibly darkening with the onset of night. He looked around. Some SeeDs were driving the trucks that were still in working order out of the Garden and helping to load the injured onto them. August shrugged and hurried to catch up with Marlene.  
  
Marlene climbed over a hunk of ceiling and stood in the ruined hallway near the Headmaster's office. A SeeD Cadet she knew hurried up to her. "Oh, Marlene! Come quick! The Headmaster's office is jammed shut and we don't know if he's alive in there..." August caught up to her at that moment. Marlene looked up at him and the two headed for the elevator. A small group of SeeDs and Cadets stood next to the elevator, looking at a crack between the doors. August did a quick survey of them, then turned to Marlene. "Think you can blast a hole in those doors?"  
  
Marlene thought for a moment. "I don't think so, those doors are meant to be blastproof."  
  
"Right, then we do it the hard way." He beckoned to a SeeD with a sword. August inserted his own sword into the crack in the doors and moved it all the way to the top. "Put your sword in the bottom. We'll try and lever the doors open." August shifted his feet, got a good grip on his sword, and gave the order to pull. After a few minutes, a gap had opened wide enough for a small person to get through. August gestured to a small SeeD, who squeezed through the gap. "There's a panel on the bottom left side of the control panel. Open it!"  
  
"Got it! There's a wheel in here!"  
  
"Turn it to the left!"  
  
With a grinding and clashing of gears, the doors slid open a little further and stopped. "It won't turn anymore!"  
  
"All right. Let's go!" He gestured to Marlene and another SeeD, who squeezed into the elevator. August followed them in, then climbed onto the handrail in the elevator and began pushing at panels in the ceiling. One came off, and he climbed up out of the elevator and helped the others up. A ladder led upwards a short distance, ending in another elevator door. August climbed up and hauled the door open. The four stepped into the Headmaster's office.  
  
Smoke hung over the whole scene, and sparks flew from panels occasionally as the systems struggled manfully to stay active. A groan came from behind the desk, and August and Marlene hurried over. Sinnius Sinclair lay there, legs crushed by the heavy metal desk. He looked up into their eyes. "Thank Hyne..." He whispered, and fell back, unconscious. August beckoned to the two SeeDs. "Help me get this desk off him." The four struggled to lift the heavy desk, finally succeeding in moving it off the Headmaster's body. The young Cadet looked decidedly queasy as she looked at the Headmaster's broken legs. August examined them. "Totally crushed. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for them. Our best choice is to amputate so gangrene doesn't set in..." He glanced up at Marlene, who nodded slowly. August held up his sword. "Could you heat this up for me?"  
  
Marlene set August's sword glowing with a few careful blasts of a laser, and August set to work. The younger Cadet threw up as the stench of burning flesh filled the room, and Marlene and the older SeeD looked rather sick. August sat back, laying his hot sword carefully on the floor. "There." He looked over at the two. "Get him to a truck." He walked over to Marlene. "You okay?"  
  
Marlene nodded. "Yeah. Why did this have to happen? Who is that man that did this to the Garden? Why? Why?!" She buried her face in August's chest, sobbing. "So many people lost their lives... I couldn't help them!"  
  
August caressed Marlene's hair. "You did all you could. We beat that big monster. If we hadn't, more lives would have been lost."  
  
Marlene shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "I want to kill him! I want to kill the man that ordered this breakout! I WANT HIM DEAD!!"  
  
August gripped Marlene by the shoulders and looked her straight in the face. "Listen! Revenge is no way out. It can be a great motivator, but what do you do when you finally avenge the dead? When you finally kill the man that killed your friend, there's just an empty space in your heart, and the knowledge that there will always be others to die. And you realize that it wasn't revenge you wanted in the first place, it was your friend. Killing that man won't bring your friends back. Revenge never solves anything. All it does is get you in over your head. I've seen scores of men seek revenge. It's all they think about. They become obsessed. When they finally get the chance, they disregard all else to go after their chosen target. People get killed seeking revenge. If you find the man that did this, don't fight for your friends. Fight for yourself. It will be enough."  
  
Marlene nodded and stepped away from August. "Thanks. You're one cold bastard, you know that?"  
  
August chuckled. "Thanks. It's my job."  
  
A sudden crackling caught his attention. A screen on a panel came to life, showing a woman's face through static. August walked over. The face spoke. "Heat signature confirmed. August Polo?"  
  
August started. "Yes."  
  
"Systems failing. Currently at 25% optimum function. How is the Headmaster?"  
  
"He has been wounded. We are evacuating him and the wounded students."  
  
"Good. I am Ada, the AI in charge of Galbadia Garden. Take this..." A disk slid out of a slot. "Please... Everything can be saved..." The face flickered, replaced by strings of numbers, then re-formed. "Systems shutting down. Please... The core... Systems now at 10% and failing... System shutdow..." With a hum, the face faded, the panel and room lights winked out, and the everpresent whir of the ventilation fans slowed and stopped. In the darkness and silence, August felt a tear trickle down the side of his face. August slipped the disk out of the slot and placed it carefully in a pocket. He turned.  
  
"Marlene?"  
  
A light flared as Marlene activated the pilot light on her gunarm's flamethrower. She looked over at August. "Let's go. There are others wounded."  
  
August, Marlene, and Boris soon were helping load injured and uconscious SeeDs into the trucks. August suddenly reeled and sagged against the side of a truck. Marlene hurried over. "August! What's wrong?"  
  
August grimaced and felt his ribs. "Ugh... Ribs... That fight... Must have been injured... worse than I thought... Marlene, please... Get to Deling City... Marlene?"  
  
"Yes, August. We're going to Deling City."  
  
"Marlene, I'm sorry..." August fell, unconscious. Marlene caught the last bit of what he was going to say. "I'm sorry... for lying to you..." She also caught a fragment of memory lying just under that statement, a memory covered in blood and darkness. She picked him up and moved him into a truck, noting as she did that he lay next to Sinnius Sinclair. She climbed into the truck next to August and sat there, waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud sat down on the snow and looked through the contents of his pack. All his Potions and such had been used to heal the wounds of some students. He dug through the remainder of his items. Grenades, Bolt Plumes, a few Tissues... There was the book Abyss had given him. He found a roll of bandages in the bottom of the pack. He shrugged and began binding the wounds of some SeeDs. He looked up suddenly, sensing a presence near. A dark shape moved among the dead and dying SeeDs, stopping here and there. Cloud stood and moved toward the shape.  
  
As he approached, the shape looked up at him. It giggled, a high, nerve-grating giggle. "So, you have seen Goble... Now you can die." The shape straightened up, revealing its face. Cloud stepped back a moment, shocked at the cruel beak and evil, birdlike eyes. He pulled the Enhance Sword off his back and faced the tengu.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I don't let anyone kill me that easily."  
  
Goble chuckled, drawing his own midnight-black sword. "So, you are brave. Goble likes brave men. They scream most beautifully." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
In which a Bad Guy gets killed, a Noble Sacrifice is committed, and a Horrible Plan is set into motion  
  
Cloud and Goble faced each other through the blowing snow. Goble giggled. A puny human. This would be no challenge. He would be able to report to Master Enkido that he had scored First Kill on this world. With First Kill came honor and respect, and with honor and respect came continued life. He lunged forward, his ebon blade lashing at Cloud's face. The Enhance Sword whipped upward, blocking the blade with a clang of steel on eldritch metal. The hook on Goble's left hand swung in, aiming to disembowel Cloud where he stood. Cloud spotted it out of the corner of his eye and twisted aside at the last moment, sustaining a flesh wound instead. Cloud spun to the right, bringing his sword away from the threatening blade, attempting to sever the hook from the arm. Goble caught the blade of the Enhance Sword in his hook and looked Cloud in the face.  
  
"Naughty, naughty... Vwee hee hee!" Goble stabbed his blade at Cloud's left eye, forcing Cloud to fall backwards or be blinded. Cloud landed on the snow and rolled aside just in time to avoid being cut in two by the eerily sharp blade. He leaped up and held his hand out in front of him. Goble was blasted with a swirl of powerul winds that knocked the young tengu backwards. Cloud took advantage of the confusion fostered by the Tornado spell to activate his Deathblow Materia, leaping into the air to try and bring his sword to rest in the tengu's heart. Goble rolled aside, and the Enhance Sword plunged into the snow. Goble whipped his sword across his body, slicing deeply into the young man's arm. Cloud again leaped into the air as the Command Counter linked to his Deathblow glowed. This time the sword connected, and one of Goble's wings fell to the snow, shedding coal-black feathers. Goble stood and looked at the severed appendage, then at the spot where the limb had been attached. Black blood spurted from the wound, forming a new wing in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Vwee hee hee! You'll have to do better than that!" Cloud dropped back a bit, hastily casting Cure2 on himself. How to combat an enemy that is constantly regnerating? Goble raised his sword and moved carefully towards Cloud. This was a worthy opponent. It would make victory all the sweeter.  
  
* * *  
  
In the near distance, Surge watched the two battle. His eyes gleamed from under his hat, and Surge fervently hoped the human would win. He had another feeling about that bird-man... That one was the start of something bad. Unspeakably bad. But there was something else coupled with it, a feeling of... hope. Bad things would come to pass, but he could do something about them. He sat in the snow to watch the fight. He would provide aid if needed, at the risk of drawing the tengu's attention to him.  
  
* * *  
  
The trucks rattled along the road towards Deling City. A few other trucks were staying behind to gather up other wounded. Marlene sat in the back of one of the trucks and began to doze off. She awoke when someone bumped her. She looked up to see a form searching August's body. She sat up. "Hey!" The figure slipped something small and round into its mouth and leaped out of the truck. As the figure fled into the flying snow, she realized it was the legless form of Sinnius Sinclair. A quick search of August's body found that he had stolen the disk August had recieved from the failing AI ofthe Garden.  
  
* * *  
  
Sinnius gripped the disk in his teeth as he used his hands to walk across the snow-covered fields towards the shattered hulk of Galbadia Garden. He paused a moment to mumble a Float spell, easing his movement. He had to get to the Garden before... There were old machines in the deepest levels. He had found one... All the other machines ran off the Garden's main core, but this one had its own power supply. After months of study, he had deduced its purpose. Now was the time for it to fulfill that purpose.  
  
* * *  
  
Goble and Cloud circled each other like a pair of wild animals. Goble rushed in, delivering a series of blows with sword and hook, each expertly parried by Cloud. Cloud swung the Enhance Sword at Goble in an overhand slice that would have neatly decapitated the tengu had it connected. Goble rolled backwards and was up again, sword in the ready position. Cloud focused on the green Materia in his armor, and Goble was engulfed in a column of flame. Cloud then reached into his pocket, pulling out an item and hurling it at the birdlike warrior. Goble was suddenly surrounded by jags of lightning, filling the air with energy. Goble staggered backwards, startled by the sudden bombardment of elemental power. He shook himself and flew into the air. Cloud looked up. Goble's form was lost in the blinding snowstorm. A whooshing noise warned him just in time. He threw his body to the side just as Goble came slamming down in a strike that Cloud recognized as the deathblow that killed Aerith. Cloud rolled to his feet as Goble drew his sword out of the ground.  
  
Goble giggled again. "So, you are still alive... Hee hee hee... Let's see if we can remedy that..." With a sudden lunge, Goble's sword ran through Cloud's thigh, dropping Cloud to his knees. Cloud struggled to rise, but his leg just collapsed underneath him. He looked up to see Goble standing over him, sword raised. "Good fight. Now you die... Vwee hee hee!"  
  
* * *  
  
Surge gasped as Cloud collapsed. He reached down into himself and called forth swirls of power that he sent towards the combatants. "Astral Helpers."  
  
* * *  
  
Sinnius crawled into the ruins of Garden. He made his way to the open elevator and opened a shaft leading down. The disk he gripped in his teeth gleamed in the half-light that permeated the MD levels of the Garden. His objective was just ahead.  
  
* * *  
  
Marlene gazed out over the snow as the reddish form of the ruined Garden faded into the blowing snow. August moaned and shivered next to her. She cradled his head in her lap and stroked his face. When they got to Deling City... She had so many questions and so few answers. The storm, the breakout, the mysterious man with the shadowy past she had cradled in her lap, the strange, and yet somehow familiar, man named Cloud... Too many questions... Perhaps Master Walker would be able to answer some of them...  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud crawled backwards as Goble advanced, sword raised. Goble looked up suddenly as a swirl of energy interposed itself between them. "What? Out of my way." The swirl pressed forward, forcing Goble to retreat a moment. Another swirl nudged Cloud from behind as another focused on his leg. The swirl wrapped itself around Cloud's leg, and Cloud felt the wound heal partially, enough to stop blood loss temporarily and allow him to walk. The swirl behind him helped Cloud to his feet. Cloud raised the Enhance Sword's golden blade and faced Goble.  
  
"Goble! I don't know why you are doing this, but I shall kill you!"  
  
Goble swept his blade through the swirl that faced him, dissipating it. He giggled. "Vwee hee hee... Why? I like to kill. The clash of sword on sword. The screams of the dying. The smell of blood. I love them all." He laughed again. "If you manage to kill me, that shall be an incredible feat. I have faced scores of men, and only five have touched me."  
  
Cloud raised his sword in front of him like a barrier. "Perhaps I will not be able to defeat you, but I intend to try! CLIMHAZZARD!" Cloud leapt forward, driving the Enhance Sword into Goble's torso. He paused a moment, and leaped upwards, drawing the sword out through Goble's body. Goble looked down at the great rent in his body, then began cackling madly as black blood again rushed to fill in the gap.  
  
"Foolish human. I cannot be killed by such puny weapons. Now, prepare to meet your doom." Goble lunged forward, dealing Cloud a blow that staggered him as it impacted his sword. Goble began dealing blow after blow with unholy endurance. Cloud struggled to keep the Enhance Sword between him and the lethal blade. The remaining Astral Helper tried to interpose itself again, only to be dissipated with a near-effortless sweep of Goble's blade. Cloud took advantage of that moment of distraction to leap to his feet and come in with an overhand strike. Goble saw it out of the corner of his eye and brought his blade around just in time. The two swords locked together, then, with a sound like ice breaking, the two blades twisted and shattered into a thousand pieces. Cloud and Goble were left with just the useless hilts clutched in their hands. The two looked for a moment at the glittering shards of metal lying around. Cloud looked back at Goble just in time to evade a swipe from the hook.  
  
"Vwee hee hee! We're both down a weapon, now... Fortunately, I still have another one! Vwee hee hee!" Goble leapt forward again, swinging his hook wildly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sinnius looked at the machine in front of him. It was time. He could feel his strength failing. He pulled the disk out of his mouth and slid it into a slot on the front of the machine. His vision wavered, and the machine changed into a long white tunnel. Sinnius stood up and stepped into the tunnel, only pausing once to look back at his legless body on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
The machine in the bowels of the Garden read the information contained on the disk. Reaction mass was needed. It set about gathering it. A glowing white column of flame leaped upwards from the machine, licking at the roof of the chamber. It wore through and continued upwards. As it grew in height, its diameter expanded as well. Flecks and shafts of light began to show through holes in the ruined Garden as the structure of the Garden was consumed to provide reaction mass. With a silent roar, the pillar of light broke through the dome of the Garden, shedding light across the landscape.  
  
* * *  
  
Goble paused in shock as the light broke through the Garden, illuminating the landscape as if it were day. He cringed as a beam of light swept over him. "The light! The light! Goble hurt! Stop the liiiiighht..." Goble's face bubbled and hissed when the light passed across it, and Goble cringed and cried out in pain. He spread his wings to fly away, but another shaft of light caught one wing, shredding it and dissolving it into nothingness. Goble screamed as the light grew more intense, devouring his body before his regenerative blood could take effect. Goble's body melted and dissolved, leaving behind only a few coal-black feathers, the shattered remains of his blade, and a small golden item. Cloud limped over and examined the item. A hairpin, crafted of gold. He slipped it into his pocket and began gathering up the fragments of his shattered blade. After a moment's thought, he began gathering the shards of Goble's blade as well. It would be more efficient than trying to sort them out. He only hoped there was a decent swordsmith in the nearest city. He suddenly stumbled. Blood spilled onto the snow from his injured leg. His vision wavered, but he thought he could see a figure approaching through the snow. He moaned and collapsed, unconscious.  
  
Surge approached the fallen warrior. An orb of blue energy formed in his hand and moved to the man's leg, settling in and suffusing through Cloud's body. "That should keep him alive until Deling City." Surge picked Cloud up and moved him into a truck, then sat in the back as the truck started up and rumbled towards Deling City. He gazed at the Light Pillar that burned and flared above Galbadia Garden. Somehow, that light was the beginning of man's greatest terror, and of man's greatest hope.  
  
* * *  
  
Marlene stared at the pillar of light that stretched into the sky from the Garden. How had that happened? August groaned next to her. "Ma-Marlene..."  
  
Marlene held August's hand. "It's all right, August. We'll be in Deling City soon."  
  
"S-Sinnius..."  
  
"What? Sinnius Sinclair stole that disk you had..."  
  
"Yes... That light... The result of the disk... The hope of man... Sinnius... Died... For it..." His head fell back and his breathing steadied. Marlene looked at him. He looked so innocent while he was asleep... What secrets did he carry locked in the deepest recesses of his brain? She sighed and lay down next to him. Soon, both had fallen into a dreamless sleep. The trucks rattled on as the lights of Deling City began to show through the snow.  
  
The Light Pillar raged on, devouring the substance of the Garden at a terrific rate. Soon, there was nothing left above ground except the shining pillar of white flame. Deep within the Garden, the machine received the last bit of reaction mass needed and began to work.  
  
* * *  
  
Kuja's dragon swooped through the canyons around Timber. On the back of the dragon, Heinrich stood, his hair streaming out in the wind. He laughed. "It's the OOONLY way to fly!" He revelled in his new freedom. Below, the busses rumbled through the snow to the airfield, where planes were waiting to take them to Kuja's secret base. Leonardo looked at Heinrich.  
  
"Are you insane?!"  
  
Heinrich looked back. Leonardo was stretched flat on the back of the dragon, holding on for dear life.  
  
"Perhaps. Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?"  
  
Leonardo nodded, looking decidedly green. Heinrich laughed and turned away. He raised his head and felt the snow swirl past his hair. He looked down at the line of busses, sighed and sat down on the back of the dragon.  
  
Within a few minutes, the dragon and bus convoy arrived at the airfield outside of Timber. The Vinzer Deling Memorial Airstrip was relatively new, having been constructed by the Galbadian Army Corp of Engineers shortly after President Deling's assassination. It was also relatively unused, since not many people liked to be reminded of the late President. At least, not in the Timber area, anyway. Five large GC-10s sat on the tarmac, boarding ramps open. The convicts began unloading from the busses.  
  
Heinrich hopped off the dragon and turned to his partners. "One of you go with each plane. We're gonna be one short, so find Alix and get him to supervise the other plane. I'm trusting you guys to uphold my command." Vargas, Leonardo and Suzarn nodded and moved off towards the group of convicts.  
  
Heinrich led Kuja's dragon into one of the planes. The pilot came out of the cockpit to meet him. "Mr. Kuja?"  
  
Heinrich shook his head. "Kuja is going to be delayed. He'll be along shortly. He gave orders that we are to continue to his base. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yees... Any specific flight pattern you want us to take?"  
  
"Stay low, so we avoid the radar at D-City. And try to maintain radio silence. We've got Garden after us, but it looks like they might be busy for a while."  
  
The pilot nodded and headed back into the cockpit. Heinrich looked out at the snow-covered airstrip. He called for the busses to be brought on the plane as well. They didn't want to leave much evidence behind.  
  
Once all the convicts and busses were on board, Heinrich moved up to the cockpit, where the pilot was just warming up the plane and preparing for takeoff. The pilot looked up at him and said that he would call Heinrich if anything came up. Heinrich nodded and moved back to the passenger area. There was a shudder as the planes taxied down the runway and took off into the snow-filled skies.  
  
After a few minutes being airborne, a large, beefy convict came up to Heinrich. "Yo. Me and some of the boys were just talkin' about how you seem to have taken this operation over. Don't seem right, y'know?"  
  
Heinrich stood. "You have a problem with me leading this rag-tag band of rebels?"  
  
"Yeah." Beefy-dude poked Heinrich in the chest. "Looks to me like I could do a better job of leading these guys. After all, I wasn't in solitary for five years."  
  
Heinrich pushed the man's hand away. "Don't touch me. Perhaps you were out in general circulation, but that apparently only taught you to throw your weight around."  
  
"Hey! Why...Urk!" A hum, a wet sound and a thud occurred in rapid succession, and then Heinrich hauled open the door and kicked the man's body out of the plane. He turned to the rest of the convicts, spear glowing slightly in his hand.  
  
"Any more objections to me leading?"  
  
Silence. Heinrich sat back down. The rest of the flight passed without incident. The pilot called him into the cockpit about two hours later, telling him they were close to their destination. He looked out of the cockpit. He recognized the terrain as being in the Centra continent. They passed into the area of the Kashkabald Desert. Here, the heat made it hard for the snow to stick, but snowdrifts were encroaching on the edges of the desert very slowly.   
  
The pilot pointed ahead, to where a cloud of dust could be seen. As the planes drew nearer, Heinrich could make out that it was a group of four sand whirlpools. The pilot reached up to the panel above his head and flipped a few switches. The sand over one of the pools stilled and dropped away, revealing a hole in the desert. The plane dipped low over the sands and slid in through the hole. An immense cavern lay beneath the sand. In the brief glimpse Heinrich got before the plane parked, it had rank upon rank of Estharian Thrustaevis class fighters. Small, one-man jets that packed a powerful punch. a private citizen could obtain a de-militarized one for a Sorceress's ransom, and for this many to be in one place, and all apparently fully armed and functional... Kuja must be some kind of incredibly rich man.  
  
All five planes parked, and convicts began coming out, gazing in wonder at the cavern they were in. Doors led off on all sides, leading to hallways, sleeping quarters, mess hall, training rooms, and all the comforts of home. Heinrich called them all together and addressed them.  
  
"Fellow jailbirds! I'm sure if Kuja were here, he would have a wonderful and stirring speech about this new home we find ourselves in, but I'm afraid I'm not very accustomed to public speaking! Hopefully Kuja will be returning to us in a short while. In the meantime, acquaint yourselves with this facility. It will most likely be our home for quite some time! Please refrain from killing any of your fellows! We'll be needing every body we can get!"   
  
With that, he turned and walked into Kuja's private quarters. A set of blueprints lay on the table. Apparently Kuja had been studying them, or had laid them out to remind himself when he got back. Heinrich examined the blueprints. "An airship? Speed... Armament... Armor... Fighter launch capability? Hmm. A list? Materials needed to build two airships of this kind... Two? This airship is apparently more powerful than the Ragnarok! Why would he want two of them?" He stepped out into the main cavern and beckoned to a convict who was examining a plane. "You there! Are you an engineer!"  
  
The convict came over. "Yes, sir. Engineer, explosives expert, pilot, and general jack-of-all-trades, sir."  
  
Heinrich handed him the list. "Start taking inventory. See how much we have here and what we need."  
  
"Yes, sir." The convict moved off among the rows of planes and supply crates. Heinrich returned to the room and settled into a chair. He chuckled. If Kuja didn't come back...  
  
* * *  
  
Choco strutted across the snowfields, leaving a cloud of snow behind his flying feet. Zidane crouched low on Choco's back, out of the wind. Choco came to the sea and began running right across. Zidane smiled. All those Gil paid to Mene were finally paying off...  
  
Choco came to another snow-covered continent, and began crossing the mountains. They came over a high peak and stopped. Zidane looked down at an enormous building, roughly the size of Lindblum Grand Castle! It seemed to have suffered heavy damage in the not-too-distant past, since chunks of it were burned and scarred, and repairs were just starting to show. He looked harder and could make out tiny specks running here and there in the wind-blown snow, with occasional flashes as a spell went off. Zidane tapped Choco on the head. "Come on, let's go help!"  
  
Choco kwehhed and started down the mountain, as Zidane pulled The Tower off his back. As he aproached the battlefield, it was apparent that groups of hmans were trying to fight off wave after wave of monsters. Zidane spurred Choco into their midst and leaped off, swinging The Tower at a Whale Zombie. The blade slashed through bone and rotting flesh, causing the Whale Zombie to moan as the pain from what was left of its flesh got through to its half-rotten brain. A Fire spell hit the Whale Zombie, causing it to begin burning like a funeral pyre. Zidane backed off, not wanting to get caught in its death throes. He looked over his shoulder to see the Black Mage that cast the spell. Then it hit him. Everyone on this battlefield was human! He looked around and couldn't find one steeple-crowned hat or forehead horn that indicated the natural-born gift of magic.  
  
He stopped, just for a second, stunned that plain humans were using magic. That second was long enough for a Snow Lion to dash into him, sending him flying into a pile of snow. Zidane pulled himself out of the snow and faced the creature. This was a new one. He'd never encountered anything like this on the Lost Continent. He stepped back and concentrated on his weapon. Bolts of energy flew from the blade, afflicting the Snow Lion with the arcane status hidden in the weapon. The great beast shrank until it was slightly smaller than Zidane. It roared and tried to tackle him again, but Zidane merely held up a foot to stop it. He then brought The Tower spinning around his head in an overhand blow that chopped the creature in half. He dusted his hands off, turned and dashed over to where a group of people were attempting to take on a Gigan Octopus.  
  
* * *  
  
Mercas stood in another room in his Palace of Despair. Enkido stood beside him, watching as Lord Mercas scoured the planet for The Sign that he spoke of. The room they stood in was known as the Hall of Mirrors. The room was lined with mirrors from floor to ceiling. Each mirror served as a window to the world. Mercas' tiny spies, creatures no bigger than a cockroach, flew out into the world, and what they each saw was relayed back to a specific mirror.  
  
Mercas moved from one mirror to another, muttering and grumbling to himself. "No, no, that's not it. I'll know it! I'll know it! I must wait until the time is right... Musn't strike prematurely, or all will be for naught..."  
  
A glimmer from one mirror caught his eye. He stooped to see it better. "There! The Sign!" In the mirror, an image was shown of a snowy desert. Standing in the middle of the desert was an enormous column of light. Swaying and flickering, the Light Pillar was without question, The Sign Mercas had been looking for. He straightened up and turned to Enkido.  
  
"The time has come. Let the order go out. The time to strike is now! We shall make an example to this puny world that they cannot help but take note of! Go! Take your soldiers and fly! Your target... Balamb!" He let out a maniacal cackle. "At last, the time is finally nearing! My long task is nearing an end, Enkido... Soon, I shall be Mercas, Ruler of ALL Dimensions! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." He looked at Enkido. "Go! Commence the attack! We shall crush these puny humans like the insects they are!"  
  
Enkido bowed. "Yes, Lord Mercas. To hear is to obey, O Terrifying One." 


End file.
